Extraordinary Girl
by Ebony-Rosez
Summary: *Dedicated to Dolce Saito* Ruki has agreed to marry Ryo after so many years of trying to deny her feelings toward him. Now they are in the process of planning their wedding and getting to know each other. Can she handle it? Read & Review, canon couples!
1. I Propose Summer Camp?

Extraordinary Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its characters with which I am using. Inspiration for the story and title is Green Day's song "Extraordinary Girl".**

**A/N: This story will not have the actual Digimon in it, just the Tamers of Season 3. Canon pairings: mainly Ryo/Ruki, but with hints of Jeri/Takato, and Henry/Alice.**

**This is probably only going to be a one-shot unless anyone wants me to continue it to a multi-chapter one.**

_****Dedicated to my fellow author and friend, Dolce Saito. This is for her! I hope that it does you justice. :)**_

_**~Eb [AKA Digi_Chick]**_

_**Ruki's POV**_

Finally summer had hit. Graduation was over for us, we're the Digimon Tamers. We are all relieved for the warm weather, as well as school being out. That will only last until fall when we will have to register for college.

This excluded the eldest member of our little group however, who was already enrolled and was finishing up his freshman year of college at the University of Shinjuku.

I am Ruki Makino, and I am busy currently aiding my mother Rumiko as a substitute for any of the models. My friend, Jeri Katou, appeared through the front doors dragging another resistant friend of mine, Alice McCoy, into the room where I am filling in for a sick model, decked out for the stand in photo shoot.

Jeri, bubbly as ever, waited impatiently until the photographer took his last shot and released me from what I like to call my own personal hell.

Alice stepped over to me before Jeri could get past the setting. "Hey Jeri has signed us up to be counselors for the camp Suzi is attending this summer. Be cool." She informed me.

I glowered, a frown sinking deep in my features. I am not thrilled about Jeri's impulsive happy-go-luck decisions that involved dragging me along.

I stepped down off of the platform I had been perched on for the shoot. "You signed us up to be counselors?" I spat accusingly. "What the hell? I'm not qualified to counsel anyone, let alone children."

Jeri shrunk back at my accusation as she normally would, the tone alone scared her shitless. She shook her head at Alice. "You just couldn't wait for me to tell her, could you Alice?" She muttered, but shrugged it off quickly thanks to her animated personality. "Don't be mad, Ruki."

I rubbed my temple to soothe the pounding headache that was beginning to settle itself right down into the depths of my skull.

"Look Jer… Volunteer work is great and all, I'm aware that you are trying to boost your resume with anything and everything you can get your hands on, but…" I paused desperately trying not to lose my temper. "I am already a self proclaimed volunteer here by sheer force thanks to my mother's constant nagging."

Jeri gazed at my stubbornness from being a red-head. My words were cutting deep into her little by little. She sighed.

"That's not why I signed us up…" The shorter girl with caramel colored hair, pinned neatly up to the side, spoke in an almost defeated tone. She would have to lay it on thick to get her way with me. It was almost predictable now.

Alice stepped up to my side, feeling guilty for provoking this fiery girl in the first place. Even though, my reaction was simply inevitable. I am hot headed.

"What was the reason Jeri?" Alice was the one to ask.

I had relented. Jeri was one of the only people that could effectively guilt trip me with little ease. I am fairly attentive to its coming.

"_Wait for it…" _I thought with sourness, _"Three, Two, One…Theatrics!"_ And I was right.

A moment later Jeri burst into tears, covering her face dramatically. "It was a way for us to spend the summer together, all of us, before college courses start next semester!" She wailed skillfully.

Alice glanced at me—and I didn't look a bit phased—finally catching on. I nodded in annoyance, but the knock-down-drag-out-fight was not worth it this time. I didn't want to drag it out. It would just be a waste of breath.

Somehow, some way the three of us would end up as counselors at this summer camp together. Jeri was mystical that way. She probably talked her boyfriend, Takato, into signing the guys and him up also. Especially since it was a camp Suzy is attending, Henry will be there automatically.

With a snort, I put up a hand in mock surrender as Jeri peeked through her spread fingers to peek at me.

"Enough or I will have to hit you." I said, letting acid fill my tone just enough for Jeri to know how serious I was. "Alice and I are in."

Before Jeri could clamp onto me with a death grip embrace I ducked into the dressing room to change. I heard a grumble escape Alice, who was not nearly so lucky. It made me laugh.

That is how Alice, Jeri, and I ended up on the bus with Suzi and her friends on our way to the camp site.

It was a co-ed camp, I observed as I looked around the bus mixed with boys and girls of different ages. And we were smack dab in the middle of the overly packed bus. Not my idea of a fun time, but I was here and willing to see what happened.

"_This is going to be a summer of hell." _I mused, nonchalantly sitting back and attempting to relax.

Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Hirokazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa were joining us as male counselors—for obvious reasons, just like I had assumed. Yeah I am good.

The bus was loud… No wait, the children were loud and the cramped space made it louder. It was giving me a headache. I pushed the ear buds of my iPod into my ears and cranked it up, hoping to drown out the voices of the kids.

Alice was currently typing away contently on her laptop, probably hacking someone's precious website for the hell of it.

That was something I was grateful for—Alice's quiet nature. Unless I went to her, she never poked or prodded me with questions. We had a silent but mutual agreement and were very close because of it.

I smiled to herself, pushing a button on Alice's computer in an attempt to distract her. I laughed as my hand was curtly slapped away. "Hey!" I protested half-heartedly.

Alice sent a gentle glare me way. "You know the rules, Ruk."

I snickered, turning my attention back around the bus. I just couldn't concentrate on my music with all the noise. It was such a pain. I was listening to a great song from a great band.

Jeri was gushing—seriously head over heels—to Takato. She was always so mushy with him. He obviously didn't mind; other than the occasional flush that filled his cheeks, he liked the attention. The couple had been together for a few years now.

Henry was concentrating fiercely on his palm pilot. He was the perfect match for Alice, both of them happy little nerd/geeks. They had also been dating for over a good year and a half.

"_Screw the perfect match."_ I thought bitterly, moving on from the couples. I would never admit that the subject made me wretch internally… out of jealousy. Not that my friends were happy mind you… Just that, well, I am not. Not the same kind of happy. In my mind, there was no such thing as a perfect match for me.

I diverted my attention to the last people of our Tamer crew: the jokers, also known as Kazu and Kenta. They were kidding around, playing cards, and probably planning on pranking the kids they would be counseling.

I rolled her eyes at them. Mentally I sighed. I was sort of the "odd man out" so to speak, but I preferred things that way. Or at least that is what I tell myself.

I have grown up practically alone. The closest person in my life was my grandmother, Seiko Hata. That was what I am used to.

My thoughts drifted as I watched my friends interact. They had given me something new. None of them judged me… even if I had been the one to judge them in the beginning. They had accepted me for who I am. It was the first time in my life that I had real friendships. I am very grateful for them in my life.

To me it was the oddest feeling to have, a sense of assurance that these people would not abandon me—even through my hardest trials. I was still getting used to that, after all the years we have known each other.

As my gaze swept the bus over again, a particular person stood out in the crowd. It was a man, sitting with the other leaders of the camp at the front of the vehicle.

His back was to me, but for some reason I felt some kind of a connection to him… Well, recognition really… Like I knew him somehow.

From what I could see, the man had dark brown hair that he spiked in the perfect way. That reminded me of somebody I am familiar with. His skin was tan as well and he appeared to be tall and lean, but still muscular.

"_It can't be him…" _I thought with my brows knit tight in dissatisfaction. _"He wouldn't be here. He's off at his hoity toity college living the life of a popular frat boy."_

I continued to stare at the man hoping that he would eventually turn so that his identity would be unfolded, which frankly unnerved me. Why am I trying to figure this out? I was sure of my thoughts being correct. And it's not like I actually cared, anyway.

Nevertheless, it took a few painstakingly long minutes before the man turned his face to acknowledge the kids talking to him from behind. His chuckle filled the air as he did so. The man's face was absurdly clear and facing me at that moment.

I gasped at the sight, my lavender eyes widened in a panic. I had been right about him all along…

***Ryo's POV***

I turned in my seat, laughing at the absurdly stupid jokes the junior highers behind me were telling—putting on my best game face. Some of the jokes were funny but others… the kids were trying too hard.

My roommate was obsessed with filling his resume with wonderful volunteer opportunities or charity, and when this came up he jumped right in drowning me with him immediately.

Don't get me wrong, I love kids and all… and volunteering is fine and dandy, but this was NOT what I had planned for my summer vacation. I had been hoping to drive into town and see my old friends. They had just graduated; sadly I was taking finals that day and had to miss the ceremony.

But my roommate had insisted that if we did this and got the leaders of the camp to sign our paperwork that we would not only get the volunteer hours but that it would go towards our credits. That meant one or two less classes that I had to take to get my degree.

After weighing my pros and cons list, I caved in for the long haul. There had only been one major reason that I had wanted to head back to my old town… a fiery red-head. My roommate hadn't seen that as a good enough reason to throw this opportunity out the door.

So here I was surrounded by bratty teenage boys with raging hormones and whiney teenage girls who were emotionally deprived… and staring at me, which took me off guard.

A proverbial gasp caught my hearing out of the blue… not so much the gasp, more of the woman who possessed said beautiful gust of air. I averted my gaze the back of the bus.

The sight before me was not something that I had been expecting to see during this trip. Though, it is one that I have dreamt and thought about often. Yes I will freely admit it.

Anyway as I gawked at the woman of my dreams sitting snuggly between our friends at the back of the bus, our eyes locked. Cobalt met lavender… Gosh I've missed those eyes so bad.

She tore her gaze from mine glaring; the ice had apparently dug its way back into her soul. I sighed, wanting to stand and retreat to the hind end of the vehicle but that would not be setting an example. I would have to wait until we arrived at the camp site.

**She's an Extraordinary Girl**

**In an ordinary world**

**And she can't seem to get away**

It was a good three hours before the bus came to a stop, right in the front of the massive camp site. I felt numb from the apprehension of waiting. I knew that from the face Ruki shot me, that she was upset that I was here… I just don't know why.

That must have been what Jeri meant by a surprise when she called me earlier. Little bitch… Sorry, everyone sees her as sweet and innocent, but the girl is conniving. She had to have dragged Ruki here by force.

I shuffled my way off the bus, glad to be standing. My legs had started to cramp and I was sore as the blood rushed back to my lower limbs. I stretched as my roommate gave me a quizzical look, seeing as I had stopped outside the open doors.

"I saw some people I know, I just want to wait for them." I said before he could ask the unspoken question. "You can go on ahead. I'll meet you in our cabin. Don't worry I'll find it one way or another."

He nodded needing no further prompting, thank gosh. His name is Patrick… and for the most part, best I can describe him was like a male Jeri. He could be cool at times, but other than that he just got under my skin.

I leaned casually against the side of the vehicle, counting slowly in my head so I wouldn't go insane until I saw the Tamer group exit the bus. I pushed myself away and grabbed Ruki by the arm.

She whirled around in self defense, ready to knock out whomever it was touching her, but at seeing me she dropped her hands. Another glare… wonderful.

"Akiyama." Ruki greeted me coldly. I winced at the tone. What the hell had I done to deserve this? Normally she only used this on me when I purposely annoyed her. She was really quite adorable when she got flustered.

I nodded, dropping her arm from my grasp. "Hey Pumpkin," I retorted. Why not give her a reason? She was already mad at me.

**He lacks the courage in his mind**

**Like a child left behind**

**Like a pet left in the rain**

The others had seen me, shouting their greeting which I acknowledged with another nod and a smile. They were already making their way to the camp ground towards the counselor cabins.

Ruki's eyes narrowed at my nickname for her. "What are you doing here?" She finally replied, glancing after our friends.

"I'm here to have a good time making memories with children," I stated sarcastically using her tactic on her. "I'm volunteering, Ruki. What does it look like?"

She frowned, but simply nodded her head. Her spiky ponytail was all messy as usual, forcing her bangs over her beautiful eyes. I tilted her head up to make her look at me. For the first time, she didn't fight me.

But she did, however, evade my question. "So how's college life?" She asked indifferently.

I shrugged. "Slightly less dramatic than high school with a bigger campus, but pretty boring all the same." I responded, picking up my duffel bag as well as hers and started walking. I knew if I did that, she would follow me in protest.

Which she did. Ruki caught up with ease, trying to pry her bag from my grip. "Ryo Akiyama, stop it. Give me my luggage right now." She demanded.

I chuckled and let go of it. I have missed this screwy relationship more than anything else in the world. There was no other woman on the face of the earth that irritated me and yet made me adore her at the same time, the way she did.

I saw a faint trace of a smile on her face but she quickly diverted her attention away so I couldn't tell. I had tried in previous years to ask her out, with no such luck. She constantly turned me down.

I honestly knew why. Ruki and I had been close enough for her to confide in me that she was afraid of relationships of any kind. The relationship with her mom, friends, she even put me in a different category… which I wasn't sure where that left me.

She truly did want what our other friends had, like Takato and Jeri; she wanted to be in a meaningful relationship with someone. She just wouldn't come to terms with that person being me.

Maybe she was afraid that I would leave her, maybe she thought I was too cocky… maybe I give off the wrong impression. Whatever it is, whatever is keeping her from being mine—I have to get to the bottom of it.

**She's all alone again**

**Wiping the tears from her eyes**

**Some days he feels like dying**

**She gets so sick of crying**

I'm determined by the end of this summer, that I will get Ruki to be my girl. I fingered the velvet box in my pant pocket. Hopefully I will get to give her this gift before we leave.

Ruki had gone quiet as I walked her to the female counselor cabin. It was fairly dark since it had taken so long to arrive at the site itself. I perched one foot on the bottom step as she ascended the rest. She turned to me.

"I bet you've met a bunch of girls there at the university, huh?" She asked. Her voice held a tone I hardly recognized to be hers. "Got a girlfriend yet?"

I smiled internally. Awe Ruki is jealous? Now that is a cute emotion on her. I shook my head at her comments.

"Nah, still a bachelor. I've got my eye on a girl off campus actually; it's just convincing her of my affection that is the final task." I made my way down the hill to my own cabin before she could register my words, "Goodnight Wildcat." I called.

I heard a faint "Night Ryo." as I arrived to my cabin and jogged up the few stairs. I opened the door to find none other than my old friends, as well as my roommate, talking amiably with one another.

I grinned as I tossed my bag on the floor by the lower bunk Patrick had assigned me to and laid out my sleeping bag over the mattress. Today hadn't proven to be as shitty as I had expected.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I zoned out, completely bypassing my friends shot fire questionings.

**She sees the mirror of herself**

**An image she wants to sell**

**To anyone willing to buy**

The next few weeks flew by pretty quickly. We had learned that this was an eight week camp and we would be staying an extra week to clean everything up. We were paired off into groups of four: two male and two female counselors to an assigned group of kids.

I was grouped with Kazu, Ruki and some other girl that we didn't know named Alana. Our group of kids were tweens—seventh graders that would be starting junior high the next school year. They were a pretty rambunctious crowd but it was nothing we couldn't handle.

Ruki and I had taken on the major authority, letting Kazu be the go-to man for complaints and when they wanted to get out of trouble. Alana was the gossip girl, all the little tween girls had taken to her like a big sister.

Personally I didn't mind. I was the eldest of us all and I got to work with Ruki. She had come out of her shell again, every day a little bit more. I had gotten her to smile frequently for me as we played games and taught activities to our group.

Somehow even Kazu and Alana had hit things off pretty well. I caught them making out behind a great oak yesterday and his hands were no where near an appropriate place for 'just friends'.

I sighed as I jogged to the patio, where our group met, at the thought. If Kazu—the least charming guy on the planet, next to his alter ego Kenta—could get a really attractive and ditzy blonde to go out with him… what was I doing wrong with Ruki?

I laughed at myself… _"Comparing Ruki and my relationship to Kazu, that's what's wrong."_ I thought incredulously.

Ruki was settled on the railing of the patio, chewing on a granola bar as I approached. This was the most serene I had ever seen her look. I smiled as I hopped onto the rail beside her.

"Afternoon, Ruki." I said cheerfully, deciding not to ruin her mood with a name call.

She glanced at me with an eyebrow raised. "What no 'Wildcat' or 'Pumpkin' today there Akiyama?"

I flashed my signature grin to her, chuckling as I stole a piece of her granola bar and tossed it in my mouth.

"I guess I deserved that." I replied sheepishly, "Do I really call you those that often? I haven't really paid attention. They just come out."

Ruki smiled a little at my confession. "You do, as a matter of fact; I've learned fighting you over it is a losing battle Mr. Digimon King." She whacked my hand away from her food the second time I tried to take more of her snack. "Stop it, gosh didn't you just eat a full meal. You're a pig."

I shook my hand to make the sting go away. "Hey, are you calling me fat?" I retorted playfully. I loved this side of my Ruki… Damn that sounds so good.

"I could, but you're not. You're just a garbage disposal." Ruki shot back. She was being coy. I could get used to this.

**He steals the image in her kiss**

**From her heart's apocalypse**

**From the one called whatshername**

Too bad the mood was utterly ruined as Kazu and his little hoe of a girlfriend walked over sucking face. It wasn't a real relationship; the girl was way too fake for Kazu's taste. But he was enjoying the attention… and the action he was getting despite the fact that she would probably dump him once the summer was over.

Ruki snorted in annoyance to get their attention. I rolled my eyes, jokingly covering hers as Alana reluctantly pushed Kazu away. He was dazed, and absolutely turned on… there are just some things I don't need to know about my friends.

"You know this camp is rated G, Alana." Ruki spat acidly. The whore had been trying her patience the past few days.

Alana just flipped her hair and plopped down on Kazu's lap where he sat on the picnic bench across from us, sending us an apologetic expression. Her tiny shorts were riding up her thigh… and they didn't have much room to go. "What's up your ass Red?" Alana side-stepped Ruki's statement, obliviously.

I placed my hand on the small of Ruki's back, soothing her tense muscles. "Alana, stop calling her 'Red' if you don't want the title of 'Bimbo' for the remainder of the summer. And another thing, get off Kazu's lap. Our group is coming and they don't need to see you grinding against him. Frankly nobody does."

Three pairs of eyes were staring at me; Ruki's looking to be the most confused of them all. Alana did apologize to Ruki and did comply with my threat, sliding onto the seat next to Kazu.

I avoided the confrontation with Ruki though. I wasn't ready to be chided for defending her when she didn't need my help. That was always her excuse. Just because she was strong-willed and had the ability to protect herself, did not mean that she wasn't allowed to let another person to take care of her.

Our group had arrived and I automatically started the day's activities for them. Ruki was at my side, silent as the grave as I conducted the game.

Kazu and Alana had seemingly shrugged off my attack on them, both cheerfully helping out the kids. They were being respectful though, that made me glad.

I sat back on a bench, just wanting to supervise for today. Ruki followed my lead. She kept her face down where I couldn't see her expression. I reached over, taking her hand gently.

"Hey…" I said, bringing her attention to me finally. Her eyes were holding back emotions that I have never seen before. Not in her. I knew she was forcing them back, not wanting to show her vulnerability.

Ruki just nodded for me to continue. She wasn't ready to talk yet. I wouldn't let her down. I had made it this far, no turning back. This is what I have been waiting for the last nearly five years.

"Listen, I know you can fight your own battles… But if you fight everything alone Wildcat," I stroked her cheek lightly and spoke with my voice low. "Somewhere along the line you will get hurt. I can't let you do that anymore… I've sat back and watched for too long."

**She's all alone again**

**Wiping the tears from her eyes**

**Some days he feels like dying**

**Some days it's not worth trying **

**Now that they both are finding**

**She gets so sick of crying**

Ruki stared at me, biting her lip anxiously. "What… are you saying Ryo?" She asked her voice almost inaudible and strained.

"_It's now or never." _I reflected internally and took a deep breath. My hand slid into my pocket, wrapping around the little black box.

"Ruki from the moment I met you, I was awed by how iron-willed you can be. You have strength and determination that very few people can match. I have admired that in you from the beginning, but I have wanted to see you believe in yourself and open up. And you finally have. You have no idea how proud I am and honored to be your friend," I paused hoping that I wasn't overwhelming her. I don't have a back up plan if this goes south… and this isn't exactly planned out so here goes. "But I want to be so much more than that if you'll allow me to be. I know we haven't dated, since you weren't ready and I have waited for the opportunity. We've known each other for five years… and I really hope you'll agree to take this step with me. Ruki Makino, will you marry me?"

I knelt in front of her, pulling out the velvet box and popping it open exposing the simple diamond ring I had bought for her.

Ruki's eyes shot open as wide as they would go in shock. Her mouth gaped as her hand involuntarily went to touch the ring.

"Are you serious?" She croaked out after a few moments of silence. I nodded my head, anxiety pricking at my brain.

Before I could blink again Ruki threw herself at me, locking her arms around my neck. The force knocked me down to the dirt as I clutched the ring in one hand and automatically snaked my arm around her waist with the other. I was a little stunned at her actions.

"Is that a yes?" I asked, searching her eyes.

Ruki stared me straight in the eye, her lavender orbs filling to the brim with tears that she had held in for so long. A smile was in place of her usual frown. It was the most beautiful sight I have seen yet. She nodded, her voice failing her.

I pulled her tight in my embrace, capturing her lips with my own. I think I was as overwhelmed with the emotion as she was. She was finally mine. I slid the ring on her finger.

"It's about time Pumpkin." I whispered into the auburn locks of her hair. She was sobbing silently into my chest. All the pent up emotions were being released.

Ruki pushed herself up, propping her elbows against my chest as she looked into my face. The tear stained cheeks, lit up with a hint of a blush. I smiled up at her.

"I can't believe you waited…" She said nearly dumbfounded. Her voice still filled with wonder. "I was such a jerk to you. I pushed you away, I turned you down… I… But it didn't stop you."

I reached up wiping away the remnants of her tears and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "There was nothing you could have done to keep me away. The day I met you, I fell in love." I kissed her for the second time today… the second time ever.

She went rigid at the contact, but slowly melted into the kiss. I can't wait to marry my Wildcat. There isn't a doubt in my mind that we have been the perfect match since day one.

"I love you, too, Ryo Akiyama." She whispered.

**She's an Extraordinary Girl**

**An Extraordinary Girl**

**An Extraordinary Girl! **

Our friends sounded off behind us suddenly, bringing us both back down to reality. I had just proposed to Ruki and she said yes. Our friends wanted to celebrate with us… I smiled as I pushed us off the floor.

I watched as Jeri and Alice grasped Ruki in a firm and excited hug. None of us had expected things to go down like this… Five years ago we had been mere acquaintances fighting to save the lives of our friends and each other.

Five years ago, Ruki had been a cold "Ice Queen". Five years ago she had punched me when I asked her out and kicked me in the gut when I had tried to kiss her. And now, she still had traces of the former Ice Queen—that's just who she was, and I would never change that, but she had a heart. She was open to me, hesitantly allowing me to guide her.

Ruki Makino, my fiancée, was truly the most extraordinary girl I know. Why you ask? Because deep down Ruki has had the hardest life of us all and came out triumphant. She'll probably never know the full extent of my love, I'm not sure if it's possible to show someone that. But as her future husband I am going to do my best.

And she'll kick my ass if I don't. Can't wait to see what she plans for our wedding.

**(Revised edition)**

**A/N: Phew… That was harder to come up with that I thought it was going to be! Finally done! I am actually very proud of this piece. **

**It has been a long time since I watched the show in fact, but this is my favorite season that was made (aside from the original which I mean come on, can you blame me? lol. Who doesn't love the original?). So please forgive me if any of the information about them is wrong or tweaked. I tried my best to get it correct. **

**Ryo and Ruki (or Rika, but I prefer the first) is my favorite coupling of them all. Plus I love Green Day so all in all I love this one-shot.**

**As I stated in the beginning, this was a dedication to **_**Dolce Saito**_**. I hope she loves it and I hope everyone who reads it enjoys. I know it was mostly fluff with a little first base at the end but it was supposed to be angst with a happy ending. **

**If I continue this I may go further, who knows. :) But all in all there it is! Let me know what you think! Please, please review!**

**Thank you and much loves,**

**Ebony-Rosez**


	2. Home Sweet Home: Surprises

Extraordinary Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its characters with which I am using. Inspiration for the story and title is Green Day's song "Extraordinary Girl".**

**A/N: This story will not have the actual Digimon in it, just the Tamers of Season 3. Canon pairings: mainly Ryo/Ruki, but with hints of Jeri/Takato, and Henry/Alice.**

**I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter story thanks to my readers. Thank you all.**

_****Dedicated to my fellow author and friend, Dolce Saito. This is for her! :D**_

_**~Eb [AKA (formerly an anonymous) Digi_Chick]**_

Ruki walked hand in hand with her fiancé, Ryo Akiyama. She felt a little awkward as they made their way back to the bus.

It was finally the end of the summer. They had stayed the extra week to help clean everything up and leave the camp site spit spot for the next group that was going to use it in the future.

Ruki still couldn't believe that Ryo had proposed to her their third week at the camp… or the fact that she had accepted his proposal. Her mother was going to flip out. So was his father frankly.

She looked down at the simple diamond ring that currently adorned her left ring finger. It was elegant and shined beautifully. She really did like it, much to her own dismay. Everything had just crashed down on her so fast.

First she was dragged to camp to make shut Jeri up, and then she had come face to face to the guy she had been hiding her feelings from for years, and finally the said guy proposed to her. She never imagined that she was going to be getting married to him.

A small smile managed its way onto her face as she sat amongst her friends. Ryo noticed, kissing her hand gently. "What's on your mind, Wildcat?" He asked in barely a whisper.

Everyone around them was exhausted from the week's labor and was either asleep or resting. He didn't want to wake them.

Ruki brought her lavender eyes to meet his cobalt ones. She rested her head on his shoulder. Things like this were starting to become easier as the days progressed.

Public displays of affection were never something Ruki had been appreciative of until Ryo had proposed, and then the anxiety of it merely slipped away… Well somewhat. She was still going to have to talk to him about it during their everyday lives. This was never going to be her strength.

"Just thinking," She replied softly and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You need a hair cut by the way." Ryo rolled his eyes playfully at her off-handed statement. "Sorry, it's true… The past few weeks are on my mind."

Ryo's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he ran his fingers over the ring. "Good or bad?" was all he could ask.

Ruki smiled sincerely, not intending on stressing him out. "It's good, Akiyama." She replied. "I'm internally laughing at myself for being such a tease to you and not letting you into my life the way we both know it should be. Pushing you away was stupid."

"Hey, you need to stop being hard on yourself." Ryo scolded lightly, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. "So you pushed me away, big deal babe. Just thank the heavens that I had the stamina to keep at it. I wasn't giving you up without a fight."

"I can see that." Ruki buried her face in his arm. This was definitely going to take some getting used to… And it was only the beginning.

She still had to tell everyone, plan the wedding—which personally she was not looking forward to, have the rehearsal dinner, attend the wedding service itself where she literally had to vow to give herself over to Ryo for all eternity, and then… last but not least would come the honeymoon.

Ruki was afraid of all of these things; the things that just made her angry. Wearing a dress—a white dress at that and walking down an aisle looking all dressed up and 'beautiful', was not appealing to the red-head.

Then to say "I do" to Ryo in front of their friends and family… and whomever else that would be invited, made her stomach churn uncomfortably. She hadn't planned on giving her heart away to anyone. Being a wife was not something she had on the agenda at the beginning of this summer. My how things have changed.

Pretty soon she was going to be Mrs. Ryo Akiyama. That's right Ruki Makino was going to be a 'Mrs.' in a few short months. Like her family was going to let her wait a year or more to plan this thing, please.

After she would go through the wedding itself, they had to attend the reception. Ruki couldn't even imagine that. Dancing with Ryo, and his father… as well as other people, she was nervous about it. So many things were stressing her out.

Let alone the last, "most rewarding" thing—as she had been told—was the honeymoon. Going to some hotel to enjoy the fruits of marriage just her and Ryo… We'll just say Ruki was unhappy with the thought. Her stubbornness was definitely getting in the way.

She was not ready to confess these things to Ryo yet. Though she knew it was going to have to come out before they walked down the aisle and stand at the pulpit with the priest.

"_It will be okay," _Ruki chanted mentally in her head so Ryo wouldn't hear her, _"It's going to be okay."_

It was the only thing calming her down at the moment. She wanted so badly to make Ryo happy… But could she get past her feelings about marriage? She hoped so.

Thankfully that was the extent of Ryo and Ruki's conversation for the night. They both dozed off on the five hour bus ride back to West Shinjuku. The bus came to an abrupt stop at the middle school where they had first left.

***Ruki's POV***

My eyes fluttered open as the bus came to a short stop suddenly. I shifted in my seat next to Ryo, uncomfortably. I sat up as everyone else started to wake up and looked out the window.

"Oh, we're here." I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The shine of my ring caught my attention again. "_Damn it! This thing is kind of annoying me. Keep it on… Bleh. I've never been a jewelry girl."_ My thoughts were getting the better of me again. I was trying really hard to be positive… _"I do want to marry him, I think. I mean I love him. Ha love… It's just really weird to say I'm engaged."_

I was dreading telling my mother. And I knew well that Ryo was planning on us spreading the news, especially to our families.

I had already been interrogated by Ryo's college roommate, Patrick; who during that mini cross-examination had ended up punched out with a black eye. So much for my self control…

Ryo stood up beside me to stretch his limbs and let out a huge yawn. I laughed a little. I think that this was the most sleep that any of us counselors had gotten for the past eight weeks.

I followed his lead. "Home sweet home." I muttered as he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bus.

His love language had to be physical touch because this boy always had to touch me: holding my hand, brushing my hair with his fingers… It was testing me a little. But in a good way I guess.

We got off the bus and grabbed our luggage, heading over to our cars. I had ridden with Jeri and Alice on the way over because if she hadn't picked me up, I would have ditched the counselor thing entirely.

Ryo led me to his truck and tossed our stuff in the bed. I looked at him with a brow raised quizzically. He was expecting me to go with him already?

"So it looks like I'm riding with you then." I said as more of a statement than a question. Clearly I could see the intentions.

He scratched the back of his head, out of annoyance I think. I was testing him about as much as he was testing me. To him I was being ridiculous—these were things that all people go through. People have relationships and get married; why did I have to make a big deal out of it? I don't fucking know!

He sighed, "Well that was the point yes, but if you don't want to I can drive you across the parking lot to Jeri or one of them." His tone was strained. Am I really that much of a pain in the ass?

"No, that's not necessary…" I responded climbing into the passenger seat of his truck. "You are my fiancé after all." I decided to let him have his moment so that he could help me get the ball rolling.

Ryo watched me warily from outside for a moment, obviously judging whether or not I meant what I said. He had every right to… In the past I would have said this and then gone and done what I wanted to. But I have to learn submissiveness to my husband sooner or later.

Bleh… Husband. The word made me cringe internally. Not to be disrespectful, I just never thought it would be my thing. Apparently I was so wrong about myself.

Finally Ryo got in his vehicle and drove us to my place first. As he pulled up I noticed my mom's car was home, which was rare. She was normally either at the modeling agency or out on a date with a random dip-shit of the week.

I looked over at Ryo. "You set this up didn't you?" I accused him. Like I was stupid Akiyama.

He just parked behind my mother's sports car and hopped out. I saw a glimpse of the smirk that was pasted all over that tan face of his. Stupid jerk.

"It's all for the best Pumpkin." Ryo said as he helped me out of the truck. I sighed beside him. I hate it when he's right.

Grabbing my duffel bag from his hands I walked up to my front porch. "Better hurry up, _darling_." I replied putting emphasis on the false pet name I would never be using once we were married. He chuckled and jogged up to the porch, sliding his arms around my waist.

"I'm not going anywhere. You better open that door so your mother and grandma can know why I requested they stay up until we arrived at your house." He whispered in my ear. There was a hint of smugness in his tone but I would let it slide for now. I had bigger things to worry about.

I took a deep breath and turned the knob on my front door. He dropped his arms from my waist as we entered. I was grateful… I needed time to prepare myself for the onslaught of questions and expressions that were about to be thrown at me.

"Mom! Grandma!" I kicked my shoes off, Ryo following my lead, and walked through the house. My guardians were no where in sight. Wonderful. "I'm back, is anyone around?"

In the kitchen I heard a few subtle bangs and clanks, guessing that they had been baking a meal for our return. They probably assumed that something big was going to happen. I glanced at Ryo, who pecked my cheek before my family emerged from their haven in the kitchen.

"Ruki sweetheart you're back!" My mother exclaimed and threw her arms around me. She was such a drama queen. She made everything in life a huge ordeal.

I smiled half-heartedly, like I normally do, and returned the gesture. "Hey Mom, yeah. It's been a long eight weeks." I replied and hugged my grandmother, who had stood back to let my mother have her theatrical moment. "Hey Grandma."

My grandma, bless that woman's heart, looked on past me at Ryo who was standing patiently in the walkway that led to our family room. She smiled kindly at him.

"Hello dearest." She kissed my forehead. "You brought your friend over for dinner?" She asked, pointing my attention back to Ryo.

I turned towards him, biting my lip. _"You can do this… Do it for him if you won't do it for yourself."_ I encouraged myself internally as I walked over to stand by him. He offered his hand to me this time, rather gentlemanly, as opposed to taking mine in his like he normally did.

I shot him a grateful look as I twined our hands. "Yes, actually. I brought Ryo home to share something with you both." My grandmother and mom looked at me expectantly. It was rather unnerving. "I'm… we're engaged." I held up my left hand.

I think I gave my grandma a heart attack and my mom's eyes were as wide as saucers at my news. This was the last thing they were expecting. I laughed dryly… I had felt the same way.

My mom thankfully ran over and hugged Ryo tight. He was taken aback, shooting me a confused look as he hugged her back. I shrugged and mouthed silently, "It's my mom what do you expect." He gave a soft chuckle.

"You… I'm so happy for you two!" She was practically in hysterics, pulling me over to her in a severely tight embrace. Okay so I know why Ryo sent me the look he had. "Ryo I can't believe you managed to get this girl to agree to marriage."

Ryo gave a slight shrug. "It wasn't that hard believe it or not. But thank you very much for the blessing." He smiled, winking at my grandmother. I caught that… Oh so the two of them had been in on this together.

I walked over and hugged my grandma again, whispering. "Thank you Grandma." She threw me a sly look.

"You were a hard one to marry off, Ruki." She replied in a sincere voice, but I could hear the joking edge to it. She was very happy that I was agreeing to take on this new lifestyle. If she could do it… I would try my best to follow her example.

My mother had run off to make some phone calls apparently since Ryo came and settled himself behind me once more. This was another one of those 'getting used to' categories. I leaned back into him nevertheless. He was rather comfortable… If I have to admit to anything, that would be it. And I am happy, as much as I try and say otherwise.

I pulled Ryo back to my bedroom and threw my duffel bag in the corner by my laundry basket. Before I could say anything to Ryo, he caught me off guard with a searing kiss.

I think he truly enjoyed kissing me. It was his second favorite thing to do besides holding me. Not that I can complain, the man knows how to kiss.

I kissed him back as I twisted my body to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Okay so I have kind of gotten used to this, it wasn't as weird as some of the other things that were freaking me out at the moment.

He smiled into our kiss which lasted for a long while until one of us needed to breathe. That one would be me… My stupid man has a serious lung capacity.

Ryo grinned cheekily at me as I pulled away. I punched his chest in a playful way, though I personally meant it. By now I had forgotten why I had brought him back here in the first place.

"Have you given up fighting me now?" He asked, once again smug. He held onto my hips securely so that I didn't go anywhere.

I gave him a restrained glare, holding back my annoyance. Sometimes he made it entirely too hard to be angry with him, and others it was just too damn easy.

"You know I can give the ring back right?" I threatened; my thumb and middle finger on my right hand were in place—ready to slip it off within a moment's notice. His hands shot up in the air with mock surrender. I laughed freely at him.

Ryo cupped my face gingerly with one hand, looking into my eyes. "I don't know what I would do if you broke off the engagement, Ruki." He said truthfully. His words stung my soul… definitely a sure sign that I was head over heels.

I pushed up on my tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "Guess it's a good thing that I'm not going anywhere Ryo. Trust me, if I was we would not have gotten this far." I smiled up at him weakly.

I have done nothing but let myself be vulnerable for the past five weeks… It was starting to take its toll on me.

Ryo cradled me in his arms, his chin rested snugly atop my head. He had pulled my hair out of my ponytail to fall freely. I realized that it wasn't worth the fight if I protested. My fiancé liked my hair down better than it being up… I have a feeling that it is going to be this way for awhile.

As I stayed snuggled in his embrace I started drawing invisible shapes on this muscular chest through his shirt. It was then that I realized how muscular Ryo was… I mean he had always been stronger than me, and that's just a fact because he's male and I'm female.

But from this vantage point, and being pressed to his body for the first time, I could actually see the muscles defined in his torso and arms. It was rather impressive. I had never really been this close to a guy before, especially not like this.

I pushed back slightly looking him over. Ryo gazed at me, slightly amused and slightly confused. He was trying to figure out what on earth I was doing. He was pretty easy to read; his expressions usually gave him away.

I traced my fingers along the lines of his abs out of sheer curiosity, which I found made my man close his eyes. I snickered silently. It's not like I'm an idiot or anything, I am aware of the sexual relationship. Thanks to my mom and her many lovers I learned all that shit a very long time ago.

My only problem was… I've never had one. With Ryo being my only unofficial boyfriend turned official fiancé, I have never been with anyone. I have no real experience in that area… I don't have any experience in any of the areas, but particularly that one.

I am aware that in high school Ryo was a stud. He was popular among the girls; he even had fans because of his "Royal Title" being the Digimon King or Legendary Tamer. Girls used to throw themselves at his feet. Back then I thought it was immature and disgusting.

I never understood why girls would try and gain a man's attention like that. But I guess they wanted the relationship. Oh and back to my point, with Ryo being popular in high school I know he had other… not relationships, let's say flings, before I agreed this summer.

Point being, my fiancé has had the sexual relationship… It's not fair that he has had experience in all of these areas, excluding marriage. Although it is my fault that I haven't let myself experience these things.

I still can't fathom what made him want to be with me. But whatever makes him happy makes me happy.

Ryo lifted my chin up to look at him then, my fingers lingering on the crevice at the juncture of his ribcage. I blinked from being brought back to reality. His eyes scanned mine.

"What are you doing babe?" He finally asked, placing his hands over mine. From the pressure I could feel his unsteadily speeding heartbeat.

I smiled at that… and realized what his question was referring to. I could feel my face heat up. Blushing is not a pleasant feeling at all. "Um, I'm not sure honestly." I replied hesitantly.

Ryo's eyes lit up at seeing my face fading from its red state. He leaned down and captured my lips once more. It's going to take me forever to understand this man's actions.

"Do you know how proud I am of you?" He asked as he pulled away from our kiss, leaving me dazed and struggling to comprehend his words.

I took a breath to clear my head of the wonder and fuzziness that his kiss brought upon me. I could only shake my head to answer his question. I didn't see how his question applied in the first place.

Ryo led me over to my bed and sat, pulling me easily onto his lap. I looked him straight in the face. "Well for one, you've put up with my forthcoming-ness. I'm sorry if I'm going kind of fast." He confessed, looking at the wooden panels on my floor. "Honestly you don't cease to amaze me, with everything you do."

It was my turn to lift his face, something I have never had to do to him. His expression caught me off guard actually. It was smoldering almost… with love? I can't say… I don't actually know the expression.

But I didn't want it to go away. All I could do from throwing myself at him at that moment was to kiss him.

This caught him off guard. I've never been the one to initiate the kissing, but he took to it very well.

I finally leaned back, breaking the kiss softly, and rested my forehead against his. "We need to get to your dad's place and tell him the news." I whispered, gaining a groan from my beloved.

* * *

**A/N: So I have decided to continue my Ryuki as a multi-chapter piece. Thank you to my readers and to **_**Dolce Saito **_**who have all inspired the addition. This is going to go through Ryo and Ruki's highs and lows of engagement, the wedding as well as a honeymoon… Then we will see how it goes from there.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story. I have a lot of fun writing it. Thank you again to my readers and reviewers. And a special thanks to my beta TwilightGuru09 for catching all my mistakes—she's great! I will update soon.**

**Loves,**

**Ebony-Rosez**


	3. Bringing Home Ruki

Extraordinary Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its characters with which I am using. Inspiration for the story and title is Green Day's song "Extraordinary Girl".**

**A/N: This story will not have the actual Digimon in it, just the Tamers of Season 3. Canon pairings: mainly Ryo/Ruki, but with hints of Jeri/Takato, and Henry/Alice.**

**I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter story thanks to my readers. Thank you all.**

_****Dedicated to my fellow author and friend, Dolce Saito. This is for her! :D**_

_**~Eb [AKA (formerly an anonymous) Digi_Chick]**_

Ryo's POV

I pulled up in front of my dad's house, parking my truck in the driveway. Ruki sat beside me in the passenger seat looking like she was about to hurl. I know telling my dad the news was worrying her for some reason.

I'm guessing it was because of her dad leaving them. She didn't want to be rejected by someone else's dad as well. But whatever my dad was going to say, it wasn't going to change the way I felt about her. And I won't be taking my engagement ring back either.

I cut the engine and pulled out my keys, turning to look at Ruki, "Ready to go in, babe?" I asked, getting more and more concerned as her face turned a literal shade of green.

I heard her curse at herself, resting her head against the cool glass of the passenger side window. "Sorry, it's just a lot…" she muttered, holding her stomach.

"Deep breaths," I reached over and took one of her pale hands in mine, attempting to soothe her. "We are just sharing the news, nothing else."

Ruki shook her head to get the irrationality of the matter out of her mind. "I know… I'm coming." She opened her door, stepping out onto the pavement. I followed her lead, walking over to join her.

"If it makes you feel better I can do all of the talking. I know how my dad works," I kissed her temple as I spoke. She just nodded, subconsciously twining our fingers. It was little things like this that I picked up on, she really does love me.

I smiled to myself and lead her up to the front door. I hadn't been here since last Christmas break when I visited for a couple days. My dad was usually busy with work, but I found out from a family friend that he had tonight off. I took this opportunity to stop by.

"Are you going to knock or what?" Ruki asked, watching me warily. I shot her my signature grin, to which she playfully glared. "Is that a 'no'?"

I kicked a corner of the welcome mat up, showing a spare key lying on the porch. "That would be a 'no', Pumpkin." I kissed her once before unlocking the door, cutting off her time to scold me.

Chuckling, I led her through my old house. Nothing had changed one bit, except for the fact that I was no longer living in it.

Ruki was looking at the photos on the walls as we past them down the hall. I raised a brow. She blushed slightly, "You were cute growing up, what happened?" She asked in a joking tone.

"How dare you," I mocked heartache. "Are you calling me ugly?" She laughed softly; I could see the tension leaving her body little by little.

I heard shuffling coming from upstairs and decided to postpone our playful tiff, pulling Ruki along after me. I headed upstairs. If my dad wasn't in the living room, which he was not, he would be in the den. His "private sanctuary" is what he named it when I was a kid.

Ruki watched her surroundings behind me as I led her through my childhood home. She squeezed my hand, whispering, "Your dad doesn't know we're here, does he?"

I shook my head, admitting to her accusation. "Look I had my reason for doing it this way. If I had called…" I cut myself off, not sure I wanted to get into my past in this area right now, "Just trust me, please?"

"Okay," She searched my eyes, finally giving an affirmation, "He won't be mad… will he?" she asked hesitantly.

I shrugged, "Depends on if he has company or not," I stepped on the top stair, glancing around the top floor. I had been right; my dad was in his den. The door was cracked open barely and the TV drifted out to my ears. "It sounds like he's alone, though."

Ruki walked up beside me, keeping her body close. I know I had her out of her comfort zone anyway, she felt even more vulnerable with the additional news we were about to share.

As I headed to the den, the TV was paused suddenly. _"Great, now he hears someone in the house. Hope he doesn't have his bat with him…" _I mused grudgingly, gently pushing Ruki behind me. "Hang back for a sec," I whispered softly.

The door swung open fully once I approached, dodging the bat that was swung at me. Ruki jumped at the loud smack that hit the wall. I rolled my eyes. "Pop, chill out!"

My father looked at me at first with surprise but that changed quickly to anger. "What the hell, boy? Don't you know how to use a phone anymore? You run off to college next thing you know, you're brainless," he muttered, tossing the bat on the couch.

"The last time I called you saying that I was in town and wanted to stop home to visit, you said: 'sorry I'm out with some buddies, you know where the key is.'" I looked him straight in the face, "So I figured, what would it matter if I called or not. I knew where the key was."

Ruki hadn't moved from her spot at the stairs until now, coming over to my side and my dad finally caught a glimpse of her.

"Hey isn't that the girl you were crushing on in high school?" he asked obliviously.

"Crushing doesn't really cut it," Ruki was the one to answer him. "By the way, my name is Ruki, not 'girl'." She shot me a look stating her understanding for the way I handled our arrival.

My dad looked from her then to me. "So you got together finally?" was his intelligent deduction. I sighed mentally.

"Yes, dad," I held up our hands flashing her ring in his direction. "We're engaged actually. I thought you would want to meet your future daughter in law," I replied trying to keep my own temper even. This was why my father and I butted heads so much: our hot-headedness.

Shock made its way onto his face as soon as the words had left my mouth. I don't think he had been expecting that answer. "Married? You're getting hitched?" he said, truly flabbergasted. But he surprised me when he walked over to us and hugged Ruki. "Well, it's a pleasure. I've never seen my boy get so worked up over a girl before. I had a feeling you were the one for him."

Ruki's face reddened; she returned his gesture awkwardly. I chuckled. She'll have to get used to hugging in my family. Her face held a soft smile.

"Um, thanks. That's what my grandma told me too." She glanced at me.

"True, she did say that huh?" I wrapped my arms around her waist, leaning against the wall. I smiled as she punched my shoulder.

My dad watched our interaction amused. He headed for the stairs. I turned my attention to him, "Hey, where are you going, Pop?" I asked, supporting Ruki's weight.

"I'm gonna order us some take out," He looked at me from his position at the stairwell. "Unless you have a problem with that. Are you leaving soon?"

"No, go ahead. We haven't had dinner yet," I replied, internally thanking my dad for smoothing out the situation. We did get along. My father was the only person I had growing up once my mother had passed away. He was a full time dad, but he worked full time as well. He had always been busy, but I was grateful that he was settling down as he gets older.

He smiled and walked downstairs to order the food, leaving me with my fiancée. Ruki turned in my embrace, an eyebrow cocked.

"How do we go from him trying to slug you with a bat to him hugging me?" she asked with a hint of humor behind her words.

I smiled and brushed her bangs away from her beautiful lavender eyes. "Long story. It's just the way my dad and I have always been. We have a good relationship… most of the time. All I can compare it to is the relationship you have with your mother, except without the model stuff."

Her head bobbed slightly, realization filling her expression. "Wow, my mom and I are like that aren't we? I didn't think of it that way… I'm just the one with the short fuse." she flashed me a sheepish grin. "Damn it, Ryo."

"You can be." I admitted, kissing her forehead. I lifted her chin gently to look into her eyes again. She searched mine with a look of uncertainty. "Don't worry, all's well with my dad. He was just surprised that I'm engaged to you. I don't think he expected you to cave to my persistence."

She smirked at that. "Yeah, well, I hadn't expected it either. But whatever, you just had to go and be charming and sweet when we were at camp. Gosh." she playfully crossed her arms at her sarcastic remark.

I kissed her. Oh I'll get her back, later. I pulled her with me, starting to descend the stairs but she tugged on my arm before I got very far. "What, babe?" I glanced up at her.

"Can you show me something?" she asked, the tentative undertone lingered in her voice once again.

"Anything, Wildcat." I responded, climbing back onto the second floor of my home. "What can I give you a tour of?"

She met my azure orbs, biting the red flesh of her lips. "Can… I see your old room?"

I blinked taking a moment to process her request. My wildcat wanted to see the room I grew up in? Hm. Now that we are engaged, I am learning a whole new side of Ruki. The side she never wanted anyone to know. I really liked it. I can't wait to be married to this beautiful lady.

I kissed her cheek and took her by the hand. "There's not much to it anymore; I took a lot of my stuff with me to the college campus, but you can see what I had to leave behind."

I walked down the hall to my previous residence, the bedroom of my childhood. I pushed the door open and allowed Ruki to walk in before me. I flipped the switch on as I followed her. It was in exactly the same shape as I had left it.

There were a couple crinkled posters on my wall and a cracking corkboard that I used to post notes to myself on. I had the twin bed I used to sleep on still pushed up against the wall under my window, unmade. A couple of boxes were left lying around the room with trinkets here and there.

Ruki looked up at me, laughing. "This is all? Boys rooms are so… dull." she smirked, walking over and sitting on my bed.

I leaned against the wall behind me, something I do way too often, smiling back at my lovely fiancée. It was great to see her feeling comfortable with me. _"About time." _"Yeah, hey this is only what I left. It was slightly more exciting before I took the majority of my stuff with me."

"Slightly more? That doesn't sound convincing at all." Ruki said softly as a picture on my wall caught her eye. "Is that us? When the Digimon went back… after the D-Reaper?"

I shuffled over to get a better look, "Oh, yeah it is. I forgot I had that." I scratched the back of my head and plopped on my bed by her. "Do you ever miss Renamon?"

Ruki's red-head turned sharply to look at me, her lavender eyes had filled to the brim with tears. I automatically pulled her to my chest, cradling her form. "All the time…" she managed to choke out.

"I know, I feel the same way," I stroked her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. I hadn't meant for the subject to be touchy. I felt bad for bringing it up. My eyes lingered on the picture. "I'm sure Cyberdramon is going nuts." I tried to lighten her mood, "At least Renamon has your personality. She's nonchalant and mature… surprising that Digimon can have that."

It worked, somewhat. She laughed against my chest, wiping the tears threatening to fall with the back of her hand. "What, maturity? You know they were created by humans; some were mature, some weren't. Cyberdramon is a good mix. He has your personality too, you know?"

My mouth raised on one side, a bitter smile. I missed them, a lot. She knew it and kissed my cheek. "Thanks babe… Maybe we can find a way to get back there one day. Takato can probably make one."

Ruki nodded her head in agreement. We sat in silence for a few moments, both lost in thought. I felt her shift on the bed, moving to the cork board on my wall. I followed her with my gaze. She touched one of the other pictures pinned up there.

My heart wrenched slightly at the sight. She turned to me, halfway. "Is that… your mom?" she was trying to be polite.

"Yes, that was her." I reluctantly brought my eyes level with the picture. It was still hard to think about sometimes, even though she's been gone for many years.

Ruki touched my hand, guiding me to her. "She was very beautiful. You look like her. Her hair, her eyes," she said, resting her head against my shoulder. I brought my arms around her waist. "But you have your dad's structure and skin color."

I smiled, "That I do, wow. Your attention to detail is incredible." She laughed softly to my comment.

The doorbell rang downstairs, signaling that the food was here. I gently tugged Ruki to her feet with me. She huffed reluctantly. "I guess we get to have dinner with your dad now."

"It won't be that bad, not for you anyway," I chuckled, leading her downstairs. "He likes to tell people embarrassing stories about me though. And I guarantee he will tell you all about me." I rolled my eyes as she giggled, turning the corner to my kitchen.

My dad was getting out plates for all of us. I went to grab one for Ruki and me, noticing a fourth place setting at the dining table. I raised my brow at him.

"Is someone else coming?" I asked hesitantly.

My dad shot me a sheepish grin over his shoulder. "I couldn't help myself. Your grandmother is on her way." It was then I noticed him gathering more plates and placemats. "So is your aunt and uncle, a couple of your cousins. This is big, Ryo."

Ruki glanced at my wide eyes. She hadn't expected this; frankly neither had I, but I was used to my family. "Dad, why is this big? We're not getting married for awhile. It's not necessary to have the whole family over."

He rolled his eyes. "You're the oldest grandchild and the first to be engaged. Plus, it's to the woman of your dreams." I glared as Ruki blushed. "Chill, son. They just want to meet her beforehand. Is this going to kill you? No," he said, shaking his head while setting the table.

I sighed, filling my plate as well as Ruki's. She leaned toward me, "Is this going to be awkward?"

"For me, embarrassing. But no, not awkward. They'll love you," I kissed her cheek and lead her to our seats at the table.

The doorbell rang again. I could see the inaudible groan on her features as my dad made his way to the front door. She grabbed my hand, anxiously.

I bent over, kissing her full on the lips quickly, whispering, "It'll be okay. I promise." She nodded as I stood. My family entered through the kitchen entrance, conversing loudly with my dad.

Everything stopped once they saw us. I sighed mentally for the millionth time today. This won't end for awhile…

**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter. Ryo's POV, telling his father and getting ready to introduce his bride to be to his family. Much more to come!**

**Thank you to my readers and reviewers! I will update soon, I love hearing from you.**

**A big thank you to my beta, TwilightGuru09. :)**

**Loves, **

**Ebony-Rosez**


	4. Family Reunion Akiyama Style

Extraordinary Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its characters with which I am using. Inspiration for the story and title is Green Day's song "Extraordinary Girl".**

**A/N: This story will not have the actual Digimon in it, just the Tamers of Season 3. Canon pairings: mainly Ryo/Ruki, but with hints of Jeri/Takato, and Henry/Alice.**

**I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter story thanks to my readers. Thank you all.**

_****Dedicated to my fellow author and friend, Dolce Saito. This is for her! :D**_

_**~Eb [AKA (formerly an anonymous) Digi_Chick]**_

Ruki's POV

I watched in artificial horror as Ryo's family filed into his father's house… well, I suppose horror is the incorrect term; I mean I am intimidated by the idea of meeting his family, and the fact that it was happening in real time.

I was awestruck by the sheer number of his family members. My family was so small. It was just my grandmother, mom, and me. My father had left when I was very little. I have only met the man once… and obviously that didn't go far.

I am already overwhelmed since the engagement and now, thanks to Ryo's dad, I get to meet his grandmother, aunts, uncles, cousins and only they know who else. All Ryo had to meet was my mom and grandma to tell them that we were engaged. He already knew them… lucky bastard.

His grandmother was the first to make her way over to me. She looked me over, as if deciding whether or not I was good enough for him. I tried not to be offended when she slightly turned her nose down with an almost disapproving expression. But I have a feeling I am being overly sensitive. At least I hope I am.

She stopped right in front of me, "So you are the girl who used to turn down our little Ryo?" It sounded like an accusation to me. I bet they were unhappy with his selection.

I simply nodded my head. What could I do, deny it? It was absolutely true, up until this summer it had been at least.

"Yes, that was me," I said forcing back the intimidation, "It was a knee-jerk reaction to his diligence in showing me affection. You see it's not something I was used to."

I saw a smile form on Ryo's face as I said these words. I don't think I had truly confessed this all to him.

"It scared me that someone like Ryo would like a person like me. I never thought I would need to love, or be loved. But your beloved Ryo, he proved me wrong after all," I added, feeling a slight blush fill my cheeks.

Instantaneously I noticed the guard that his family had put up in order to drill me with questions, fell as soon as the words left my mouth. They relaxed. His grandmother walked to me and squeezed me tight in her embrace.

"Oh you are such a sweetheart! He is adorable isn't he?" she gushed. It made me laugh.

Ryo scratched his head embarrassed. He was right; his family was going to do everything in their power to embarrass the boy. It was kind of cute. It would be an easy way to get to know him best. Not that he wouldn't tell me these things on his own, Ryo wasn't like me. He wouldn't hold them in as if they were secrets.

I bit my lip in an attempt to hide the smirk, "Yeah, he's pretty cute." I wasn't going to disagree with my future grandma-in-law about this particular subject.

"Thank you, Grams. I think you have said quite enough already," Ryo pushed himself out of his comfortable position against the wall to stand by my side.

Grams sent him an amused expression, "Oh the night is young my boy."

We made our way out back where Ryo's dad, Ronin, had set up the backyard like a family barbeque. There were picnic tables, he had opened the gate for the pool to be used, and he fired up the grill. It was going to be a big shindig apparently.

I glanced at Ryo as we followed his family. He held my hand as we went.

"So is this your father's side of the family?" I was hesitant to ask, but it was a legitimate question.

Ryo looked at me with a soft smile. "Well most of them are. Grams is actually my mother's mom. My dad's mom passed away before I was born. She had a lot of health problems. So when my parents were married, Grams took him under her wing… even more so when my mother passed away."

My gaze fell on the ground at that point. Ryo had undergone a lot of hardships during his short life, and they were much more significant than mine. Yet, he was a completely well-rounded person.

He was sweet, funny, sincere, witty, charming, perfect… The list goes on, but I hardly want to overwhelm myself. He is so perfect.

I squeezed his hand gently. Did I mention he was perfect?

"They are wonderful people. That must mean the rest of them are your father's family?"

"You are correct, Wildcat," he said throwing in my usual nickname for good measure. "And they are going to be doing anything and everything possible to make sure you are welcome in the family. Which means: they are going to embarrass the shit out of me with stories, pictures, etcetera. I saw my dad get out an old box of mementos and picture albums. Which means I am absolutely screwed here."

I held back a laugh at his facial expression. He was utterly annoyed with his family and they hadn't even really shared anything yet. I can understand where he is coming from. My grandmother and mom are the same way. They will be torturing me the next time Ryo comes over.

"Don't worry about it. You will learn all the embarrassing shit about me soon enough. I guess I'm just lucky," I replied casually, finally letting my smugness show.

He sent me a playful glower.

"So, that is how it's going to be, huh? You really want to know about all of this. About my childhood?"

I rolled my eyes at his tone, it was close to sarcastic.

"Look Pretty Boy, if we are getting married don't we have to learn all this stuff along the way? We're just getting a quick start. Right off the bat, if you know what I mean."

Ryo rocked back on his heels, thinking over my quip. He kissed my cheek suddenly. "I suppose you are right. Looks like my Pumpkin is catching on after all," he led me over to the closest picnic table.

His aunt and uncle were talking amiably with Ronin as he grilled the food. Dinner was going to be steak and baked potatoes; good stuff.

It was his Aunt Ayaika that addressed me. "How did you two meet, Ruki was it?"

"Yes, um, we met a couple times in the past," I glanced at Ryo, not sure how to explain our situation. Our story for how we met and came to be an item was elaborate and taxing to explain. I knew I was not the person to tell it.

He gladly took the reigns from me, sitting on the edge of the table and pulling me onto his lap. I forced back another eye roll. His family is going to think I have a disorder or something.

"Well, when we met for the first time Ruki here was the reigning Digimon Queen. Remember that game that I used to play?" He smiled as his aunt and uncle gave him an affirming nod to which he took the liberty of continuing, "That was the first time I beat her. We became immediate enemies that day. At least in her mind we were..."

I sniggered internally. He portrays me so well. His Uncle Darius sent me a quizzical expression.

"You were enemies back then, but that was when you were much younger, right?" he asked curiously. Our story was already intriguing him.

I watched as the rest of his family gathered to listen as Ryo told our story. I just sat and listened. I really wanted to hear what he thought about it, about us, about everything.

Ryo gave a nod, "Correct, she didn't like me then because I had beaten her. I thought it was kind of funny, but then again I was a stupid kid at the time. The second time we met was in the Digital World. I know you all remember when that giant red glob was eating West Shinjuku? That was the D-Reaper. Long story short, when she realized it was me, she hated me all over again. I had to put the charm on thick, you know, to try and impress her."

He smiled at me as he spoke. It was really more like he was telling me this story alone, like I needed to relive it. I suppose he was just allowing me to come to terms with it. I have never actually thought back to how I came to trust him, let alone like him.

Three of his cousins—who's names I found out were: Kaori, Masaki, and Akika—sat forward, straining to listen. They were interested in this about as much as everyone else in his family.

He continued, "Of course, she wasn't amused by my charm or having anything to do with it in the beginning. We were barely on the friendship level, but everyone here knows me and understands my lack of being cool with just friends. I tried hard to get her to like me. She started to break a little once we made it back home. She got friendlier. I tried to use this as a time to "woo her". It didn't work as none of the others had, but she started to show that she liked me little by little."

Grams looked at me, a sparkle in her eye. I think she was really taking to me. I wasn't sure why exactly.

"Thank you for giving my grandson a run for his money. You made sure he knew you were worth it and thank you for not giving up on him," she said in a kind tone.

It made me smile. She reminded me of my grandmother which was pretty nice. It made me feel slightly more comfortable with his family.

"You're welcome… I was still the only girl to ever turn him down," I laughed when Ryo rolled his eyes teasingly.

"Hey, and you still said yes to marry me. Would you let me finish? Goodness people, I'm not done with our story!" came his response. He kissed my cheek once I cracked a grin.

"Go ahead, Mr. Legendary Tamer," I mocked him playfully.

"Where did I leave off? What were we in high school by the time I was allowed to sit by you without a cold glare? I believe it was. We were friends by that time, finally. It only took about five years," he smiled, looking pointedly at me. I bit my lip to hide my grin. Damn it, this boy makes me feel all… happy. Ugh.

He went on cheerfully. He knew he was getting to me, "I tried in vain to get her to date me before I graduated, but she was still quite adamant in saying 'no'. Once I left for college I thought surely I had lost her for good. We stopped talking. I figured she had moved on, typical male in me. I had my own life in college to worry about. But then, my roommate decided to drag me to a summer camp for volunteer work as a counselor. I had thought the idea was stupid since it was going to take up my summer vacation. I'm grateful that I took the opportunity though."

I decided that I could finish our story. He had told them everything leading up to it. So I took the burden off of him, ha like it was burdening him.

"I was also dragged in to be a counselor at the same camp. Somehow I am guessing our mutual friends knew that we were going to be there at the same time. Either way, when I saw Ryo on the bus, I was instantly taken aback. I didn't think I was going to see or hear from him again. I mean not until he — I don't know — invited me to his wedding," I smirked at the irony of my words; frankly, so did he.

I pushed myself off of his lap. His family's eyes followed me, listening intently to the one-sided conversation.

"We ended up talking as soon as we arrived at camp, mostly because he waited for me. Plus he walked me to my cabin, as the gentleman he is. After that we were paired to oversee a group of activities together, which didn't go horribly wrong surprisingly. It was about three weeks into it that he proposed to me out of the blue. We had been getting along really well. It was just the right time."

Ryo took over again, twining our fingers. "When she said yes, I think my heart stopped. I had been waiting to hear those words for six and a half years. I know our marriage is going to take time for us to get into sync with one another. As we stated, we never dated. Therefore, we missed a part of that relationship that helps you build the foundation. But that is what we are trying to do right now."

I stared at him, feeling a cool liquid run down my cheek. I touched my face only to realize that I had been crying. His words really do mean so much to me, as much as I try to deny them. It's true. We are building our relationship from the ground up. That's not to say that we don't have the friendship down because we have that part.

I heard a glass being tapped against with a knife and I turned my head to see his family with their champagne glasses raised. They were going to toast us. I gazed at Ryo who just smiled his cocky grin. I love that smile.

Ronin stepped forward, glass still raised. Ryo took one and passed one to me as well. We raised them with him and the family.

"I have to say something. Back when Ryo was first telling me about this girl he had a crush on, that's all I thought it was. He would say: _"She's this fiery red-head, Dad. She's perfect. She's strong, independent, carries herself well, and best of all—she doesn't fall head over heels for me. I have to have her someday." _Now it never registered that those things were something that he was looking for in a girl. But the more he went after you, the more I realized that you were the girl he wanted. His mother would have absolutely approved of you. You are just opposite enough of my boy to make him the happiest man in the world. And in return he will be the most loyal husband. You are one lucky girl, Ruki. I say in advance, a toast. Welcome to the Akiyama family."

The rest of the family shouted in agreement to his kind words, simultaneously, "A toast to Ryo and Ruki!"

We all drank from our glasses. Ryo kissed me fervently afterwards. My head was spinning. This was all more than I was expecting. These people had just welcomed me into their family. It was all so much…

However, I found myself enjoying it to the utmost extent.

His cousins ran over to us. Masaki, the middle child and only boy, smiled goofily at me.

"Ryo, you and your fiancée should come swim with us," he said in the same cheerful tone I have come to know well.

So these traits are genetic, great. Maybe our kids will be lucky then… Our kids? Did I seriously just think about that? Wow spending time with his family might actually be good for me. I think I am losing it.

Ryo looked at me, a wary expression on his face.

"Well, we don't have swim suits with us… babe?" he turned his face to me so I was the only one that could see it.

I bit my lip for the millionth time today… I really wasn't sure how this was going to go down.

"Um, I don't know?" was all I could think to say.

**A/N: Yes! Got this chapter finally done! I am so sorry it took me so long guys. A couple of notes to add: I do not know the name of Ryo's dad so I made one up, and his family are all created by me.**

**Dolce S.—Here you are! I finished the next chapter, Yay! Hope you like it **** Good stuff is coming your way! Hope you didn't think I forgot lol**

**To anon—I am working on getting to all the good stuff ;) Don't worry its coming soon. I may have to up the rating next chapter lol**

**Thank you to everyone that's been so patient. To my readers and reviewer's you are all so awesome! Please continue, these are written for you all.**

**And again, as always, a huge thank you to my beta ****TwilightGuru09**

**Love, Ebony-Rosez**


	5. Brooke Akiyama, Friend or Foe?

Extraordinary Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its characters with which I am using. Inspiration for the story and title is Green Day's song "Extraordinary Girl". However, I do own some of the OC's I have given Ryo for family members. They are of my creation.**

**A/N: This story will not have the actual Digimon in it, just the Tamers of Season 3. Canon pairings: mainly Ryo/Ruki, but with hints of Jeri/Takato, and Henry/Alice.**

**I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter story thanks to my readers. Thank you all.**

_****Dedicated to my fellow author and friend, Dolce Saito. This is for her! :D**_

_**~Eb [formerly Digi_Chick]**_

~Ryo's POV~

Going swimming? Was my family crazy? I watched my cousin and my fiancée's expressions.

My cousins were younger than us, all three of them were seventeen and under. This was their way of getting to know her. Out of all of my family—and there weren't too many of us—the cousin I had confided in over the years wasn't present.

Ruki was glancing at me to figure out what else to say. We didn't have swim attire on us… I hadn't planned on her being bombarded by my family like this. I probably should have figured my father would pass the information along. My family was always eager to meet anyone I became friends, or more than friends with. That honestly wasn't as many girls as everyone presumed.

"Give us a minute please, you three," I said taking Ruki gently by the hand. She made no effort to struggle against me anymore, which I was grateful for. I led her inside my house to talk in private.

She looked at me expectantly. "Swimming? Really? I don't know, Ry… It's not really my thing. I know they want to get to know me and all, but isn't there another way? We could just talk… you guys have a fire pit—that might be nice," Ruki was rambling for the first time in her life. I think she was nervous.

I pulled her to my body and kissed her, brushing her hair out of her face. "Hey, don't worry about it. We don't have to go swimming. They can swim and if you want we can just watch from the sideline. That way they can do what they want and can talk to us at the same time," I replied calmly. "Did you call me 'Ry'?"

Ruki smacked my chest in a playful manner that made me smile. "It may have popped out," she blushed slightly. I believe she is getting used to the idea of us being an item. At least I hope that is what she is feeling. I know this is all very sudden for her, but she is adjusting well. I am trying to not overwhelm her with everything.

"I like the sound of it. It's better than Pretty Boy, or Digimon King," I teased, kissing her cheek. "Though, they do fit sometimes."

She giggled softly, looking up into my eyes, "I like what you said about sitting on the poolside. It's agreeable. I can handle doing that."

I started to reply when my attention was diverted as the front door to my father's house opened and shut. It meant more people were here and I had no clue that anyone else would be showing up. I held my breath; Ruki subconsciously mimicked my actions, but her eyes never left mine.

I listened intently to the footsteps that were coming our way, bracing myself for another family member. Finally the said family member turned the corner leading into our kitchen and suddenly I was relieved. The cousin I had been waiting for had arrived!

"Brooke," I called animatedly, gently detangling myself from Ruki in the most gentlemanly way possible. She understood and let me go immediately, watching our interaction.

I walked over to my cousin and hugged her tight. It had been months since we had last seen each other.

Brooke returned the gesture and smiled brightly, "Oh, Ryo, it's so good to see you! I heard the news," she glanced at Ruki kindly, "Is this your lovely fiancée?"

I smiled wide and stepped back, slipping my arm around her waist casually, "Yes, this is Ruki. Ruki, this is my cousin Brooke. She's the only one, besides my dad, that knew anything about you."

"Nice to meet you, Brooke," Ruki said, her tone gaining her usual confidence. She shook my cousin's hand, "I'm sorry to say that I know nothing about his family."

Brooke laughed, "Wow, that's amusing because normally we can't get this guy to shut up," she smirked at me as I gave an eye roll. Ruki laughed with her.

"_Great… I can see where this is going. Brooke and Ruki are going to become friends and my cousin is going to poison my fiancée against me before MY wedding,"_ I thought with an amused expression. "Ha ha, aren't you the funniest person on the planet," I mocked my cousin in hopes of getting her to shut her own mouth. We did have that in common after all.

Ruki was relaxing. I smiled grateful that Brooke had stopped by. It was going to help the night pass by much smoother.

"So, how many people have barraged you with questions?" Brooke asked as she flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder. I chuckled and she shot me an annoyed look.

Ruki looked outside with a gentle smile, "Pretty much everyone…"

I nodded my agreement. My family was not a quite one. "Especially Grams, she really took a liking to Ruki," I added, smiling from ear to ear. It meant the world to me that my only living grandmother approved of my fiancée so much. I'm not saying that I wouldn't be marrying Ruki even if my family didn't approve of her, but knowing that they did made the engagement more pleasant.

Brooke smiled, "That's great! I had a feeling that Grams was going to like her. I'm going to run out and say hey to everybody real quick. I'll be right back," she excused herself politely and ran out back to greet the family.

Ruki looked at me with a curious eyebrow raised. "Why have you never mentioned this cousin over the years? She seems nice… and cool," she smiled a little reluctant with her own statement.

"I have talked about Brooke before, but I can't really tell you if it was around you specifically. I know when we used to hang out with the Tamers I had brought Brooke up. But you and I weren't the best of friends then, so it's possible that you just tuned me out," I said nonchalantly. Ruki gave me a sheepish grin.

"Touché… She looks like you in a way. I can definitely tell that the two of you are related. She has the same straight, dark hair. She has the same blue eyes—except hers are slightly more aqua than yours. She has the tan, flawless skin. Is she from your mother's side?" Ruki asked with a hesitant tone. She was very thoughtful when she spoke about my mother.

I smiled at her. She really never ceases to amaze me. "Yes, Brooke is my mother's sister's daughter. She's actually only four months younger than me. But my aunt was two and a half years younger than my mom. I bet she's still at work and will be stopping by later," I replied.

"You two are the same age?" Ruki asked curiously.

Brooke walked inside hearing our conversation, "Yeah we are. It has made Ryo and me really close over the years." She walked over to Ruki and me with a reserved smile.

Ruki gave a nod, "I'm sorry if this is something that you don't want to talk about… I don't mean to talk out of place."

I placed my hand on her shoulder soothingly. "Don't worry babe, you didn't say anything out of line. We get that reaction a lot," I added to comfort her.

Brooke smiled at Ruki, "My story is similar to yours, at least what I have heard of it. I hope you don't mind. Ryo was very respectful, but the boy tells me everything so I hope you aren't mad."

"Not at all," Ruki shook her head with a thoughtful expression, "Please continue. I would love to hear about it."

Brooke leaned casually on the counter behind her, much like my own stance. We do spend too much time together. I can already tell that Ruki and Brooke will get along. Brooke has a lot of my personality in her; she's just more spunky and blatant, but Ruki will respect that in her I bet.

"Well, my biological father left as soon as he heard the words "I'm pregnant" come out of my mother's mouth. He took off and I have never seen or heard from the man. My mom was sixteen when that happened, it was just a few months after Ryo's mom, Aunt Cecelia found out that she and Uncle Ronin were expecting. My mom and his mom were very close and they raised us that way, as well," she explained in a light tone.

Ruki watched with a look in her eye that I have never seen before, even when she is around Alice or Jeri. This look is like that of camaraderie. I think I was right.

"I know the feeling. I have only met my father once; however, I have a feeling that your mother and you have a closer relationship than me and my mother. We have grown closer over the years, but when I was young we didn't get along at all. It's the stubbornness that gets us," Ruki said with a sheepish smile.

Brooke grinned, "Yeah, my mom and I get that way too," she turned her attention briefly to me, "So Masaki said they invited us all in for a swim. Were you going to join or were you not prepared?" she asked.

I shook my head. "They did invite us, but we weren't prepared. Honestly, I was just bringing Ruki home to meet my dad, not the whole family, but he called everyone anyway," I chuckled.

"Sounds like Uncle Ronin," Brooke responded with a smile, "I have a couple swimsuits in my bag… If you guys want to swim with us. I was on my way home for the summer break," she said.

Ruki's eyes widened slightly. "Really? I guess… I mean, they want us to," she looked at me as if asking what I thought.

"Only if you feel comfortable, Ruk," I stated calmly. "I can grab some shorts. I have a couple things upstairs that I left behind."

Ruki looked at the ground contemplatively, "Sure, your family wants to get to know me. Why not?"

I kissed her cheek, "Why don't you take her out to your car, Brooke? I'll run up and change and then you can use the bathroom and my room to change also."

Brooke nodded giving Ruki a friendly smile. "Sounds good. Come on Ruki, my car's right outside," she motioned Ruki to follow and they disappeared out front.

I jogged upstairs and dug through my closet for an old pair of shorts hoping that I could find some that would still fit. I had most of my growth spurts in my later years, but I haven't grown since I was seventeen so something should be available.

I finally found a pair of khaki cargo shorts that would do and tugged off my shirt and jeans, pulling on the cargo shorts over my boxers. It would work for this spur-of-the-moment evening swim.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I fixed my hair that had been disarrayed. I don't want to sound vain, but the girl of my dreams was going to be seeing me like this for the first time… and I want to look decent.

I shuffled downstairs casually, walking into the kitchen to wait for my future bride and my favorite cousin.

I listened for the front door finding myself jittery. I was anxious to see Ruki in a swimsuit. It was near impossible in our earlier years. She would have never let herself be seen in something as minuscule as a bikini, and I know that is all my cousin wears. I hope she's not too insecure. If she is I could lend her a t shirt… as much as I enjoy her lovely features, I want her to be comfortable. Her personality is what I care about most, and her feelings.

I heard the slam of the door and the girls chatting amiably amongst themselves.

Brooke's voice was the first voice I could make out… because she was slightly louder than Ruki. And when I say slightly, I mean beyond loud.

"Are you okay with the swimsuit? I'm sorry all I have are bikinis. That was larger than most of my others, thicker straps and the ties are tied around the bottoms instead of the bottoms tying," she said with a laugh.

Ruki was following her upstairs. "It's alright. I have one myself at home that's similar. I've only worn it once… and it was to the gym. That is never happening again. This should be fine. Let's just hope it fits," she replied.

After that their voices faded from my hearing range. They were upstairs. It was a few moments before I heard them returning to the bottom floor of the house.

Brooke walked in the kitchen and winked at me, mouthing the words: "Ooh you're gonna like what you see!"

I turned to look at my beautiful fiancée and was stunned speechless at her presence.

Ruki blushed at my incessant staring, but I couldn't help myself. The woman is gorgeous. She had the perfect hour-glass figure. Her milky skin was adorned ever so nicely with auburn freckles, the bikini was a light green and hugged her curves in all the right places, and to top it off her legs were long and lean. I almost had to force my mouth shut.

"Ryo, say something…" Ruki's voice brought me out of my thoughts. She sounded intrigued, but it was an undertone.

I caught her eyes appraising me and it made me smile. "You look phenomenal, babe. Truly breath-taking," I pulled her to me gently.

She surprised me by being the one to kiss me. It was the first time she had initiated the kissing. I almost didn't want to pull back, but I did to gaze into her eyes.

"You look quite handsome," Ruki said with a smirk, taking my hand as she walked with Brooke, "Like a true stud." She winked.

I had to smirk myself. We emerged into the backyard and I saw Masaki's jaw drop. He was only fourteen and I know his hormones are raging. I sent him a trivial glare in hopes that he would get the picture.

Masaki understood my expression immediately and clamped his mouth shut. He sent me an apologetic smile.

Akika and Kaori smiled at us. "Come on you three, hop in! The water feels great," Kaori piped up in her cheerful tone. She was always a cheerleader.

"It would be nice to have more company than just these two," Akika supplemented as she swam over.

Brooke laughed and dove into the deep end of my dad's pool. She popped up, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. "Man that is refreshing!" she smiled at me and Ruki, "Come on, get in slow pokes."

Ruki glanced at me. I really wanted to just jump in, but I doubt that my fiancée would want that.

Even though she plays the tough girl card all the time, I know deep down that she has a girly side. All girls have one.

Ruki is used to pampering, even if she won't admit it. She wouldn't just jump in unless it was a competition, or to show off her skills.

This was not one of those times and I knew it. However, I felt like seeing how far my limitations could stretch.

Instead of leading her to the stairs of the pool at the shallow end to allow her to wade in slowly, I picked her up, and jumped in the middle of the pool where I could stand and she could not.

Ruki let out a shocked squeak, which was adorable, but I know I am going to pay for this later. She clung to me as the cold water surrounded her body.

"Ryo," she smacked my chest as her face flushed, "That was _not_ funny!"

"No, it wasn't at all," I stifled my laugh holding her securely, bridal style. "Your beautiful face was so priceless, Kitten."

She stared up at me, the blush lightening little by little, "Kitten? Since when has that been a pet name?"

I grinned, kissing her lips, "Since right this moment. You're more docile now than you used to be… Before you would have like punched me in the nose for pulling this stunt, but instead you smacked my chest. See my logic, love?"

Ruki was silent for a moment and I studied her expression carefully as she contemplated my words. "Oh my gosh you tamed me," she said in pure disbelief, "My mom and grandmother will be stunned. How the hell did you pull that off?"

"You love me. I only did half the work, you did the rest," I stated matter-of-factly, but smiled lovingly at her. I can't help it; she always makes me want to smile.

Ruki smiled in return, "Guess I can't argue with that," she glanced around at my family who had gone quiet.

Akika and Kaori were staring at us adoringly as if we were the cutest thing they had ever seen. Masaki looked jealous of me which made me chuckle internally. Of course, Brooke was smiling from ear to ear. She was truly happy that I had found my special someone. Especially since Ruki was someone I had gushed about for years.

And yes, I do mean gushed. I have been in love with Ruki Makino since the day we met again in the Digital World. I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with from that day forward.

Brooke broke my train of thought with a splash. Ruki giggled as I sent her a playful glare.

"Hey love birds, are you going to swim or just stare into each other's eyes the whole time?" she laughed as she said it.

I smirked. "What if I wanted to stare into her eyes lovingly the whole time? Do you have a problem with that?" I teased her back.

Ruki wriggled out of my grasp, pecking my cheek with a chaste kiss. "As much as I love you Ryo, I'm all for swimming," she winked at Brooke. What did they have in mind? Wait, is my fiancée really collaborating with my devious cousin? Shit!

Brooke just smirked at me. I looked from one to the other.

"Okay, why am I getting the feeling that I am in serious trouble here?" I asked, putting my hands in the air in mock surrender.

Masaki swam to my side. "We can take them, bro," he stated confidently, folding his arms across his chest trying to look macho.

"Nah man, we're screwed. You have no idea how devious those two can be," I pointed to Ruki and Brooke, "Not to mention that they also have Akika and Kaori on their side. We are outnumbered. I bet Brooke even brought in reinforcements," I shook my head as her grin widened. "Dude we are in deep shit. Why, Brooke? Why did you have to call upon your minions? Sydney and Aya are evil!"

Brooke rolled her eyes at me, "What happened to you? Have you gone soft? They weren't the only people that were called. Your fiancée here made some calls herself."

I looked at Ruki, "Please tell me that you called the guys too. It will be extremely unfair if all you called were Jeri and Alice."

"Relax, handsome. Your loyal, boneheaded fans, Kazu and Kenta couldn't wait to come over, and Takato and Henry will be joining Alice and Jeri. We should be fairly even by the time everyone arrives," Ruki said, batting her eyelashes seductively at me.

I sighed. "It's not fair when you do that either. It just makes me want to give in," I ducked underwater swimming straight to her. I shot out of the water, kissing her deeply as our friends arrived. I could tell by the "whoops" and whistles made by Kazu.

Ruki flipped him off, but didn't break our kiss. That was such a turn on; however, I knew this wasn't the place or time. She knew that as well and finally pulled away acting like it was perfectly natural.

"Hey guys," she called with a smile, still sending a glare Kazu's way.

The group piled in the pool. Jeri came over and hugged us both. "Hi!" she squeaked cheerfully, "So, everything is going well?"

I forced back a chuckle, clearly seeing that she was prodding for gossip already. The anticipation was killing her. "We're fine, Jer. Remember, we've only been engaged for a few weeks," I reminded her and she simply smiled.

"Oh right, well that's great," Jeri turned her attention to Ruki, but Ruki was quick to catch on to her intentions.

"The wedding planning hasn't started yet, I will get to it when I get to it," she leant her head against my shoulder, shaking her head as Jeri pouted.

Alice swam over to cut in before it got out of hand, "Have you told your mom and grandma yet, Ruki?" she asked with a sincere smile.

Ruki nodded, a smile of her own displaying on her lips, "Yes, we told them first. My mom was shocked, but apparently Ryo had asked permission from my grandmother. She had known all along."

I scratched the back of my head with a grin, "Hey, it was traditional. I wanted to be respectful too, you know?"

Henry clapped his hand on my shoulder, "That was cool. We are really happy for you two."

"Yeah, it's great that you guys are getting married. It shocked us a little, but we had seen it coming sooner or later," Takato added genuinely, smiling.

I nodded my thanks. Kazu and Kenta were pretending to cry about my being taken away by the Ice Queen.

Brooke made her way to my side, "Ice Queen?" she asked a little confused since Ruki hadn't gone by that nickname for years.

Ruki smiled and I let her answer. "Oh, those two and I still tease each other. They call me the Ice Queen and I call them pretty much anything from barbarians to hooligans," she stated casually.

"Ah, makes perfect sense," Brooke giggled watching her friends run into my backyard.

"Oh damn," I pretended to hide behind Ruki for kicks and giggles. She looked at me like I was absurd.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ruki asked with her hands on her hips.

I sent her a sheepish grin, placing a couple well-planned kisses on her body before standing up behind her, and wrapping my arms around her waist, "I grew up with these girls. They are Brooke's best friends in the whole world, they're a posse."

Ruki raised a brow, but let me support her weight by leaning flush against my body. "I see. If they are anything like her, I'm guessing they are a boisterous bunch—especially when they get together?"

I nodded, speaking between sucking on her neck. I was done with my right place right time method at the moment; I wouldn't do anything bad with my family and friends watching. And she wasn't stopping me yet, so I believe that she didn't mind my attention to her or her body.

"Brooke and Sydney" _kiss_ "are the worst" _kiss_ "out of the group," I mumbled against her skin, "They are spit fires."

I got a smack to the head suddenly and Ruki bit her lip to contain a giggle. "Brooke that wasn't nice," she all but whined. Oh yeah, she liked it.

Brooke rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself, "Yeah, well, I don't need to see Ryo, who I practically see as more of a big brother than a cousin, sucking face and lavishing your body, okay? You two have places you can do that and it doesn't have to be in his father's pool," she teased us while trying to keep a straight face.

I smirked, "Fine, so what is the plan, Brooke?"

Her friends joined us in the pool. Brooke sat on the ledge so everyone could hear her.

"I was thinking Chicken, or Marco Polo, maybe? It has to be some kind of game where all of us can participate. I want to see if Ruki here can beat me. She looks strong enough," Brooke challenged with a grin.

Ruki gladly accepted the challenge, "Bring it on, I can totally take you," she pushed away from my body reluctantly, even though she had been comfortable as hell.

I grinned, "I'm going to bet on Ruki, Brooke. I know you have skills, but you haven't seen Ruki in action yet."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Fine with me. I'll prove you both wrong."

I hoisted Ruki onto my shoulders and she raked her fingers through my wet hair, gently squeezing her thighs against my ears. She bent down to whisper, "You better help me win."

I winked, "No worries there. I don't plan on losing this match. With you by my side we can kick anyone's ass," I replied as my usual cocky tone threw itself out there.

Ruki giggled. I knew we were in for a fair fight, but Ruki and I had our hearts set on winning. It wasn't every day that the Digimon King and his Queen were working together, but when we do we can conquer anything. I grinned at the irony.

**A/N: :D sooooooo, here is another chapter. I had to make this one nice and long to fill in the information on all the new characters I'm bringing in. Brooke is an OC of mine that I've had for years, I thought now would be an appropriate time to toss her in the mix. She is going to become Ruki's right hand girl, right along with Alice and Jeri. :D**

**Sorry I haven't quite made it to all the juicy stuff yet. I want to make sure that everything is in place and for it to be the right time. That time has not come yet, but I am working my way to it. I promise that within the next couple chapters there will be more and more. A little lime leading up to the lemon if you know what I mean ;)**

**Dolce S****.- ****Yes, Ruki is thinking about kids. I have it all planned out. It helps get her in the mood. I decided that she is slowly but steadily coming to terms with being in a serious and deeply bound relationship with Ryo. It's bringing out the depth of the person we all know she is, and allowing the fun side of her- Miss "Wildcat" to show just when she wants it to. I am so glad you are enjoying the story. It is a blast to right. More coming up soon! **

**Anon****- :3 Teehee, thank you! I promise I am working up to the good stuff. I want their relationship to be perfectly and incandescently intact. Ruki is showing her girly side and all the depths of her emotions to him. I am even showing her appreciation and adoration for him in little snippets. Next chapter will be some wet fun! (Lol pun intended.) It will have some lime more than likely, but nothing lemony yet. I want to save their coming of one for the right time. The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Thank you to ALL my readers and reviewers. Your support is awesome and amazing! Thank you so much, I greatly appreciate it. **

**And lastly, my thanks go to my splendiferous and phenomenal beta—TwilightGuru09! Happy to have you on board once again, full speed ahead!**

**Much love,**

**Ebony**


	6. The Ice Queen Thaws

Extraordinary Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its characters with which I am using. Inspiration for the story and title is Green Day's song "Extraordinary Girl". However, I do own some of the OC's I have given Ryo for family members. They are of my creation.**

**A/N: This story will not have the actual Digimon in it, just the Tamers of Season 3. Canon pairings: mainly Ryo/Ruki, but with hints of Jeri/Takato, and Henry/Alice.**

**I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter story thanks to my readers. Thank you all.**

_****Dedicated to my fellow author and friend, Dolce Saito. This is for her! :D**_

_**~Eb [formerly Digi_Chick]**_

~Ruki's POV~

Chapter 6

I sat perched firmly on Ryo's shoulders. I hadn't taken us long to kick ass at Chicken. Now, this wasn't a game that I had ever played, but I have seen other couples and friends play it before.

I got the hang of it right away. So far I had made Ryo's cousins, Akika and Kaori, fall over as Masaki and Kenta lost their balance. Jeri and Takato surrendered pretty quickly.

However, Alice gave me a good run for my money. She gave us a real fight. I knew Henry would be the one to beat. He was a black belt in multiple martial arts.

I rested my hands, currently tangled, in Ryo's soft hair. We were taking a break. So far neither Ryo nor Henry had lost their balance and it was a power struggle between Alice and me.

Thank god, Ryo was strong. I will not be happy if we lose this match. I am a terrible loser; I will be the first to admit it. I am a sore loser.

Ryo looked up at me, "Don't worry, we will take them down," he whispered with a wink.

It made me smile. Not that I doubted us; as I said before, Ryo and I were trouble. We were strong together.

"Oh we better win this, Hunkalicious," I whispered back with a smirk.

A matching smirk made its way onto his face. Oh yes, Mr. Ryo Akiyama liked that nickname very much.

I could tell by the way he flexed his muscles in his shoulders and arms beneath me. He has so much raw power in his body. I had never really taken the time to get this close to examine. However, I figure that since he is going to be my husband soon, it's not wrong for me to gawk.

Alice looked at me as Henry walked over. She was perched confidently on his shoulders also, matching my stance.

Her expression was challenging, and held a hint of cockiness behind it. She thinks that just because her boyfriend knows some karate, Ryo won't win.

Boy, she is wrong.

"What is it, Alice," I asked not amused, prompting her to speak her mind.

She crossed her arms across her chest defensively, "Are the love birds done conspiring?"

Ryo smirked again, "Conspiring?" he asked with a chuckle.

It made me laugh, too. _"As if," _I thought to myself, "Sorry to disappoint you Alice, but we haven't become conspirators in the last five minutes. We were just waiting for you. Ready?" I taunted.

Ryo tightened his grip around my thighs making sure that he held me tight, but not wanting to harm me.

Alice giggled. "Yeah, okay. We are ready if you are," she winked at Henry.

Our friends were sitting on the side of the pool watching our interactions.

Kazu smirked, "Hurry it up already! You guys had your break," he shouted. He was obviously rooting for his hero.

I shook my head. I do not need comments from the peanut gallery.

Before I could make a snide remark to him, Brooke stepped forward. She was acting as the referee.

Her friends Aya and Sydney were at her side, giddy. Ryo and I impressed them so far.

"Okay, guys, you know the rules. Go," she shouted waving a shirt in place of a flag.

That was the start of the round and not even five minutes later Ryo and I had turned Alice and Henry over. I smirked at our teamwork.

"Boo-yah!" I shouted not bothering to cover up my cocky attitude. I was extremely glad that we were winning. "So much for that black belt Henry."

Henry laughed a little as he helped Alice out of the water. "Yeah, yeah. Looks like the king and queen are still ruling their court. Good job." He was being sincere, but that disappointment lingered in his eyes. Like me, he hated losing.

Alice kissed his cheek, whispering, "We'll get them next time."

I decided that I liked my throne very much right about now. Ryo's shoulders were very comfortable. He was looking up at me, his cerulean eyes shining with the sunlight. He leaned his head against my bare torso.

My hands acted on their will and entwined themselves with his hair. I think he really enjoyed the sensation.

Everyone had dispersed momentarily, probably due to Brooke's encouragement. Ryo's cousin was great. It was nice having another girl who understood me. Not that Alice and Jeri don't, I enjoy their friendship very much. Though, with Brooke, things are a little different.

With her having a personality like Ryo, I automatically trusted her. She's his closest relative. One day, Brooke will be like a "sister-in-law"... okay, so she'll really be a cousin-in-law, but they consider each other siblings. Either way, she will be family.

Ryo pulled me from my thoughts, lifting me from his shoulders. It took me by surprise at first. I raised a brow.

"Really, you couldn't just let me enjoy my moment. I had the best seat in the house. I was comfortable," I joked partially, but smiled at his expression.

He kissed me before responding. Gosh, his lips are amazing. I truly love to kiss the man. I know I don't come off as the mushy type. And truth be told, I am not or I wasn't until I met Ryo.

Before him, I never had any feelings for a guy. I can't say I had a crush, or took a liking to anyone growing up. Relationships didn't concern me. I thought I was too good for love, adoration, and respect.

Then Ryo showed up and knocked me on my ass. He is everything I want and more. So much more. There isn't a moment where he hasn't surprised me. Even by making me feel or think in a way I hadn't before. He doesn't even have to know that he surprised me because most of the time, he doesn't know.

I'm slowly trying to work my way up to being open and honest with everything in my life, in our lives, since they will be joined very soon.

"Babe, as much as I was enjoying the massage, I thought we could hop out of the water for a bit. You can sit on my lap if you want the second best seat in the house," he replied casually with a wink.

I smiled. It's like I can't get enough of him these days. "You're right. I guess I can't sit on your shoulders forever," I said, climbing out of the pool.

I felt a playful slap on my ass, and turned slightly to look at him. It wasn't a scold, yet he did have that irresistible sheepish grin on his face.

"I couldn't resist," Ryo commented following my lead. He got out of the pool and stood by my side.

"I gathered that," I laughed a truly pure laugh. Now I am a little more self conscious about the whole idea of public displays of affection. The fact that I've had much less experience than Ryo sometimes stilled me. However, here in his backyard without the family around, the affection was becoming more natural.

I leaned against him, lightly brushing his damp hair away from his eyes. "Looks like someone needs a hair cut," I teased in a playful manner.

He saw right through me and threw one back, "You wouldn't have anything to hold onto if I did that, would you Kitten?"

The thought made me blush. Damn... I've never blushed so much in my life.

Whatever. I kissed him to silence any further witty banter. Him and I could go at it for hours, joking that is. This made shutting him up easier.

Usually I pull away quickly, but I think I'm getting used to this part of the relationship. Definitely. The more we kissed, the more I didn't want to stop. The thought makes me sound like a preteen with raging hormones.

It was Ryo that broke the kiss, for air. I stared up at him. He respected me enough not to get too hot and heavy. I did love that about him.

When we had met, all I saw was the cocky teenage boy with a serious ego problem. He was always surrounded by fan girls, which now that I think back I was possibly jealous of them. I refuse to admit that to Ryo, yet, if I ever do.

During the many conversations we have had since our engagement, he told me that the image of him being a player was false. I found it kind of hard to believe. Then again, everyone in the group assured me that I was the only girl they ever heard him talk about.

Out of any guy, hands down, Ryo was the one. I unknowingly fell in love with him back when we were in the Digital World, and after we fought off the D-Reaper. From that day forward I tried to fight the feelings with every fiber of my being. It never worked. For that I am thankful to this day. Otherwise, I would either be an old maid later on in life or would have found some screwy guy like my mother.

Ryo lifted my chin gently, causing me to meet his eyes again. I gave him a confused expression.

He smiled genuinely, "You were off in la-la land. What are you thinking about? You're always extremely focused when you think like that."

I bit my lip. It's probably time to get a little deeper with Ryo. Sometimes I forget that we skipped the dating process, so while we plan the wedding we are actually rewinding back and filling in blanks along the way.

"Just about... you, us... things like that," I tried to hold his gaze, but my eyes fell to the ground. From embarrassment mostly. I was really bad about opening up. I hated feeling so vulnerable with him.

I was totally exposed. The realization of everything crashed down on me suddenly. We were here at his family's house, telling our friends and family about the engagement.

I felt his arms wrap around me securely. I inhaled deeply. I don't want to freak out and have a panic attack or anything.

"Take your time, babe," Ryo encouraged soothingly. He led us to the lawn chairs and sat on one, pulling me into his lap.

I turned sideways so that I could see his face while we talked, laying my hands in my lap. I spun my ring around my finger subconsciously. I found myself doing that a lot. He watched me and spoke up.

"Are you having second thoughts? Do you think we're moving too fast?" He was seriously concerned.

Shit... I was making him doubt. That's not at all what I want.

I shook my head, squeezing his hand to assure him. "No, it's nothing like that Ry. This has been... extremely nice. You have no idea. Meeting your family and being accepted is something that I will never forget. That's kind of what I've been thinking about. You know? We aren't moving too fast at all. Frankly, I think this is the perfect pace," I smiled when he kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad. I was afraid they would scare you off, but they took to you quick. They are your family as much as they are mine at this point," Ryo said, rubbing my back gently.

I wanted to continue to express myself. I'm not that great at it and every opportunity I get with Ryo makes it seem normal, natural almost.

I like the person I am with him. I am truly myself around Ryo. He has seen me at my best, my worst, everything in between and he still wants me to be his wife. It makes me feel special. I've never felt that way before. I don't want it to go away, ever.

I brought my fingers to his face, tracing his features. He let me without any objection. He's so patient.

"I already love having a family like yours," I replied to his last statement. I honestly did. They were amazing. I knew why Ryo was the man he is. I smiled, tracing his lips with my pointer finger. He gently kissed it making my face flush again.

"How do you do that," I inquired aloud, rhetorically of course. He knew I was just stating a thought. Then I got serious. "Why can I be... vulnerable with you? I can hardly show myself, my personality, to my friends. You are more than that, but... you don't judge me. Why? Why me?"

Ryo's brows creased then softened. He leaned his forehead against mine. "You're over-thinking, Ruk. You already know the answers to your questions. Do you realize how important you are to me? You are my world. I would give anything to make you happy forever. Why on earth would I judge the woman I love? I love your personality. You're vivacious, tenacious, spunky, smart, funny, clever, and sexy. You always tell me that I am perfect; well, in my mind, that's you. Whole, sincere, genuine. You were never afraid to speak your mind. You are bold, energetic, strong... Amazing. I could go on. Can you accept that you are more perfect than even the woman I imagined I would be with when I was a little boy? I can't believe that you allowed me your hand in marriage. You agreed. That right there, that was the day I will never forget. Not in a million years," He spoke with such emotion. It was raw and from the heart.

I felt tears flowing from my eyes and for the first time in my life I didn't want to stop them. I had no hesitation, no embarrassment in front of him.

"I've always wanted to give a good speech like that. I never thought I would have the chance. But then again, I never thought I was going to fall in love. Growing up, after my dad abandoned us, I decided that relationships weren't worth anything. My mother always came home with chumps and my grandmother never remarried after my grandfather's death. I never had a male role model. When we met, even though we didn't necessarily get along, I did admire you fleetingly I will admit. You fought for what you wanted, looks like you live your life that way. You changed my perspective completely, a whole one-eighty. I really missed you after high school when you went off to college. I thought I had missed my chance. The one chance I actually believed I could have, had driven off. I wasn't looking forward to that summer camp, but when I saw you there I was relieved. Especially when I found out that you were still single," I was rambling through the tears.

Everything just started to spill out. I wanted him to know. I had to let him know that he was my one and only. He has told me multiple times that I'm the only girl for him; it won't hurt too much to tell him that the feeling is mutual.

I glanced at my ring. His fingers were tracing it slowly. I could feel his eyes on me. They were intense. I think he was surprised by my thoughts, hopefully pleasantly surprised.

I wasn't finished yet. I think he knew that. We did have an internal connection at times. He nodded for me to continue.

I took another breath, "I can't say, as a little girl, whether or not I had an image of whom I wanted to marry. Or even what I wanted in a man. If anything, it was whatever was the opposite of the cookie cutter guy. That's what I saw in you. You're different in the best possible way. You are sweet and caring. You put everyone's interests before your own at any given time. You're funny, probably the only guy that can make me laugh sincerely. You're honest, and still totally human. You let people see your strengths, but you went a step further and allowed me to see your weaknesses on top of that. And I still think you are perfect. You stand up for those who deserve it, and those who don't just because it's right. You strive for excellence, even though you don't have to try. You're brilliant and charming and insanely gorgeous. If I could go back and come up with the attributes I wanted in a husband, they would be everything you are. If there wasn't a Ryo Akiyama in the world, I would never marry. Because I can only give my heart away once, and it's been taken. You're the only man I can ever be with. There isn't another man on the planet that could compare or make me feel the way that you do."

It was silent between us for a few moments, a comfortable silence. Ryo looked like he was processing my words. His body was tense beneath me. I wasn't sure if that was good, or bad.

I watched his every movement. His face was calm, thoughtful, and something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Finally a tear broke free from his eyes as his gaze met mine. His body shuddered slightly.

"I'm not the only one who can give a good speech, Ruki," He was smiling. It was a different smile than I had seen before. It's like a weight had been lifted. I think I succeeded in assuring him of my devotion. "Thank you, from the depths of my heart. I have waited my entire existence to hear that from you. You're my all. I can't wait to say my vows to you and have us sealed together as man and wife. That day keeps playing itself in my head, and yet I know once our wedding is really here the fantasy in my head will be blown away by the reality."

I wiped the tears from his eyes, "Seems like we have that in common, Ryo. I'm nervous for that day, only for the fact that I want to make it perfect for you. I don't want to screw it up."

"You won't. You couldn't, even if you tried," he kissed me. "As long as you are there with a minister, we could elope and I would be happy."

I laughed softly, snuggling my body to his as the wind picked up some. "You would say that. We need to do it right. Our parents would have a cow if we just up and eloped. But you are right, I guess. It will be perfect regardless. I love you," I smiled as he pulled me closer to his body.

"I love you, too," He professed holding me gently.

I could hear his family and our friends inside the house. The funny thing about it was, I didn't care that they were watching or eavesdropping on an intensely private conversation that we just had. Being in Ryo's arms made my cares slip away.

I leaned back a little, glancing over our shoulders. "How long before we join everyone again?" I asked with an amused look.

Ryo chuckled and shrugged. "Sooner or later, I suppose. It's getting kind of chilly out here without a towel. Think we should head inside? You know they're gonna bombard us about all this."

"So what? Isn't this more normal? Oh my gosh, are we becoming a normal couple?" I said with mock-disbelief. Ryo scooped me up in his arms bridal style in return.

"You bet your ass we are. I have to admit, I like it. We won't lose our difference, though. We will never be an entirely normal couple. We're too unique to be cookie cutter. There isn't a book to tell us anything about our relationship. We'd just end up burning the book and saying _'to hell with it'_." He spoke with confidence in his statement.

I laughed, holding onto his neck as he brought us to the house.

"True," I admitted as he opened the door. Skillfully, I might add. He grinned.

Kazu was the first to point out the obvious. "Dude, the Ice Queen is thawing you!"

I sent him a glare. Ryo just rolled his eyes. "Kazu, we're getting married. I think that ship has sailed. And besides, I think she's thawing a bit herself."

I wriggled from his grip playfully to make a scene. He set me down. "I can still kick ass. I'm not completely melted yet." I joked. "By the way, it's freezing in here. Hmm, wonder why."

With that I walked upstairs to change. Ryo was laughing and so was his family. Well, everyone was actually. Good thing I still have a sense of humor throughout all of this.

It was a good night. We spent the rest of the time playing board games and talking with his family. Our friends had bowed out pretty early, leaving us to bond. I was grateful that they had come to celebrate. It meant a lot that they took part in our engagement.

We said good-bye to the last of his relatives around three in the morning. I yawned.

Ryo's dad had said his good nights and headed to bed. Ryo told him that we would lockup if we stayed or left. We hadn't decided.

Brooke walked over, getting ready to leave herself. She hugged us both.

"It was great meeting you, Ruki. I look forward to spending more time together in the future. I'm sure I'll be around if that's okay. I need to see my favorite cousin every now and again." She smiled sincerely.

I sent one back. She was going to be a great friend and I knew our friendship would grow over the years.

"I don't mind one bit. I would never stop the two of you from hanging out. It was a pleasure. We will be seeing you soon enough anyway. The wedding plans will be starting one of these days. I'm sure I'll call upon your input," I replied.

Ryo hugged her one last time, "Drive safe. Text me and let me know you get home safe. Are you staying at your mom's?" he asked.

Brooke nodded. "Yes, she didn't come, but I think work was hectic. You two should stop by one of these days. I will Ryo. Have a good night."

Ryo smiled and nodded. "You too. Tell her hi for me. Love you."

"Love you too, bro." She ran out to her car and we waited until she was out of sight to shut the door.

I looked at him, rubbing my eyes. "Are we staying or heading to my place?" I asked as I yawned again.

Ryo picked me up. I was too tired to be surprised this time. I just cuddled to his warm body.

"I think we'll just crash here. You don't mind, right?" he asked.

All I could do was mumble. Today had drained me of energy, in a good way.

He took that as a yes and brought us up to his bedroom. He laid me in the twin bed.

I raised a brow at him. "This isn't really a lot of room. Why is your bed so small?"

"Because... I don't know. I never upgraded to a larger bed before I moved out to college. The dorm already had a bed so I figured that I would just use that one. Are you going to be uncomfortable? We have to get used to sleeping together anyway."

Ryo was being cheeky. As tired as I was I picked up on it. I laughed a little and twisted my body to kiss him.

"Yeah, yeah. I will be comfortable, but you better know this upfront: I am a blanket hog. If you can handle sleeping with me here I think we will be fine in a queen bed. Climb in before I make you sleep on the floor," I retorted teasingly.

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled as he quickly tossed off his shirt and slid in behind me.

It was different being in a small space with your fiancé, but I can't say that I didn't like it.

"Good night beautiful," he placed a kiss on my neck.

I smiled, keeping myself faced away from him. It was extremely comfortable; I have no complaints here.

"Good night, handsome. Sweet dreams."

It wasn't long before we both drifted to sleep, not even his snoring stopped me from falling right asleep.

* * *

Oh yeah, this marriage will be solid as a rock.

**A/N: Omg! I am sorry, finally my computer is fixed. Here was the next chapter in the Ryo/Ruki love fest! Don't worry I will be posting a bunch of chapters right after this one. I'm working on finishing up this for the lovely Dolce S., Anon., all my amazing reviewers, and myself!**

* * *

**I wanted to get Ruki completely on board with the relationship, engagement, and thought of marriage. No more teetering, she is all in! I was trying to show her vulnerability and adoration for Ryo. To open up to him like he always did to her. Now they are at the same place.**

* * *

**Not as much lime goodness or anything. I think I'm saving that still. It's not quite there. Too much to take into consideration. They couldn't just go for it. :) That just wouldn't be Ruki like. And Ryo's a gentleman.**

* * *

**Dolce- My sincerest apologies for taking so long. First my computer crashed and then we got it fixed and my Internet went out. Blah! I really hope you like this chapter! I'm getting there! This took a while to come up with, but I'm content with the finished product. Next up will be them starting the wedding plans, officially with Rumiko and Seiko. Good times, right? **** Let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

**Anon.- I got your message. And I tried as quick as I could to come up with the results of another chapter. I hope you like this, also! I decided against anything juicy as of yet. Ryo and Ruki's relationship is much more complex. Now they are fully on board and it is full speed ahead! I have much more to come. My next chapters hopefully will be posted in bulk. Next up is wedding planning with Ruki's mom and grandma. Can't wait to hear your feedback!**

* * *

**P.S: I am posting this without my beta, just to get something up and running. Sorry TwilightGuru09. Everything else will be run through you first. **** So any errors are simply my fault. I tried to edit best I could, but I know she'll catch something! Haha **

* * *

**Love, Ebony R.**


	7. Breakfast, Interrogations,and Queen Beds

Extraordinary Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its characters with which I am using. Inspiration for the story and title is Green Day's song "Extraordinary Girl". However, I do own some of the OC's I have given Ryo for family members. They are of my creation.**

**A/N: This story will not have the actual Digimon in it, just the Tamers of Season 3. Canon pairings: mainly Ryo/Ruki, but with hints of Jeri/Takato, and Henry/Alice.**

**I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter story thanks to my readers. Thank you all.**

_****Dedicated to my fellow author and friend, Dolce Saito. This is for her! :D**_

_**~Eb [formerly Digi_Chick]**_

~Ryo's POV~

Chapter 7

I awoke to some unfamiliar music. It was quiet, sounding awfully faint. Ruki had groaned and her arm flew out in search of something. I buried my face in the crevice of her neck and shoulder.

"What's that noise?" I mumbled through a yawn.

Ruki nuzzled her body closer to me, grumbling, "My phone… That's my mom's ring tone. It's in my purse… on your dresser."

I chuckled at her tone and rolled over slightly, twisting to reach her purse. I found the handle blindly and swung it over to us. "Here, my love."

She laughed and took it from me, expertly digging out her phone. She hit redial, calling her mother and pushed the speakerphone button.

It rang twice and then her mother's cheerful voice spread throughout the room.

"_Darling! I thought you were ignoring me. Where on Earth are you? You never came home last night. Are you still with Ryo? How was the meeting with his family?"_

Rumiko barely took a breath with her onslaught of inquiries. Ruki gave me an annoyed expression, I just smiled. I knew it was simply because she wasn't a morning person, much unlike me.

"Hey, Mom. Yes, I am still at Ryo's. Meeting his family was really nice. You just woke us up. What are you doing up so early?" she asked, glancing at the time. She was right—it was early, not even seven in the morning yet.

I pulled Ruki to me, getting her to relax.

Her mom responded, "_Awe, you're always such a grump in the morning, Sweetie. I got up with your grandmother and we went for a stroll and had some delicious coffee. I hope Ryo can handle your reluctance to being cheerful when you wake up."_

I chuckled, letting Rumiko know of my presence. "Don't worry I can handle her wrath. Good morning, Rumiko."

"_Oh! Good morning, Ryo. I didn't know you were listening," _She laughed. I smiled internally. Ruki's laugh sounded a little like her mother's, you can tell that in little ways they are related. Not to mention that they look similar.

"_I'm sorry that I woke you two. I just wanted to know if you both wanted to have breakfast with Ruki's grandma and me."_

Ruki looked at me as if asking if I was going to make us go. I gazed back at her as Rumiko's question replayed in our heads.

I knew that Ruki got along with her mother. They might not always act like it, but they had become closer after our incident with the D-Reaper.

Ruki shared with me, back while we were at camp, that her mother and she had a heart to heart together about things of their past.

She said that it had been a very long conversation to get everything out in the open. From her mother's modeling career to her father leaving, even the brief time that she had met him when we were younger, were all topics that they had covered.

I was proud of them both. It took a lot of courage to mend a family. I had done similar things with my father upon my return from the Digital World.

When Ruki had told me about those things, I could see how much happier she was than when we had first met. At that point I hadn't expected us to be in a place where she was comfortable sharing those personal thoughts with me. That's when I had decided to propose.

I thought about Ruki being closer to her family. I knew that part of her willingness to let them in was partly thanks to Renamon, Ruki's Digimon. She was her partner and friend.

It had been a big role, a necessary role in Ruki's life. She had been very loving and loyal to Ruki and in turn it taught Ruki to be the same. She let the bitterness go. It had allowed Ruki to trust and let her mother into her personal life.

I smiled a little as Ruki snuggled closer to me. She lifted up the phone, "Okay, Mom, Ryo and I will be over in just a bit. We need to get around."

Rumiko gave a squeal of joy. I think the silence had been leading her to think that we were going to pass.

_"I'm so glad, Dear! Take your time. Your grandma and I will have breakfast ready when you get here."_

I chuckled, speaking up, "We look forward to seeing you both."

_"Oh, honey, we do, too! See you very soon!"_

Ruki smiled, taking her phone off speaker, "Bye, Mom, see you then." She hung up and looked at me. "Get ready for lots of girly conversation."

I smirked, sliding out of my bed, "Was that a warning for me or you?"

She followed my lead with a laugh, playing with her hair. "Me, but for you as well. It gets... a little crazy. I love my mom and all; however, I can only take so much model drama. I hate drama."

I kissed her gently, "I'll do my best to enjoy myself. It won't be so bad since I'll be there with you."

The idea brought another smile to her face.

I think it's finally sinking in that she never has to do things alone anymore. Unless she chooses to, of course. I'm more than amiable about letting her have days to herself and with her friends and family.

Ruki twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. I had come to notice that was one of her nervous habits. Things were so real.

I placed my hands on her hips, leaning my forehead against hers. She smiled raising those gorgeous amethyst eyes to mine.

"Want to use my bathroom to freshen up? I'll use the bathroom downstairs for the guests." I kissed her cheek, watching her relax slowly.

She nodded her head gently, "I could do that. We don't have to rush to my house."

I chuckled, "We can't take forever either," I teased back as I made my way downstairs to take a quick shower. My dad was already in the kitchen with his huge pot of coffee brewing. "Morning, Pop."

My dad raised his head I acknowledgment. He was like Ruki—not a morning person in the slightest. "Hey, son. What are you doing up so early? I swear you got that from your mother."

Smiling, I leaned against the counter in front of him, "Actually I would have preferred to sleep longer myself. However, Rumiko called Ruki and asked us if we wanted to have breakfast with them."

"Oh, that will be nice. Have you met Rumiko before?" he asked, starting up the stove. His specialty in the cooking fields were grilling and breakfast. I always enjoyed those meals the best.

I nodded, "A few times, never in a setting like this though. She's different than Ruki, but you can definitely tell that they are related. Ruki gets the majority of her personality from her grandmother."

I walked over and grabbed a mug from the kitchen cabinet. My dad raised a brow at me, "Have you taken a liking to coffee? You used to hold your breath when I made it while you grew up."

I just grinned and poured myself a cup, adding some creamer. "Yeah... College helped me get over that. I needed a boost some nights... So I tried it, and it isn't so bad."

He elbowed me playfully, "I have hoped for this day forever!" He joked.

"Ha, ha, ha, Dad. You're the funniest. I'm gonna go enjoy this warm cup of coffee and shower," with that I made my way to the spare bathroom. I showered and dressed in all of ten minutes. I walked out to the living room, checking the time to make sure that we wouldn't be late for anything. We had plenty of time. I turned the TV on and sipped my drink.

It smelled really good in the house. My dad was frying up some bacon and eggs, making himself his signature omelet. I tried to focus on the show in front of me.

I don't know how long I was watching TV before I got up to check on Ruki. I made my way upstairs to my bedroom; seeing the door shut, I figured she was still getting around. I smiled to myself, waiting patiently.

The door opened and I glanced over. Ruki met my gaze with a light flush.

"Oh, there you are," she said softly. My eyes grazed over her, taking every inch of her in. Her hair was slightly damp just enough to wave. It was natural and sexy as hell. She was sporting one of my old t-shirts and her jeans. Gosh, she's the most beautiful person I've seen on this planet.

Honestly Ruki and I have always had a sexual tension. I've liked her for what... going on six or more years? Seriously, she has always been high on the hot scale, even when we were younger.

She may not come out and say it, but part of me thinks that she is aware of her beauty. The way she carries herself is confident and elegant. She might seem like a "tomboy", but deep down my Ruki is a lady. She is gorgeous; she just doesn't want to admit it.

Looking at her this morning solidifies that. She is more comfortable in her skin, the girly side, around me—her future husband. Hell yeah.

I grinned, meeting her halfway. "Well, don't you look fantastic, babe," My heart swelled as her blush darkened and she fought to hide her smile.

"You don't look half bad yourself. You clean up pretty nice, handsome," I heard her throw in at the end. Her thinking that I am handsome is all I need, forever.

"Thank you. Ready to see your mom and grandma?" I asked, gently pulling her to me.

She twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers gingerly and nodded, "Kind of. I tried to prepare for it," she giggled. "They are really excited that we are together. My mother has been gushing to her friends and colleagues... Oh, and my mom wants her photographer to do our engagement and wedding photos."

I smiled, "That is fine with me. We have time to get the wedding plans started, and that begins with heading to your mother and grandmother's house." I grabbed my keys and wallet. She slipped her hand in mine, something I wasn't expecting. I kissed it gently and we headed out to the truck.

I drove us to the Makino residence and pulled up next to her car. Ruki took a deep breath and opened her door. "Get ready for an interesting breakfast," she grinned back at me. I followed her up to the front door as she unlocked it.

"I think I can handle it, beautiful," I kissed her cheek, "If you could handle my family, I can survive yours." We walked in the doorway and slipped off our shoes.

Ruki led me to the dining area, "Mom, we're here!" she called.

Rumiko emerged from the kitchen, the swinging door swiftly shutting behind her. "Kids! Oh, you are just in time. We just finished cooking everything. Don't you two look adorable," She flashed me a big smile, "Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable. We'll bring it out for you."

We couldn't even utter a word before she ushered us to the table. Ruki wasn't kidding. Her mom didn't want our help. We were to relax and cozy up together until food was served.

Before I knew it, breakfast entrees and dishes were being placed on the table and Rumiko and Seiko were bustling about the kitchen.

I glanced at Ruki, chuckling. "Wow, this is such a different atmosphere than being home with my dad. It kind of feels like it had with my mom... It's nice." I commented lightly. It was bringing back memories that I hadn't even realized that I had stored away.

"It's always been this way, though when it's just me, they allow me to grab stuff and aide them. Typically it goes just like this," Ruki smiled gently, resting her head on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Her inquiry was pure and curious. Memories of my mother did make me sad most of the time, I miss her dearly. This, however, made me feel like I was home. It was something I had been missing growing up.

"I'm fine, I promise," I kissed her forehead as her guardians made their way to the table. My stomach growled suddenly as the scent of breakfast wafted to my nostrils. "It smells amazing!"

Seiko's kind eyes held a gracious gleam in them, and she smiled, "Thank you, dear. Please dig in."

It wasn't long before we had devoured the majority of the food lain out on the table. I mean, I am a grown college student, and this is a fabulously home-cooked meal. It was heaven in my mouth. I can't describe how it felt being in this environment again.

Ruki had been watching me, as we engaged her family in the conversation. It was light, humorous, and friendly. We listened to her mother tell stories about herself and the modeling career she was so fond of. Seiko chimed in telling stories about the good old days.

It was nice, simple. I squeezed Ruki's hand under the table gently, deciding that I wanted a little more of her... back story, you could call it.

I winked at her and glanced over around the house, taking in the pictures they had decorating the walls. Like any household, it had pictures from varying years of Ruki and her family as she grew. Perfect.

I had offered to help clean up now that we were finished with breakfast, but Seiko swatted me away firmly, but with her kind touch. "As a host, I can't allow you to do that." Her tone was light.

I nodded with a chuckle, "Alright, but being a gentleman, I was raised to be a helpful and respectful guest. It wouldn't kill me to aide you in carrying anything into the kitchen."

She laughed, "Sit down, I have been doing this for many years. I can handle it."

I relented and sat beside Ruki once more. Ruki laughed, leaning into me. "I don't get my stubbornness from her at all."

"No never," I replied with as much sarcasm as she had mustered. Her eyes sparkled when I looked into them. She was so comfortable around me now. I noticed Rumiko smiling at us from the table.

"You took are a perfect match," she gushed suddenly. Ruki rolled her eyes a little, but smiled. Rumiko laughed, "Again, with the eyes. Ruki, dear, you know I speak the truth or this man wouldn't be at your side and you know it! She has standards, and I think you hit every one of them. You might have even surpassed the list."

I raised a brow, "You have a list?"

Ruki blushed slightly, "Not a physical one..." she lightly tapped her temple, "but I might have made a mental one over the years."

"Do tell," I prompted with a smile. _'Thank you Rumiko.'_ I thought. It wasn't everyday that Ruki just came out and told me her secrets and all her dreams, whims, and wishes. I hope that we can get to that point, however.

She gave me a challenging expression, then turned slightly so she was facing her mother and me. "Okay..." Ruki looked at her mom, "Thanks for bringing this up. It wasn't exactly what I had pictured for breakfast."

Without missing a beat, Rumiko smiled and gave a Ruki-worthy retort. "Look, he's your man, isn't it about time you reached the surface with him? I thought you had 'thawed' from your Ice Queen years."

I held back my chuckle, glancing between the two strong-willed women. Seiko caught my eye, with a gleam that said "You asked for it, boy." Haha, I guess I had. Well, I can live with her wrath later.

Ruki gave a sigh of defeat, but it wasn't an angry one. She looked directly at her mother and turned her attention back to me. "Fine! Okay, back when we were dealing with the D-Reaper, I realized that I kind of liked you. So, after that I may or may not have judged other guys against you. All that makes up Ryo was what I held as my standards for guys... However, I was in denial all those years. That is why I never dated anyone."

It took me aback, but I was flattered. I really hadn't expected that answer to come out of her mouth, but it warmed my heart that it was true.

I grinned, "Well, you know as well as I do that... unfortunately I had "fan girls", and they were obnoxious, but every single one was scrutinized by me against your perfection. You had more... suitors, you might say, than just me. I heard all about them through the guys. The boys locker room buzzed with your name through junior high and high school."

Ruki eyed me suspiciously, as if to see if I was exaggerating or telling the truth. She kissed my cheek, as a confirmation that she believed me, after a few moments. "Yeah, well, your name and picture was everywhere. It made it really hard to ignore you, even after you graduated." She gave me an impish smile that could make me do her bidding any time.

"I would love to take the credit and say that, that was my intention for after I left, but it was not. Leaving for college was probably one of the hardest things I have done in life. The Tamers, and you, are the first real friends I made. I didn't like the inclination that I had to leave you behind and move on."

Rumiko chimed into our conversation. Is it wrong of me, as her future son-in-law, to almost have forgotten that she and her mother were still in the room? Oops.

"Good thing you didn't forget my little girl. If you had, she would have not only been heartbroken, but I'm afraid she would have lead her life as an old maid never marrying or finding love."

I couldn't contain my chuckle that time. Ruki let out a groan, but laughed softly herself. "Thanks for that Mom... Sadly, you're probably right."

Seiko joined us, then, wiping her hands on her apron. She perched across from the two of us, beside her daughter. I glanced around at the women surrounding me. Three generations of lovely, strong, independent ladies; they were a force to be reckoned with. It was a nice balance from all the testosterone in my house growing up.

"Ruki, may have found someone else, if Ryo had not come along; however, she wouldn't be happy like she is today, nor would she have considered it to be love. There is only one person you will fall in love with your entire life; needless to say, you can love many people. Love comes in many forms, but to be truly, deeply in love with someone — that is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I do believe that you have found it." Seiko added her two cents to our conversation.

I smiled. Ruki nodded her head, "I couldn't have said it better myself, Grandma."

"That is experience talking, dear," Rumiko said as she flipped her hair. "She feels that way about my life, only I am the one that finds someone else. It's not that I don't want to be happy, I haven't found my "Mr. Right". You are a lucky young lady to have found yours."

Ruki flushed for a moment, but it faded quickly. The smile never faltered from her face. Seems like she is still getting used to hearing about us as an item, as a couple. '_We're engaged'_, I smiled to myself at the insight.

The ladies pulled me out of my reveries upon hearing their laughter. I blinked looking around, knowing I had missed something that they had been saying.

Ruki smiled at me, lazily playing with my hair. "Wow, you were pretty deep in thought there, handsome."

I gave them a sheepish grin, "My apologies... I was."

"It's rather curious, you are so calm and collected on the outside," Rumiko said watching us. Seiko exchanged looks with her, as if telling her not to make a big deal out of something. Rumiko appeared not to take her heeding stare and continued, "What are you like on the inside? I have heard my daughter refer to you as perfect. Are you really this calm-mannered, handsome, daring young man on the inside also?"

I will have to give Rumiko her props, that was not an easy thing to ask. I believe she wants to make sure that the same thing doesn't happen to Ruki, that happened to herself many years ago.

Ruki shot her mother an annoyed stare. "Mom!" She hissed, almost demanding that she take back her inquiries.

I kissed her forehead, in hopes that it would comfort her. "Don't worry, I am not offended. To answer your question, yes and no. I am calm-mannered and daring. I also have my moments of stubbornness and have a sense of hardheadedness. However, I am tactful when I want to be and sometimes have a temper. This isn't something Ruki doesn't already know, with all due respect."

Rumiko and Seiko were both looking at me long and hard. Trying to see past my exterior and possibly find my interior. Their eyes were piercing, just like Ruki's. Sometimes, also like Ruki, it is hard to tell their emotions behind the eyes.

I sat there in silence awaiting their approval or disapproval. I hadn't realized that they didn't really know me well, regardless of what Ruki had said. I had told my dad all about Ruki because she was the one I fell in love with so many years ago. I knew that from the beginning, but, with Ruki, she had issues with trust and she did not think of me the same way until later on.

Ruki gently rubbed my shoulder, as if reading my thoughts of worry. She didn't look at me, though; she was focusing on her guardians and the intense silent discussion.

Seiko's kind smile returned and she gestured to Rumiko. "My granddaughter has a critical eye, unlike her mother's free spirit. I believe you are as much of an open book as myself. Ruki wouldn't have given her heart to a more noble man."

"You handle pressure well," Rumiko praised, her demeanor friendly once more. I smiled in response. "So, you are indeed exactly who my daughter said that you are: charming, witty, handsome, gentle, loving. Everything we hoped for in a husband for her. Will you be able to handle anything she throws at you? She is spunky."

Ruki laughed a little, "Mom, really? I think you're making him... blush. Oh my gosh. I've never seen him anything but perfectly tan!" She glanced at me as my face heated up. I had been praised before, but never by the woman of my dreams' family. "Never mind, that was worth it." She murmured.

"She just proved your point I believe," I grinned, playfully tickling Ruki's sides to bring a light pink flush to her face. "I can handle whatever she throws at me. I've dodged her before." I teased.

Ruki's hand playfully came into contact with my chest in a light smack. "You might be right... but I can still protest."

We spend the greater portion of the day at her family's house. We moved from the dining area to the family room. Rumiko and Seiko, much to Ruki's chagrin, showed me some old photo albums and home videos with her as a child.

It was just what we needed. Spending the last few days together, entirely, surrounding ourselves with our future in-laws. Honestly, though I can't speak for Ruki, I feel like we're all one big family. Hers is very accepting and generous; while mine is loud and obnoxious, they are still friendly. It is a good feeling.

I hardly noticed the sun starting to set. Ruki was curled up at my side, my arm draped loosely around her waist. Her grandmother was in the rocking chair across from us, while Rumiko resided on the ottoman to our side. It felt right, natural.

It was quiet amongst us as we watched TV, something her mother had chosen. Not particularly my taste in a movie, however; Ruki had flashed me a look stating how she told me what to expect and here it was happening before my very eyes. I chuckled internally. They were a spunky triad. Even though their personalities didn't mesh all the time, they shared the important characteristics that allowed them to cohabitate. I was amazed how independent they were, but also respected it a great deal. They are wonderful people. I know exactly why Ruki is the one for me. She was raised by these fine women.

Rumiko turned to look at us, snuggling on the couch. She smiled gently, bringing up another conversation. "Ryo, my daughter says that you are home from college for the summer. Is that true?"

"Yes, its the first time I have been home since I left. My dad came up for Christmas, it has only been us the past few years. But I decided to head up for summer break, with a little prompting from my roommate." I replied with a smile to hers.

Ruki halfheartedly propped herself up against me to look at her mother. "Thank goodness he did, too. Otherwise, we probably wouldn't be sitting her discussing such matters," she added, methodically smoothing down my shirt collar.

"I doubt we would," I chuckled.

Rumiko seemed quite satisfied with my answer. She gave a clap of approval. "Fantastic, she'll be set for life."

"What is it that you are studying, dear?" Seiko asked, turning her attention from her knitting. She had picked it up as we watched the movie.

I looked over at her, "I haven't decided officially on a major yet, but I am leaning toward Licensed Private Investigation. This is actually my first year of college."

Ruki glanced at me with a furrowed brow, "But you graduated a couple years ago, didn't you? I thought you went straight to college."

I smiled, "Well, I signed up for college right away, but actually my roommate currently was a friend of mine from high school. We actually were recruited into the military. I went to basic training, was stationed, and deployed. It wasn't a time of war so instead I took on both computer intelligence and the physical training. I moved my way up in rank and promotions. I made it to the Special Forces in the military. I only signed on for a few years and now I am in the reserves. I thought college would be nice, and I can settle down. I hadn't realized right away that it would be with you."

"So, you're deadly with a weapon, huh?" Ruki asked, with a sparkle in her eyes. I don't want to put words in her mouth, but I think I turned her on a little. She was definitely intrigued. "Military... and you want to be a PI? Wow, how did I not know that about you?"

Rumiko looked almost as intrigued as her daughter. Seiko just smiled. I believe she approved. I would be able to care for her family and granddaughter without any problems.

"I guess I never thought about telling you before, but I shared it with you now. I wasn't trying to hide it. Those are my goals, however. We won't hurt for anything after we're married." It was the first time, even I had thought about telling her these things.

They had visibly relaxed from my statements. I typically was armed and dangerous, but for my future wife and her family I was going to be their protector. Always.

I turned my head to look at Ruki when I felt her lips crush mine with a searing kiss. It was full of love, passion, ferocity. She had never displayed this so blatantly before, not in front of friends and especially not in front of family. She wasn't even this blatant at my house and we had publicly displayed our affection, but it had just been blossoming at that time. Apparently, the cat was out of the bag.

Once that was out, everything else just seemed to fly by. We stayed out talking with them for hours. Rumiko and Ruki got a "marriage folder/organizer" ready, along with Seiko's help. Rumiko was buzzing with energy. She was extremely excited to be helping her daughter plan a wedding.

I sat back and watched the women do their thing, not that I won't be included in my wedding. I want Ruki to have anything and everything that she wants that day. It will be perfect, and between my family's funds and hers, I believe it will be extravagant just like her.

It was adorable and enjoyable to see them working together like that. This was something that was bringing them into a united, cohesive family.

Once they got the ball rolling, Seiko and Rumiko decided to head to sleep to allow us time to spend together. The bid their good-nights and Ruki and I made our way back to her room.

I looked around. I had never been to her house, let alone her private chamber. This must have been how she felt yesterday and last night. Wow, it's almost unreal.

Ruki's giggled, caught my attention. I gazed at her, smiling, "Yes, beautiful?" I inquired.

She pushed up on her toes slightly to kiss me, "You had this perplexed, almost mesmerized look on your face. It was cute, but what's up?"

"I guess I'm realizing how you felt when you came to my house. Anxious, nervous, excited... I've never been to your house, let alone your room. It's almost a little intimidating," I pulled her close, "Almost."

Ruki smiled wide, gesturing to the simply decorated room. It had a feminine touch, with her bold, punked out attitude mixed in. There were teenage things, some posters of bands, framed works of art, pictures of her mom and grandma on the wall. Her room was spacious, and so was her closet. She didn't have an overabundance of clothing, though. She was conservative there. We'll see how long that lasts.

I gazed around, smiling, "This is close to something I pictured for your bedroom. It's dark, but very much you. I imagine that this is what our home will look similar to one day."

Ruki just grinned and perched herself on her bed, "It is possible," she patted the spot next to her. "We will have plenty of time to figure that out, however. I'm sure you will want a say in how our house is decorated."

"I can't say that I won't," I chuckled, sitting down next to her with a light thump and causing her to rise off the bed an inch or two. She let out a surprised squeak that was undeniably sexy.

We chatted awhile longer before curling up in bed — which is a much better fit being queen sized than mine at home. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close.

Ruki molded her body to mine, much like she had the night before. "I think I am getting used to this," she whispered.

I placed a gentle kiss on her jawline, right behind her ear, "I think I am, too. Goodnight gorgeous. Sleep tight." I responded with a yawn.

"Goodnight, handsome. Sweet dreams," with that she fell into a peaceful slumber.

I watched her sleep for a few moments, however long that was... I honestly couldn't tell you. I crashed in the process. It was a worthy sight to see before my lids shut for the night.

**A/N: Omg, soooooo sorry my friends and readers and reviewers! Thank you for all your love and support. I have had crap (which I will not go into and make excuses for!) going on. Thank you for typing and reviewing. I have heard you all, and here I have made this chapter. I hope it is worth your while for waiting! The next development in the Ryo/Ruki romance. Ryo meeting her family!**

**Thank you to LiiMakino, Anon, RyoukiAlways, Joseph, Kelly, SilverWhiteDragon, Dolce S., and everyone else supporting me. This is for you all. Gah! I'm sorry it took sooo long :/**

**I really do have everything planned out, it's just getting it typed up and put onto that is the key. I don't want to make more promises and fail to go through with them, but I will do my best to keep the chapters coming. Your support is so greatly appreciated. I am determined to finish this. It would be a waste not to, I intend to do it as quickly as I can.**

**I hope you enjoy this development. It was well thought out and planned for, since I had so much time. XD**

**And, again, posting this without my beta, TwilightGuru09. I'm so bad... ^^ So if you find errors, I do apologize in advance. It is possible. Lol**

**Love, **

**Ebony R.**


	8. Girls Day and Mysterious Calls

**Extraordinary Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its characters with which I am using. Inspiration for the story and title is Green Day's song "Extraordinary Girl". However, I do own some of the OC's I have given Ryo for family members. They are of my creation.**

**A/N: This story will not have the actual Digimon in it, just the Tamers of Season 3. Canon pairings: mainly Ryo/Ruki, but with hints of Jeri/Takato, and Henry/Alice.**

**I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter story thanks to my readers. Thank you all.**

_****Dedicated to my fellow author and friend, Dolce Saito. This is for her! :D ~Eb [formerly Digi_Chick]**_

~Ruki's POV~

Chapter 8

I awoke in my bed alone, for the first time in the last few days, slightly bewildered and frankly — cold. I gazed to my left where my fiance had been just hours before, curled up and holding me. In his place was a note on the indentation, where his head had previously been. I smiled to myself softly. There was also a simple lavender rose beside it. I picked them both up gingerly. The rose smelled so sweet and the paper held a hint of Ryo's cologne. I wasn't much of a flowery girl, but I have to admit — this was a nice thing to wake to in his stead.

My gaze dropped to Ryo's chicken scratch. It was rather cute to me; my grin widened at a thought floating around in my head. _'So, not everything about him is perfect. Thank god.'_

I had to laugh at my reverie. It was childish, but he would have been amused by my musings. I glanced back at the task at hand, Ryo's note.

It read:

"_GOOD MORNING, LOVE._

_MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES FOR NOT BEING HERE WHEN YOU AWOKE. MY FATHER CALLED AND ASKED IF I WOULD AIDE HIM WITH A "SPECIAL PROJECT". I'M NOT SURE WHAT IT ENTAILS EXACTLY; HOWEVER, I WILL CALL YOU LATER WITH THE DETAILS. I LOVE YOU. ENJOY YOUR DAY. DO SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF. I WILL SEE YOU THIS EVENING PROMPTLY._

_ALL MY LOVE,_

_RYO_

_P.S. YOU HAVE NEVER SPECIFIED A FAVORITE FLOWER, SO I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF TRYING THIS ONE OUT. IT REMINDED ME OF THOSE BEAUTIFUL ORBS I'VE BEEN SO LUCKY TO AWAKEN TO THESE PAST MORNINGS. :) LET ME KNOW IF I NEED TO CHOOSE BETTER NEXT TIME."_

His words were so polite and elegantly scrawled, regardless of his sloppy scratch. It was a lovely morning... present, you could call it. Ryo was a pure gentleman, through and through. He impressed my mother and grandmother last night. They were absolutely blown away by his manner.

I smiled, gently tucking the note into my journal I kept under one of the panels of my floorboards.

_'Sweet words of love and flowers... I can get used to that wake up call,' _I thought, sliding out of bed officially for the day.

It was chilly in my room. I hurried to my closet, grabbing my robe and slippers. It didn't help that I ended up changing into pajamas before Ryo and I fell asleep. I wanted him to feel like we were a regular couple sleeping in bed together.

We started snuggling and cozying up in my queen bed, fully clothed. After a bit of talking and dozing off, I decided that it was stupid for us to have to sleep that way. It was uncomfortable. We were adults after all.

Though, I won't say that it wasn't nerve-wracking to suggest that we get more comfortable. I remember the deep set flush I had in my cheeks.

A smile made it's way onto my features thinking about the previous evening.

_I stared at Ryo, my cheeks burning a bright red. I could feel them as his gorgeous cobalt eyes gazed gently at me._

_His infamous smile appeared in the nick of time, making my knees weak. They were already wobbly from the desire, I suppose is the word I am looking for. _

_Everything he did made my stomach flip flop with butterflies._

"_What are you saying, babe?" he asked lightly, prompting me for a better explanation._

_I took a shallow, ragged breath and met his gaze directly. "Well, it just seems silly for us to sleep... in these clothes, like this... I'm not sure. You can't be comfortable sleeping that way. We wouldn't typically sleep this way," I stumbled through, blushing even more if that is possible._

_I heard his soft chuckle and bit my lip. Did I say the wrong thing? What did he think I meant? ...Oh, what do I mean?_

_I was so frustrated with myself. My body was betraying me with these feelings that Ryo naturally pulled out._

_His fingers gently turned my face so I was looking back at him. His eyes were more smoldering with love. I blinked realizing that his chuckle hadn't been to make fun of or criticize me; the chuckle was something else. I would let him talk._

_I gave him an inquisitive expression hoping he would catch my prompt, my voice failing me at the moment._

"_Babe, relax. I understand what it is that you mean. Get comfortable, find pajamas. If you truly mean it, I know you, and I won't disrespect you. Not now, not ever. We've become accustomed to sleeping in a bed together. This comes with the territory. We will find out sooner or later, anyway." with that he kissed my forehead._

_Could he be a more perfect fiance?_

_I relaxed some, relieved that he had taken my suggestion as it I had intended it. _

_I walked to my dresser and pulled out the usual pajama set that I wore to bed. Staring at it in my hands, my brow furrowed. I'm not sure exactly why, but I walked over to him not a minute later and took his shirt from him._

_He raised a brow at me, having only just slid the material off._

_I kissed his lips and grabbed the shorts I was set to wear before._

_I didn't give him the chance to ask any questions; I retreated to the bathroom right across the hall and changed. I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail. I had thrown it up over the course of the evening, but I never really slept with it up._

_I glanced at myself in the mirror. No make up, I hadn't carried any with me the night before when we stayed at his dad's place so I currently wasn't wearing any. My hair had that funky wave thing that it does with ponytails. I looked down at his T-shirt and my pajama shorts. It made me smile; his shirt was extremely comfortable._

_I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my hair — part of my regular evening routine — before heading back to my bedroom._

_Ryo was standing near my dresser, assessing some pictures and knick knacks that I possess, in nothing but his boxers. He was the epitome of handsome, in every aspect. Expertly sculptured torso and abdomen, his tall form was just like him: perfection._

_I walked over, standing beside him. "Finding anything that interests you?" I asked lightly._

_I made him jump visibly; he clearly had not heard me return. His sheepish grin made me suspicious, but I didn't find myself angry at all. I didn't have anything to hide from him anymore. It was just a process, slowly, to get to know each other._

"_You have a quiet stride," Ryo replied, his eyes raking my body. It made me self-conscious at first, but his appraisal also gave me more confidence. If he likes me this way, without the clothing later on it may be less awkward. It may even go a similar route, who knows?_

"_I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to startle you," I led the way toward the bed. He followed me without any hesitation._

_Ryo slid to my left; I was grateful that his "side of the bed" was the opposite of mine. He really was my match. Every day was unfolding more and more of the evidence._

_After I curled up to him, it wasn't long before we had drifted to a very peaceful, very comfortable, slumber._

Last night wasn't the first time I had seen him shirtless, we had obviously swum together at his father's house. Last night had been a benchmark of sorts, nevertheless.

I realized that, this morning, I don't prefer to wake up without him. It isn't the same anymore. A year or two, even three years, ago this same event would have horrified me to think about, let alone if it had occurred.

_'My, my I have surely grown up.'_ I'm baffled as much as the rest. Never in my life had I expected this turn of events, but I am rather excited for it.

This change seems so right, unfathomably so.

I wrapped my robe tighter to my body and shuffled out to the dining area. The aroma, of coffee and breakfast, was wafting through the air strongly.

It smelled delicious. I grinned making my way into the kitchen where my grandmother and mother were preparing the meal.

"Good morning," I greeted cheerfully, bending to open the fridge and get out the creamer.

My mother blinked, staring at me dumbfounded. "Good morning to you, Honey," her tone was as surprised as her demeanor.

It didn't phase me today; typically that comment along with her tone and expression would irritate me and I would snap at her. I didn't have that inclination, however.

My grandmother hugged me from the side, lovingly. "Why you are in a fine mood today! Look at her beam, Rumiko," she stated in her usual merry manner.

My mother nodded, scrutinizing me from over her mug of coffee.

"That she is," a gleam of knowledge showed in her lavender eyes then. "Dear, did something happen last night? Something big?" She pushed for details.

It was my turn to blink at her dubiously. Her question made me think, but the sudden assumption hit me like a tidal wave of reality. My face blushed bright red, brighter than last night.

"Mother! No, nothing like that," I smacked my forehead exasperatedly. "Ryo and I haven't gotten there... Not yet. Don't guess anymore, please? I beg of you."

I huffed a sigh internally. Of course, my mother would take my good-natured mood as the cause of a sexual craving being met. How Rumiko of her.

My grandmother shook her head, "Ruki isn't like you, Dear; her inclination isn't the same. It was a fair guess, though, I suppose. Ryo is a handsome fellow."

My mother giggled girlishly.

"That's for sure. You have a great taste in men, Honey," She gushed.

My stomach churned. Just what I needed, my mother and grandmother fawning over Ryo. Sure he is an amazing guy, but they were not supposed to be... praising him like that. This conversation made me slightly nauseous.

"Yeah... Thanks, I'm aware," I replied, trying not to let it sour my mood. I humored them instead. I grabbed an apple and an English muffin my grandma had just toasted, throwing them on a plate. I slapped some butter on it and turned on my heel with a mug of coffee occupying my other hand.

"I'm going to hang out with Alice and Jeri for a bit today. Ryo is out helping his father. See you both later," I bolted for my room before my guardians had a chance to further their conversation regarding my fiance within hearing range. Another time, maybe I will go at it with them, but not this morning!

I scarfed down my meek breakfast and took a quick shower, noticing the other eleven roses that Ryo had left me. He was so thoughtful, even putting them in a vase. They were beautiful and made my bathroom smell delightful.

Now, I didn't really have plans with the girls, but it sounded pretty nice.

I straightened my hair as I dialed Alice's number from my cell._ 'What a morning,'_ I thought while it rung a few times. I glanced at the clock; it was fairly early. I reached to end the call as Alice's voice reached my ears. It was groggy, but pleasant as always. She was gracious.

"Ruki, is something wrong?"Alice's concerned and tired voice asked.

I laughed softly, holding the phone up to my ear, instead of speakerphone as it had been previously when I dialed. "No, I'm sorry I woke you, Al. It's just been a morning. I thought I would ask if you and Jer wanted to have a girl's day out of sorts?" I inquired, feeling guilty for the time I decided to call.

I heard stirring and a male groan through the phone. At first it alarmed me, but I remembered Henry. Unlike Ryo and I, they have been dating for a couple years. Sleeping together is a natural habit to them. I shook my head at the thought. _'Ryo and I will get there.'_

"Sorry babe," I heard her whisper to him; she turned her attention back to me. "We haven't heard from you since we left the Akiyama residence. I'm positive that Jeri wouldn't mind hanging out with us. I can't wait to see you. Catching up sounds great."

I smiled, "My thoughts exactly. What time would be good for you?"

"Around ten maybe? I need to get around. If you call Jeri, why don't you confirm a time and text it to me? I'll be ready whenever is decided,"Alice responded gently.

"I can do that. I'll text you in a few and we'll see each other soon," I said, smiling coyly I added an afterthought. "Oh, say hi to your man for me and apologize for the early rise."

She paused for a moment, taken aback by my comment I think, then burst out laughing. "Sure thing, goodness you have become even more sassy than you already were! Bye."

I laughed in agreement, "Bye, Ali." I hung up the call and punched in Jeri's number immediately after.

Her response was just as quick. "Ruki!"She greeted in her always animated way, "It's so good to hear from you. How are things?"

"Things are wonderful, thank you. How about with you?" I asked, acknowledging Takato and her relationshipwith interest. She will be both surprised and proud of me.

"Fantastic! Oh, thank you for asking, Ruk. We are getting things prepped for the bakery and tonight we are celebrating our anniversary,"she blubbered in her ooey-gooey way. I grinned changing into my outfit for the day. She sounds so happy.

"How many years does that make, now — three or four?" I asked, hoping that at least one of them was right. I hadn't always been the best at paying attention to the important love details, but some of them stuck.

I think I heard her squeal at my response.

"It is four! Wow, you are on a roll today,"Jeri gushed. Takato chuckled from a distance. "Way to go, Ruki,"came his gentle, much calmer, timbre. It held a hint of gratefulness.

"You're welcome, congratulations you two. Oh, hey can I steal your girlfriend for a bit before the big celebration tonight? We will make sure to do something especially for her." I remembered my main reason for calling.

I heard more rustling and shuffling, figuring I had been placed on speaker. Their voices muffled a little and I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then Takato spoke to me directly.

"It's a deal, help her pick out something spectacular for tonight."

_'Awe, he is a sweet boyfriend.'_ "Sure thing, Takato. She will be pampered. How about ten, Jer?"

Jeri clapped her hands enthusiastically. She was an animated person who loved to use hand gestures as she spoke in a conversation. "Perfect! Are we meeting up?"

"Nah, I thought I would drive. I will pick you up and we will head over to the McCoy's?" I shuffled to my bed, pulling on my shoes. I knew I was going to be done well before ten, but I wanted to look decent and this gave them plenty of time to get ready.

"Alice is coming, too? Oh, goody! A girl's day! Ten works out just fine, Ruk. I will be ready and waiting! See you then."Jeri was very excited. I was definitely looking forward to seeing them.

I found myself wanting to tell them all about what was going on with Ryo and me. It would be great to catch up with them, as well. Henry and Takato were wonderful boyfriends for my best friends.

"Absolutely, see you soon," I replied, ending the call with that.

I hurried to finish getting myself around. I put a little make up on, natural but edgy. It was my style. I checked out my outfit. A simple cotton blouse, light gray in color with some floral decals on it, along with dark-washed jeans. I was sporting some black and silver animal print gladiator sandals, also. Yes, I was dressing a little more feminine today. Why? I don't know. I kind of want to gauge my fiance's reaction later and see what he thinks of this look.

I grabbed some of my edgy, fashion jewelry that my mother bought me. It matched the outfit with the same silver, black, and light pink tones.

By the time I looked at the clock again, it was time to get the girls. With my purse in hand, I got in my car and headed to the Matsuki bakery to pick up Jeri. I had text Alice to confirm the time frame. She had said ten was perfect, as Jeri slipped into my car. She called shotgun, even though Alice wasn't there to protest.

Jeri waved energetically at Takato as we left the driveway, blowing him kisses goodbye. I laughed silently; Sometimes, she was still too dramatic for my taste. She smiled brightly at me.

"You seem different, Ruk. I can't put my finger on it, but something has changed. You have a new-found glow about you," she said, turning the music station she had chosen down. It was one of those pop ones that I can't stand anyway, so I didn't mind.

I raised a brow as I focused on driving, while chatting with her. "A good kind of change? I'm glowing?"

"Absolutely, I don't know you just seem relaxed... content almost. Happy," Jeri beamed gleefully. So, my guardians noticed, and my friends are noticing it as well. Hmm.

"Well, I am happy, Jer. Really, very happy. Everything is falling into place perfectly. I never thought that I would have this, what you and Alice share with Takato and Henry." I responded truthfully. I couldn't have even dreamed of it on my own.

Jeri's eyes fogged up with tears; she was such an emotional girl. "Oh, we have been wanting this for you! Ruki you deserve to be happy with a man that loves you and will care for you. Ryo is every bit that man." She admitted, smiling. "Alice and I were overjoyed to catch wind of your engagement."

I laughed a little, "I think that was a shock to everyone also. I mean... Okay, you are one hell of a matchmaker by the way!" She giggled at my slight outburst. I knew that it had been her plan at camp to reunite us and hopefully we would rekindle a relationship. Little had she known that this would be the outcome.

"It was a match made in heaven as they say, Ruki. I was just being the messenger," came her sincere reply.

I smiled, "Yeah, yeah. It was something made somewhere. Thank you though, honestly. I've never been happier."

I pulled up to the McCoy residence; Alice and Henry were awaiting our arrival in the open garage. He was perched on his motorcycle.

I honked playfully and he waved, chuckling. He lifted his helmet and kissed Alice on the cheek before driving off. Alice slid into the back seat of my car, radiating joy. It was a good day for us girls. I don't think the three of us have been in this great of a mood at the same time... ever.

"Hey, Ali," I greeted, backing out of the driveway.

Alice smiled softly, "Morning again, Ruk. You look so... so... You look fantastic, and almost like a girl," She teased.

We laughed together. "Ha, ha, aren't you hilarious. Look at you in color! Blue makes your eyes pop," I threw one back. She wasn't going to get away with that nonsense, good mood or not. My little Gothic friend was going out on a limb today, much like I was.

Alice blushed barely, it faded as quick as it came. "Henry likes this one."

Jeri assessed us both, turned in her seat so that it would allow her easier interaction. "Wow, how interesting. Ruki doesn't look like a tomboy and you are colorful and vibrant today, Ali! What a special occasion!" She was bursting at the seams with delight. "Look what these boys do to you."

I glanced at Alice through my rear-view mirror. She caught my gaze and shook her head with a knowing smirk. "Yeah, Jer. If only you wore a pair of jeans and converse today and we could have made it a world record possibly." Alice said, twirling a strand of her platinum locks.

It was a joke, and it took Jeri a moment to register. She sent me a playful glare. "That was a Ruki statement, Alice McCoy."

I just laughed. In all our years as friends, or even acquaintances, I had never seen Jeri in anything but a dress and booties or something along those lines.

We chatted pleasantly as I chauffeured us around town. We stopped for lunch at a local Chinese place. Alice scrutinized the food against Henry's family cooking.

Afterward, we made our way to the mall. It was probably my least favorite place to hang, but today there was a no-holds-barred attitude floating around amongst us. I was going to enjoy every moment of the things I usually despise.

This was like Jeri's personal kingdom. She was the queen bee of mall shopping. Alice and I tagged along, watching her buzz from store to store, flitting this way and that. She was euphoric. It was an enjoyable experience I was finding out. We had stopped at an intimates shop, as Jeri wanted to find something special for the evening. Though, she blushed profusely while admitting it.

Alice and I didn't have a problem with it. However, the only time I have been dragged in here was with my mother; I mentally shuddered. Never with friends, buying potential things for our lover's approval.

I gazed around. It wasn't so bad in this context. Alice tapped my shoulder, halting my thought process briefly.

"What's up," I asked her quietly, watching Jeri's enthusiastic form sprinting all around the store.

Alice mirrored me, amused by our friends' actions. "How are you honestly feeling with Ryo? The relationship itself?"

I paused for a moment, taking a minute or two to think about it. I leaned back against a rack full of sleepwear. "I don't want to sound corny or anything, but I feel more grounded and complete. It's funny, I had never expected my life to take a turn like this. I thought I liked my path that I was set on, but not that I have seen what it is like on this path I don't want to go back. Does that make sense?" I laughed at myself a little. "I'm happy, I truly am. I guess that's all I mean. I've never been so tongue-tied about anything before."

Alice's smile brightened, the more I spoke about it. "That is exactly how it feels... Well, in so many words. It is hard to put the feelings into a few sentences, it never seems efficient or important enough, but what you are feeling is real. I always knew Ryo would be a great guy for you. He shares your passion and many of your morals, even if they are sometimes in different areas. You get each other, I think."

"You're almost a wholly new Ruki," Jeri interjected in our conversation, still on a happy-high from her shopping spree. "Ryo brings out the best qualities in you, and in turn you bring out the best in him. You are an amazing couple. I don't think we have ever seen you both as happy and satisfied with your lives, as you are now."

"That's because we haven't ever been this happy, I don't believe," I replied, feeling a small void from not seeing him all day. "I love him... with all my heart."

Jeri practically jumped for joy. "This is just what I wanted for you!" She hugged me, "Oh, how are the wedding plans coming along? Have you been able to make any yet?"

I shook my head, enjoying the time with my best girl friends. "No, we just finished getting the engagement announcements out of the way with our families and met. My grandmother and mother gave me a wedding book, however. My mom also has a ton of wedding magazines and plenty of connections to whatever it is I may need as we plan."

Alice had decided that she needed a few items; as she bustled about, I walked with Jeri behind her, browsing. Alice turned to us, "So, how long do you want to be engaged? I'm sure you want time before setting a date for the wedding."

"Yes, I do at least. I hope Ryo agrees," I nodded, "I want it to be a year possibly before the wedding. There is no rush, really. I just don't want to make him wait too long, he's been so patient with me up until now."

Jeri giggled, handing me a basket. "You may as well join in the fun," she smiled, "Ryo is a patient guy, I think whatever you are comfortable with he will approve of."

I stared at the basket she was holding toward me. Alice had ceased her shopping and was grinning at me. I raised a brow. "Did you bring me in here for a reason? I don't want to buy lingerie..." I pushed the basket away from me, blushing slightly. I was tired of Jeri's ulterior motives some days.

"Oh, come on Ruki," Jeri insisted, following close behind me, "What's the big deal? It's just underwear... and sexy looking bras. Some lace, sheer stuff. I'm sure it is nothing you haven't been aware of. Your mother is a model."

_'Thank you, Captain Obvious.'_ I thought in annoyance.

Alice fought back a laugh at my incredulous expression. Jeri was probably one of the most innocent people that I knew of. She was sweet and sappy. This... this was not something I expected from her. Alice I could see it coming from, I'm not really sure why. Henry was a fairly conservative guy, and so was his family. Takato was as well, but here they were taunting me with... lingerie!

"Stop it, Jeri." I huffed a sigh, snatching the basket from her hand as it swung in my face. "Look, I may know about it. I probably have more knowledge in that area than either of you, but I don't have the experience. Ryo and I haven't done anything... I mean, come on! You know me, I don't want to just seduce the man. He might be gorgeous, but that is not what I want."

She looked at me with a surprised expression, but it faded quickly into a grin. "Awe, you are saving yourself. I was trying to as well," It was her turn to blush red. "But things sort of just happened. One thing led to another, and the next thing I know, it happened. I don't regret it, well, I regret not waiting. Takato is the man I am marrying one day, so it makes me feel less guilty."

"Things happened with Henry and me in a similar fashion. It wasn't planned, but it was amazing." Alice chimed in, smiling at me. "If you love Ryo, and it happens, well you will be man and wife soon enough. I don't regret it happening to me. I was nervous as hell. I never thought that I would do something so reckless out of wedlock, but it felt right. So we went with it. We talked about it afterward, and it's made our relationship stronger."

Their examples of life experiences started to ease my worry. I wasn't a prude, by any means. I knew perfectly well what happens between a man and a woman; I also know what could happen I should say, if they were to fall in love, or even fall in lust. My mother didn't hide those things from me. Now, with Ryo, it made all those stories and words disappear from my mind. It made it seem so surreal.

I know Ryo and I have a desire for one another. Part of me wants to be reckless and let him in that intimately, but I still have a guard that shoots red flags up whenever he is around. It makes me cautious and think about things.

I will have to think about things. I mean, realistically, I am innocent; nevertheless, I know enough. If that situation were to arise, and Ryo and I were alone together, something could occur. It could be beautiful, maybe it would bridge the gap Ryo and I have. It might be a small gap, but it is still there.

I want to know more about my fiance. I want to learn everything I possibly can about him before we breech that conversation. I know he thinks about it, and yes, I have as well. In time if it were to happen, I doubt I would feel regret. I want to know him as intimately as possible. Isn't that what husbands and wives are supposed to share? It's a way to show your undying affection, if you do it for the right reasons. I want that to be us.

Both my friends were staring my direction at my sudden silence. I blinked, realizing how deep my thoughts had drowned me. I smiled a little, "Sorry... I was thinking about future. Thank you for your input, actually. It helped more than you may realize."

Relief visibly washed over Jeri and Alice; they smiled and came over to me.

"I'm so glad!" Jeri gushed, hugging me tight. I laughed internally. She was not only emotional, but she was touchy-feely. I patted her back, returning the embrace.

Alice touched my arm to show her joy. Her typically icy stare was gentle and joyous. I guess, my happiness was radiating off of me and affecting them as well. "You deserve it, Ruk."

I grabbed the basket Jeri had been taunting me with and followed them around the store, letting them help me pick out some new intimates.

We spent the greater portion of the day shopping at the mall. A bunch of giddy girls and clothes, well I wasn't entirely giddy about the clothes. To be honest, I was done with the mall. I hate shopping for the most part. I tolerate it with my girl friends, mostly because of Jeri.

We had found her the perfect outfit; it was a highly fashion forward, couture jumpsuit. It was dressy and had a satin material, with a sweetheart neckline. We found her a pair of cute pumps and accessories to go along with it. Everything had to be perfection for her night out.

I smiled a little, noticing the time. I had kept glancing at my phone earlier, hoping that it would ring and be my man. He hadn't specified what time he would be calling. I can only assume that he didn't know. I miss him.

I was driving the girls back to their respective places, listening to Jeri gab on about how excited she was for the anniversary. Alice was occupied, texting Henry I am sure. She and I would "Mm-hmm" and "Uh-huh" at all the right intervals. We were used to our friends incessant blubber, especially when it came to Takato.

Not five minutes later we were at the bakery, waving her goodbye. I was physically and mentally drained for the day. Shopping takes it right out of me.

I shot Jeri a quick message via text, to let her know what a great time I had and that we would be going over wedding details and gossiping another day soon.

It was the truth, regardless of how much I detested shopping and how I can only take Jeri's high enthusiastic energy so long. I love Jeri. She is a loyal and sweet friend, in all honesty. She is just a... handful, similarly to my mother.

Alice laughed, reading over my shoulder and watching my expression as I pulled out of the driveway to her her home. "Ain't that the truth, I can see it in your eyes. Gosh that girl talks a mile a minute, I can hardly keep up with her sometimes."

I nodded my agreement with a grin, "I know, right? We have to love her, though. She has pushed us out of our comfort zones for the better many times."

"That she has, and other times just for her benefit," she teased in truth. I laughed along with her.

"Yeah, that sounds like Jeri," I replied smiling.

Alice turned the radio to her favorite rock station. It was a mix of our favorite music genres: punk/alternative/hard rock/metal and screamo. We enjoyed the same tunes for the majority. That is one of the things we have in common; we get along well. We drove in a comfortable silence, singing every now and then to a song we loved.

I reached the Wong house in moments; they were having dinner with his family this evening. I smiled, side-hugging her from the car.

"Thank you for coming today, I really needed to get away from my house," I was cleansed of all my pent up annoyance from my mother this morning. Hanging with the girls helped me do that.

Alice grinned, grabbing her purse and bags of purchases, "Always, don't hesitate to call me. Though, seven in the morning is pushing it a little."

I giggled, "Deal, no more seven AM calls."

Alice winked and ran off into the house. I waited until she was out of sight to leave. I sighed, now along with lingering thoughts about my fiance that was missing in action.

I quickly hauled ass to get home, hoping my mother was busy or had left the house for the remainder of the day. I parked my car in my usual spot and went to my bedroom. The house was devoid of people. My mother had had a photo shoot and my grandmother had went out grocery shopping with some of her bingo buddies.

I went back to my room, plopping in bed with a huff. I tossed my purchase onto the dresser, not bothering to put it away.

I was tired. Running around with Jeri is a task all on it's own. I yawned, stretching out. Now that I has the whole bed to myself, I snuggled with the pillow that carried Ryo's lingering scent.

It didn't take me long to doze off.

How do I know that? Because my phone vibrating in my pocket jolted me awake hours later. It was late afternoon.

I dug it out of my jeans pocket, and answered through a yawn, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end woke me up further; I sat up rigidly straight, like a plank of wood.

"Well, good afternoon... Is this Ruki?"came an eerily familiar male's voice.

However, it was not the voice of the male I was expecting a call from. I sat at a loss for words. Why way HE calling me? What did he want now, of all times?

"Yes," My voice was raspy, but I choked it out reluctantly. "This is she... Hi, Dad."

He exhaled rather loudly in my ear, a sign of relief. "Oh, good. I was afraid that I dialed the wrong number,"my father responded, obviously not picking up on how awkward this conversation was.

"What are you contacting me for?" I blurted out without thinking. It was a legitimate question, though it could have been asked more tactfully I will admit.

There was a pause. I believe he caught my drift then.

"Erm, well, your mother's magazine did a special article in this edition, about your engagement,"was his only statement.

Suddenly, my stomach churned and I panicked for the first time. It was publicly announced? _'This is something you tell a person, good god mother!'_ Internally I was ripping my mother a new one, while my outer demeanor held its own. I was calm, but with gritted teeth.

"Oh, did it? How nice of her," I muttered trying to tone down my sarcasm. "Well, it is true. I am engaged. And you're calling to...?" I prompted.

Another pause. "Congratulate you, of course,"he replied quietly. It was strange coming from him, however sincere he may be, but I suppose it is nice to hear.

"Thank you," I managed, biting my lip._ 'Be nice.' _I scolded myself, "That is very sweet of you." I continued.

"Listen, Ruki I may not have been there... for anything major in your life, nor anything minor for that matter, and I know that we have only met once, but would you consider another meeting between us?" He asked.

I was stunned, '_Yes, no, maybe...'_ were all things that ran through my mind. It was hard to know when to trust him, correction: IF I should trust him. I was taught by my mother, growing up, not to trust him after he had left her.

"I... I will consider it. Give me a chance to think matters over. I will let you know swiftly," I answered maturely. I was going to talk to Ryo and then both of my guardians about it.

He sounded satisfied enough with that reply. "Take your time. This is my cell phone that I called with. If I don't answer, please leave a message and I will respond back with you immediately, whatever you decide. Thank you for taking the call, Ruki." He sounded so business oriented. He had been that way when I met him years ago. All I could do was nod.

"Sure, will do. Um, bye." I disconnected the call, now disconcerted.

I had been having such a good dream, too! I rolled my eyes irritated once more with my mother and her career. '_Don't lose your cool, Ruki. Your mother was probably just trying to show you off, like always.'_

I laid back in bed, not even the least bit tired now. I held my phone to my chest tight, willing Ryo with all my being to contact me. There was nothing more that I wanted than to hear his voice, and be safe and happy in Ryo Akiyama's arms.

My phone buzzed again, startling me; only this time, I was pleased with the caller ID that appeared on the phone's screen.

"It is about time you called," I playfully scolded as I answered the phone.

**A/N: Woot! Another chapter knocked out, and it hasn't been FOREVER! Haha, Well here is a deeper insight into the mind of Ruki Makino. I decided that after all that time she was spending with Ryo, she needed a little girls day to relax. And while she was at it, she received some helpful relationship advice from her besties! All the while, she was missing her handsome husband-to-be. :) **

**Thank you to all my loving readers and reviewers, you are all AMAZING! I really, really appreciate you sticking with me through all of this. I enjoyed this piece. I hope you love it as much as I do.**

**Love, Ebs**


	9. Cecelia's Will: A Look to the Past

**Extraordinary Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its characters with which I am using. Inspiration for the story and title is Green Day's song "Extraordinary Girl". However, I do own some of the OC's I have given Ryo for family members. They are of my creation.**

**A/N: This story will not have the actual Digimon in it, just the Tamers of Season 3. Canon pairings: mainly Ryo/Ruki, but with hints of Jeri/Takato, and Henry/Alice.**

**I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter story thanks to my readers. Thank you all.**

_****Dedicated to my fellow author and friend, Dolce Saito. This is for her! :D ~Eb [formerly Digi_Chick]**_

~Ryo's POV~

Chapter 9

This had been one of the single most difficult days of my life in a long time. Early this morning, my dad, Ronin, called me. Thankfully I always keep my phone on vibrate, so it didn't bother Ruki. She had been in a deep enough sleep that she hadn't even stirred when I got up to take the call. Of course, I had taken it outside so I wouldn't disturb her at all.

He had left me a brief message. "Call me back immediately." was all it said.

I rubbed my shoulder, which had fallen asleep, remembering my previous days' events. I had quickly returned his call. He picked up within seconds. His tone sounded relieved.

"Good to hear from you, boy." Ronin spoke.

"What do you need, Dad?"

For the first time, I was grumpy from being awoken this morning. I just needed to know what he wanted from me, in hopes that I could get back to my bride-to-be's side.

"Your help is what I need. Come home, please; I have a special project that needs your attention. Yours specifically."

I scratched my head, pondering the words my father had spoken. What the hell was he talking about? Special project? Okay, he had my attention.

"All right, I will bite. What are you talking about?" I asked, sincerely curious.

I heard him click his tongue at me, like he used to do back when I was a child. _Tsk, tsk, tsk, _I thought.

"You know the rules; get your ass over here if you want to know the answer to that. Are you coming or what?"

"I'm not a kid, that doesn't work like it used to; life doesn't work that way. Just tell me what it is you're talking about, and then we will both know." I was getting frustrated with him. I love my father dearly; he raised me solely after my mother's death, but he and I didn't always see eye to eye.

Ronin sighed, "Ryo, come over. Your woman will be there when you get back. She is not going anywhere. I need your help; you will know what it is soon enough. I promise that it will be worth your time. You are such a stubborn kid, I swear!"

He sounded frustrated with me, as well. I rubbed the back of my neck, glancing in the room at Ruki's sleeping form. He was right.

"Fine, I will be there in a few minutes. I have to get around and take care of something first." I caved into his plea. Whatever this was about, it had to be important. My father was never this adamant about my ass making it home for anything. I'm surprised that he wasn't here dragging me off from the sounds of his voice.

"That's fair, see you soon." with that he hung up. I snapped my phone shut.

As I walked back into my fiancée's bedroom, an idea came to me. I wanted to leave her with something special for when she awoke. It had to be something to make her smile, seeing as I wouldn't be beside her. I glanced around for inspiration.

Her room wasn't particularly, overtly feminine. I mean there was plenty in it for anyone to assume that it was a woman's bedroom. The colors were subtle and calm, just like her matching décor. It was a light green shade, almost a sage green, and it had accent colors of purple and blue. As I looked around I found one thing missing that any girl should have in her bedroom. I smiled at the revelation. I quickly pulled on my jeans and gazed around for my shirt. Then I remembered that Ruki decided to make it her night shirt, which didn't bother me at all.

_Hmm, this should make things interesting... _I needed to leave the house for the small token of affection that I wanted to leave with Ruki. However, stores weren't too hip these days to people waltzing in shirtless. I grabbed my keys, going out to my truck.

When we stayed the night at my father's place, Ruki was able to use an old shirt of mine, but unfortunately I wouldn't be able to do the same. I chuckled at the thought. _Remember to tell Ruki about this. She'll get a good laugh from it. _I unlocked my truck. Hopefully I had some clothing tucked away somewhere in here. I often stashed things I don't always need, just to be on the safe side. If I do find any clothing, I hope that it is clean.

After searching for a good minute or two, I found my backpack from college. It miraculously had a T-shirt that I had purchased, by the urging of Patrick my roommate, for school pride. It was still brand new and in the packaging. I wasn't a big fan of the shirt, but it would have to do for the time being.

Chuckling, I ripped off the tags and threw it on. I made my way to the convenience store down the street. I quickly parked and jogged inside. My mood was lightening as I thought of things to buy my fiancée. She wasn't a spoiled girl; even with her mother being a model, Ruki had been given every opportunity to become one. She had denied those opportunities all the time. I wanted to spoil her. I wanted to give her everything she wanted and more. I smiled internally as I shuffled over to the floral section.

I scanned the floral arrangements. A whole arrangement might be a bit much for this occasion, but the idea still struck me. I put it aside though. I decided against it this time and moved on. I wasn't sure what flowers Ruki preferred, if she had a favorite at all. We hadn't had the chance to talk about those likes and dislikes yet. It didn't deter me. I figured that I would improvise and make a selection; if she didn't like what I chose, she would let me know and next time I would make a more educated decision.

I found the rose section. Every girl likes roses, right? That was a very generic thought, I will admit, but it was a start. I know Ruki is not a generic girl; there is nothing cookie cutter about her. She is the epitome of independence. She likes things her way and only she might know what those things are, but I intend on finding out.

I grabbed a dozen roses, the lavender ones, and looked them over. They were perfectly fresh, just picked and sent I'm sure. They were beautiful. The color was almost identical to her eyes. It was like she was staring straight at me. I loved that about her, so I bought them. I didn't want to give her the whole bouquet at once.

Instead, as I made my way back to the house, I decided to take one of the flowers out. I scratched out a note for her and placed them on the pillow that I slept with. The other eleven flowers I cut down properly and placed inside a vase, which I found from the kitchen, in Ruki's bathroom. I took a breath as I looked over the gifts for her. They were simple, but heartfelt. I know Ruki is a very genuine person, so a present like this would be touching, I hoped.

I bent to kiss her forehead before I left for my father's house. As I drove away from the Makino residence, I felt an unhappy twinge pull at my heart. I didn't like leaving Ruki this way but I knew that a little space wasn't going to kill us.

I pulled up into my Dad's driveway and headed inside. He was waiting for me appearing as impatient as he had sounded in the phone.

"It took you long enough, Ryo," he spewed out of exasperation.

I held back a laugh. I don't know what he was all worked up for, regardless when he got his way it was hard not to be amused.

"I'm sorry, I left a present for Ruki and I had to hit the store to get it," I didn't feel the need to go into details with him about it.

"You're a good man, but let's go. We're leaving for the project."

I raised a brow. "Leaving? What project is this again?"

My dad turned to me halfway across the threshold already. He just smiled. "You'll find out soon, come on."

I shook my head and followed after him. We piled into his car instead of taking my truck, since he knew our destination and I still did not. I had about as little patience for this as he had for my lollygagging earlier.

We drove in silence. I tried to focus on the radio, but it seemed as though all the stations I flipped to were playing every love song and romantic music out there. It started to annoy me and made me miss Ruki further.

Finally, I sighed audibly. My father glanced at me, but didn't say anything. He knew why.

"Dad, please tell me what is going on. Why are you keeping me in the dark? This "special project" doesn't sound very interesting right now; it's just pissing me off." I confessed.

"You're just like me there, our tolerance level is low. Our patience wears thin quickly when it comes to one another. We have that in common. One of the fewer traits that I passed on to you; you are the spitting image of your mother and her personality in male form. It has made it difficult to cope over the years. Did I ever tell you that?" It sounded as though he deflected my question. I'm not sure why he was bringing my mother up at this moment.

I simply nodded.

"Yes, you've made light of that fact several times over the years. You didn't answer my question, though." I tried to keep him on the topic at hand.

Again, he avoided it. There was something behind his eyes that looked like he was struggling with or hiding something, I wasn't sure which. It was an emotion that I had never seen from him.

"After your mother passed, I was afraid to raise you alone. You were so young, and I was inexperienced as a parent; it didn't seem like a good match. Not that it was something anyone intended or saw coming, your mother's death was a shock to us all. But your mother was a prepared woman, she always had been. When you were born she had the idea to make a will, right then and there in the hospital bed. She just made it in letter form and later on we got our lawyer involved so that it was written professionally and all the legalities about it were taken care of. After her funeral, I found the letter again. It was stowed away in one of the drawers in her vanity. She had wanted to be safe, in case anything were to happen, and for you to be taken care of." His voice caught in this throat from the raw emotions he felt. There were tears in his eyes.

It had been a very long time since we had spoken of my mother in this manner, about her passing, and at that time we hadn't really gone far into details. Although it has been many years since she passed, the emotions we felt were still quite strong. It was a sensitive topic. We both missed her terribly. She was an amazing woman, daughter, sister, wife, and mother.

Bringing her up at this time surprised me and caught me a little off guard. His actions were so sporadic this morning and his behavior was confusing me.

He continued after composing himself. We hadn't driven far, just a few blocks away to a housing community, and he parked in a lot near what appeared to be the housing unit's office space.

"I never let you see the will then because you were so very young, I didn't think that you would connect with or want to know what it said. It was foolish of me though, to keep its' contents away from you for so long. You've been grown for a few years now. She spoke of many things of which she wished for you as an adult. There are dreams and aspirations that she hoped you would accomplish and experience. She touched upon every aspect of a life she wanted and wished you would endure."

I gazed at him as we sat in his car. I stared at the envelope in his hand perplexed. My mother's will… a special project? What has gotten into my father today?

"Dad, I'm not sure… I'm not following you. Are things okay?" He was starting to worry me.

Finally a small smile broke from his lips. He passed the envelope to me. The tears were collecting in the corners of his eyes.

"Read it, go ahead," he prompted, adding, "And I'm fine, son. You're just all grown up, and I'm surprised that you won the girl of your dreams. You fulfilled what your mother wanted for you and more, so much more. She would be so proud of the man you have become, Ry."

I blinked back some tears trying to collect in my eyes. It wasn't often that my father and I shared our feelings with each other. It was nice to have this moment with him. I opened the envelope tentatively. Part of me was scared to read it; knowing that it would be very real, and that I could picture my mother – in all of her organization and preparedness – writing this after my birth. I took a breath and unfolded the papers.

My eyes scanned it initially. This was the handwritten letter, not the legal document. Gazing at her writing my mind flashed to my mom's image. Her penmanship was eloquent and beautiful, just like everything about her had been. It was pure and clean… and perfect.

_My Dearest Ronin,_

_I felt the deepest desire and urge to write this now. Our handsome baby boy is being cared for by the nurses and while you went to fetch us some real food, I was left with nothing to do but reflect._

_Can you believe that we brought a child into this world? He is so perfect. I want everything to be set for this boy, and for his future. The world truly is his oyster. I know he will do great things, and he will aspire to make a difference in people's lives one day. His heart will be complex and ever pure. I've had dreams and visions of it ever since we found out the sex of our baby, our son._

_I know this is not something a new mother should be thinking or worrying about, the will. I don't want to jinx anything, which is not my intention darling; however, I want everything to be in order, if there is every anything to happen to us. We have another little person to think of as well._

_I want all of my belongings to be sorted and passed down to him, as heirlooms for either his bride or children one day. You know the ones that I speak of, my china, jewelry, things of that nature. I want your belongings to be considered the same as mine, go through them in your timing. And lastly, our collective things should be treated the same. Everything will be left in his name. He can do with them what he wants to later on in life. He will never hurt for anything._

_I just know that Ryo will have a brilliant mind; he will be like you that way my love. Make sure he goes through college considering whatever major and career he chooses will allow him to make a difference in the world. He is special and unique. He will always succeed._

_I want him to find a woman with qualities as special as his, one that will bless and compliment him in the best ways. She will complete him, and he will finally be settled with things in his life. She will be full of spunk and will have a spark very bright, an intelligent and beautiful young woman._

_If he asks you how to find this woman, just tell him that he will know the right one when he meets her. It is a visceral feeling, a reaction so strong that it is an assault to the senses. She will come out of nowhere and he will not be looking for her, but she will never leave his mind. Just like when we met. I want him to marry for love. He deserves to be as happy as we are. I wish the best for our son._

_Lastly, I want to give him a home. We have the funds, but I don't want him to struggle, especially right after marriage. I know that he will be smart; he could quite possibly provide enough income to buy his own home and be making enough to maintain his payments. I want to be a good mother and for us as parents to bless our boy with a home for his bride and him one day._

_If anything should ever happen, Ryo is our main priority. You and I will be there for him with the things that we can, and in the sense of preparedness I write this out. We will give him love and affection. A growing boy is in need of many things, but without love he is doomed from the start._

_Please, don't be angry with me for thinking in such a manner. I just want to be safe, rather than be sorry if the time of crisis comes upon us. All my love forever and always, my boys._

_Forever yours,_

_Cecelia_

Moisture leaked from the ducts in my eyes; I didn't realize that I was crying until a tear drop fell onto the page. The letter was old, the paper was fragile. The saltine water from my eyes made part of it smudge and discolor.

My father was watching me as I finished reading the will. I wiped my eyes. He smiled gently.

"She was an amazing, loving woman – your mother. I hadn't expected her life to end so suddenly… She was so full of vitality. There was so much more life that she had to live, but I understood then why she had written this early on. She was right though, about you, about everything in that letter. It was the hardest thing to do, when I let her go and embraced being the widowed father. I wasn't ready, but she wanted me to be prepared and throughout that letter she guided me to take care of you to the best of my ability." He confided in me, in one of the most open and heartfelt tones I had ever heard from him. He was never fake, phony, or closed off, but sometimes he withheld or pretended an emotion wasn't there in the moment that was. He had always been honest with me, and growing up I knew that it was hard for him. It was hard for us both.

I appreciated that he showed me my mother's letter. This will was going to be held near and dear to my heart forevermore.

"I know it was hard for you, Dad. You did a great job. Mom would be proud of you, too. I didn't turn out terrible. I'm sure she is looking down on us utterly enjoying the sappiness of this moment. I miss her as much as you do, and thank you… for sharing this. I can't express how much it means to me."

My dad smiled, giving me his infamous side hug.

"When you told me that you are engaged to Ruki, I immediately thought of this letter and what your mother hoped for you in that area of life in the will."

I glanced back at that specific paragraph. "It's like she was talking about Ruki here."

He nodded, "Yes, as I watched you grow and mature, I read and re-read the will. Your mother knew you so well. She was spot on even before you could walk or talk, anything! It still amazes me, the depth of your mother's understanding."

I smiled looking back at the paper. She loved my father dearly, nobody would ever tell you otherwise. It would be a lie. Suddenly, the last few paragraphs reclaimed my attention. He gazed at me bewildered to my expression changing.

"What is it, son?"

"Wait, what is she talking about here when she refers to "home"?" I asked honestly curious. I didn't want to over-analyze or overthink her words. If it was what I thought, I wasn't sure what to think. "Is she talking about the house? Back home? Your place?"

He smiled, shaking his head. Without missing a beat, he gently took the will back from me and got out of the car. I followed him eagerly, walking in tow closely behind him.

"No, Ry, We bought you a house when you were a baby and I paid it off years ago. Your mother didn't want you to have any extraneous or gratuitous expenses right after marriage. She wants you to focus on paying for the wedding and giving your bride the best moments of her life." He said, leading me into the office of the housing unit.

I stood there stunned, taking in the information. My parents bought me a home? I will have a house to take Ruki to and it will just be ours from the start. Holy shit…

My dad was talking to the receptionist who in turn collected, what I can only assume was, her boss or supervisor. The man walked my way with my father following him. They stopped right in front of me.

"Hello, you must be Ryo? I'm Demetri," The man introduced himself, offering a hand to shake.

"Yes, that's me." I responded shaking Demetri's hand. He was a clean-cut businessman. I was right about him being a supervisor. "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

My father smiled.

Demetri ushered us both back to his office. "It is a pleasure finally meeting the potential owner of the house and property that your parents bought so long ago from us."

"Potential owner?" I wasn't sure if I liked the sound of that phrase.

The man smiled warmly, "I apologize if I alarmed you, by potential I meant there are papers and agreements that we need to have signed over to you in your name, background checks, and things of legal nature before you can be considered the owner of the home in its entirety."

"Oh," I chuckled, feeling more like the amateur young man that I am. I might have made it into the special forces of the military and into college, but there were many aspects of life that I still haven't experienced.

My dad and this man seemed to understand that. They were pleasant about things.

It took a few hours to finish all the paperwork and run the mandatory background clearance check, but finally Demetri held out the keys. Everything had been signed over into my name, he told me that after my marriage we would add Ruki's name to the paperwork.

"Would you like to see your new home, Ryo?" he asked.

I was all too eager. "Absolutely."

I followed him, my father at my side, as we made our way into the housing community to my house.

The house was large, and everything I could have picked out in a home for a wife and myself. It was spacious with a four bedroom plus den, and three and a half bath layout. It was two stories not including the basement. The front and back yards were a decent size, close to Ruki's family's home. There was a pool in the backyard and a coy pond in the front. The garage was designed for three cars.

I stared at my father dumbfounded. "This place is massive, Dad. It's just going to be Ruki and me living here. How many square feet is this?"

My dad shrugged. "Somewhere between three and four thousand. It's in the paperwork," He grinned along with Demetri. "And it won't always be just the wife and you, son. I guarantee you want children."

"Well, yeah… Did I tell you that before?" I pondered the question for a moment. He was right; I wasn't planning on denying it anytime soon. "Regardless, I do want kids. Ruki and I haven't discussed that particular topic however. And just in case you're wondering anything between three and four thousand is a massive freaking house." I hugged my father. He was a great man, even though we fought sometimes over the years.

Demetri chuckled slightly at our light banter. "The house is three thousand six hundred and ninety five square feet total. It should have plenty of room for children whenever that time comes around."

I thanked him and he left us. I walked around the entire house in awe. My parents had set aside a college fund, and bought me a huge home. Words couldn't express my gratitude and gratefulness to them, but I knew that I would take care of things for my dad one day.

"I really like the place, Dad," I turned to him.

He smiled. "I hoped you would. Your mother picked it out originally, and we did some work on it years ago. I think it suits you."

It did, possibly more than my father realized. By the time I checked the clock, the majority of my day was gone. I was surprised.

After we headed out from my future home, I treated my father to lunch. It was the least I could do after the surprise. It was a small gesture, but we had a good time reminiscing about things.

We sat at the table of the restaurant in a comfortable silence. It had been a good day.

My dad spoke up again. "How are wedding plans coming along?"

"A little slow, but I think Ruki and I are right on target. The last few days have been focused on us getting to know our future in-laws as well as each other." I responded lightly. "We still have a great deal to learn about one another… How long were you and Mom engaged?"

"Almost three years, she had everything planned out to a tee. She was organized. I didn't mind it. Her family wasn't too fond of me right away. I was a rebellious kid. Your mother was a straight-A student, valedictorian, with a full ride scholarship through college. I had goofed off because I hated school, even though I had every potential for straight-A's also. They thought I was going to be a poor influence on her."

"Wow, I never knew any of that. Nana and Grandpa didn't like you? Did they think I was going to be like you growing up? Because Nana gave me a good reaming for leaving, when I went to the Digital World." _I miss being there, and I miss Cyberdramon. I'm worried he isn't doing well._

My dad stood from his chair, smiling. "They worried about you, mostly. They had lost their daughter and were afraid that we had lost you. If you recall, I reamed you for being gone just as strongly as she had."

I chuckled and followed him outside. Spending the day was something we had needed, a little father and son bonding time.

I gave him a hug, deciding to get back to my fiancée. He knew it was coming.

"Thank you for today. It was a pleasant surprise; I hadn't expected a house out of all of this." It had been a good day. A necessary step in my life, my father and I should do this more often. Maybe I'll surprise him next time, though mine might not be as dramatic.

Ronin smiled.

"You need to trust me better, boy," He joked. "Will I see you soon? If I can help, I will be there for wedding plans or whatever you need. Ruki is like a daughter to me."

"I will keep that in mind, of course Dad. We will be around I promise."

With that, we parted ways for the time being, I enjoyed time with my father, especially in a setting like that. He was relaxed and we had shared some feelings that had been bottled up for years, to top it off they were joyful feelings. He wasn't always a touchy feely kind of guy, and this was a big step for him. It would be memorable to me for years to come.

I got in my truck, glancing at the clock. It was late in the afternoon. Ruki must be cursing me for being gone so long without a proper explanation.

I grabbed my phone, dialing her number from memory. She picked up instantly. _Somebody missed me… Her voice is so sweet._

"It is about time you called," Her tone was playful as she scolded me when she answered the call.

It brought a smile to my face. I had missed her so much today; I thought I was going to explode from lack of exposure to this beautiful woman.

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin. My father managed to peel me away for the day. How are you?" This was nice. It felt so natural, so real.

There was a smile in her voice.

"I'm better now. I spent the day with the girls. We went shopping and had some lunch, it was nice." Ruki said cheerfully, but something in her tone held another emotion.

"Babe, is something wrong?" I asked subconsciously driving faster. _Don't get pulled over, man. She will kill you if you delay any longer!_

"I received an interesting call earlier, well more awkward than interesting I think," She paused as if reflecting on the said call.

"From? Someone I know?" I asked curiously. My speed hadn't slowed. I was close to her place, only a few more seconds and I would be there…

She paused again. "From my Dad…"

I practically swerved into a wall. That was not the person I had expected her to hear from.

"Your father called you?" I was dumbfounded. Why? Why now after several years since their last, and only, meeting? What did he want?

Ruki exhaled in exasperation. "To congratulate us on the engagement," She responded with a hint of bitterness.

I pulled into her driveway. She saw me arrive and put her phone away, coming straight to the truck. I parked beside her car and stepped out to greet her. Ruki looked amazing, as usual, but she was wearing something I had never seen on her before. It was feminine and showed off her curves in all the right ways, but it wasn't showy. It displayed her taste in clothing: classy, edgy and sexy. I appraised her quickly with my signature grin. I couldn't help it.

She molded into my embrace instantaneously. My mind settled back to the conversation. Her father knew that we were engaged… how?

Her amethyst eyes searched mine. I think she was worried that I would be mad or something.

I kissed her forehead, "Did your dad say how he came across that information?"

She nodded slowly, and sighed. "I'll give you three hints: she is blonde, looks similar to me, and models."

"Your mother told him?" I asked incredulously, more surprised by the realization of her statement.

"Well, yes and no. There is an article in her magazine about us and our engagement. I guarantee it was her idea. My dad saw it and called me…" She hesitated looking at me. I was listening intently. She appeared to be battling with something. "He wants me to meet him for coffee or something, to talk."

My brows furrowed. I wasn't fond of the idea, but I didn't know much about the man except bits and pieces that I heard from the Makino women – which were all true statements that the three have experienced from him. From what they said, he wasn't a great guy. I would never stop Ruki from meeting him; I may just be present when it happens.

"Do you want to meet up with him?"

"Kind of, but I am worried. Should I, honestly?"

I smiled gently at her. "That's up to you, baby. Though, if you decide to go, I strenuously request to join you."

A smile of relief washed over her features, alleviating the apprehensive frown that had adorned her lovely face. "I'd like that. I'm going to tell my mother and grandma. They will appreciate your request as well."

"That's because you are loved and that man doesn't have their trust, nor mine. Not that I have anything to say against him directly, since I have never met your father, but I would prefer you be safe with me than have us be sorry, and me left alone. No matter what happens, I will be by your side and he can't do a thing about it."

Ruki kissed me feverishly. "I love you," She spoke purely and led me into the house. "Oh, what was that special project that your dad commissioned and wanted your help with today?"

"I love you, too," I followed her through the house, our hands intertwined. Part of me wanted to wait and surprise her later, but I believe she'll be just as astonished as I had been today, if I shared the news with her right now. "Uh, well it was interesting to say the least. He took me to this housing unit early on and we parked." She gave me a perplexed expression. I smiled continuing, "It was there that he shared with me my mother's will."

Ruki's gaze softened sweetly. "Really? Wow, how remarkable. I'm sure that was very special. Why did he share that with you today?"

"Because we are engaged, I think it made him get sentimental. I mean when I left for the military and for college, I made him an empty-nester, but now that we're getting married I will be gaining a wife. And I think that made him realize that I won't be moving back home, unless it was completely necessary."

Ruki smiled, snuggling to my side as we sat cozily on the couch. Nobody was home yet, except us. I embraced her securely. It felt great to have the love of my life within reach again, curled up to my side.

"Phenomenal, your mother sounded spectacular. I wish I had been able to meet her."

I kissed her forehead. "I wish that, too. I wanted her to meet you so bad when we first met. She would have confirmed my determination to marry you." I grinned, thinking about the woman my mother had described for me in her letter. It had been the perfect description of Ruki as a whole. "I think she knew I would be with you, somehow."

Ruki's smile never faded and she looked up toward the ceiling. "What is your mother's name, again?"

"Cecelia," I replied a bit befuddled by her question, but smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you, Cecelia for bringing this man into the world. He made me proud; I can't imagine how you would be feeling as the mother of this remarkable young man. If it weren't for you I would be an old maid."

I blinked back the emotion suddenly flowing within me as I listened to my fiancée giving thanks to my mother's spirit. I rested my head against Ruki's.

She smiled at me genuinely, wiping the residue of tears that were threatening to fall.

"I love you, Ryo."

All I could do in that moment was kiss the fiery red head like it was going out of style. I have never felt so much passion in me, but her giving acknowledgments to my mother just let the emotions free. This woman was all I ever wanted and much more than I could have ever dreamed, but somehow… someway I believe deep in my soul that my mother knew that I would meet a girl like her.

_Thank you, Mom; I don't know what I would have done without your wisdom. You've made me the man I am today, and I am honored to have this lovely lady's hand in marriage because of it. I miss you… I hope you look down on us with jubilation and pride._

"I love you, Ruki."

**A/N: Woot! Another chapter checked off! This one was emotional for me even as I wrote it. I am very proud of it. I know it was more minimal on the Ryuki-ness, but I am trying to set up the story with background and depth. Here I gave Ryo and his father some bonding time, and brought in an element of his mother. Cecelia is not her actual name; I gave it to her for story purposes only. Please, review and let me know what you think! **

**Thank you to each and every one of you who is reading, has read, or will read my story. This is probably one of my most favorite pieces to have ever written. Thank you to Dolce S., Anon, Lii Makino, and many others for continuing to review and give me input! Your comments make my day, and let me know that you're reading! So I really appreciate your support and love! This is a dedication to you all! **


	10. My Father No More: The Meeting

**Extraordinary Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its characters with which I am using. Inspiration for the story and title is Green Day's song "Extraordinary Girl". However, I do own some of the OC's I have given Ryo for family members. They are of my creation.**

**A/N: This story will not have the actual Digimon in it, just the Tamers of Season 3. Canon pairings: mainly Ryo/Ruki, but with hints of Jeri/Takato, and Henry/Alice.**

**I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter story thanks to my readers. Thank you all.**

_****Dedicated to my fellow author and friend, Dolce Saito. This is for her! :D ~Eb [formerly Digi_Chick]**_

~Ruki's POV~

Chapter 10

Here we are; several great weeks have passed since my father's phone call, the day Ryo read his mother's will, and we found out that his parents bought us a home. Engagements are a little overwhelming I will admit, but everything that has happened has been amazing.

Ryo is so sweet. I've awoken to special presents in the morning from flowers and notes to breakfast in bed most days. The man can cook a good meal.

This particular morning I awoke snuggled in his arms. He had become my favorite pillow. We had decided to keep staying at my house since I had the larger bed and we agreed not to move into the house until after our wedding, or honey moon.

His cobalt eyes fluttered open tiredly as I stretched.

I smiled gently kissing his cheek. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but I don't mind, I like waking to you." Ryo replied, his voice was slightly deeper and gravelly in the mornings. I found myself liking it more and more. It was kind of sexy.

I ran my fingers through his hair, tangled and messy; it was still perfect on him.

He pulled me back down, playfully turning us over so that I was laying on my back with him hovering over me. Then he slowly lowered himself shifting his weight, kissing me gently at first. Of course that didn't last long. In moments we found ourselves tangled up in a heated, passionate lip-lock.

We had become quite accustomed to sleeping with each other, still in a more innocent way, though mornings like this were happening more frequently.

I let out a surprised squeak. No matter how many times he did this, Ryo still took me aback. But I really didn't mind the "good morning make-out sessions", I enjoyed his kisses. Morning breath included, love is blind they say - and apparently doesn't mind odor.

This morning, however, Ryo decided to take things a bit further than usual.

The past few weeks we had crammed so much information into the other in order to get to know everything. It's not that we don't know that we have a lifetime to learn that much about our significant other, yet it has seemed to help with so much.

That barrier getting in the way before was practically gone. We were being rather transparent in our new, fresh relationship. It was a wonderful thing.

But back to this morning, as with many previous mornings, I have noticed that the passion-filled kisses just don't seem to be enough. They are lovely; he and I could kiss for hours, but something is missing.

His blue eyes are typically very clear and bright, though in those moments they get clouded and dark. Lust, love, or a concoction of both - call it what you may... All I know is, well, how turned on we get.

Of course, it doesn't help that in the mornings he's already so, well you know, horny. That was an interesting conversation several weeks ago! Here I thought I knew enough about men; I was wrong, and slightly embarrassed. He was so sweet, however when he explained everything.

Ryo's touch caused a slight whimper to pass my lips. He grinned at me, gently massaging my abdomen. I traced the muscles of his arms, watching through my eyelashes.

Our breathing had slowed, gaining a heaviness.

"Close your eyes, Kitten," he prompted with an assertiveness that was new to me. I liked when he took control of things, in cases like this, since I was the novice.

I did as he requested, closing my eyes. I was curious; my body was aching. It ached a lot around him, damn hormones.

Suddenly his touch was much more powerful. I wasn't sure if he changed the pressure, or if it was just my body reacting to my heightened senses. Either way, it felt so nice I didn't care the cause. I just didn't want him to stop.

I felt his head dip and his lips made contact with my neck. The sensation sent a burning pulse through my midsection downward. Instinctively my hands clasped his hair; it was the easiest to grab. I felt his lips turn up to a smirk, and then suck gently at a spot on my neck.

My heart raced faster as his hands slid up and down my sides. One slipped under the hem of my tank top, creeping its way higher. He was such a tease. I wriggled under him, suppressing a soft moan from our full body contact.

He chuckled huskily, "Patience is a virtue, Ruki."

"Shut up, you know I can fight just as dirty as you and you wouldn't appreciate me being so slow if our positions were switched."

Ryo smiled his signature grin down at me. "True, but our positions aren't switched."

I reached up to caress his abs, playfully walking my pointer and middle fingers lower.

"Wanna talk or continue?"

He took my hint and his hands ascended, finally coming into contact with their target: my chest. It was a strange sensation, but felt so good my eyes rolled back a little.

The creak of the hallway in front of my bedroom door and a knock stopped us promptly, making me grit my teeth.

"Who is it?" I huffed out, trying to make my mind clear. Ryo grinned slightly, rolling off me. He didn't look pleased that we were being interrupted, but he was respectful enough to discontinue.

"Are you two getting out of bed?" came my mother, Rumiko's, accusatory tone. Every morning she was suspicious of something. Her voice was not what I wanted to hear right now. "It's almost noon!"

I groaned, grumbling some incoherent curse at her. Ryo kissed my cheek.

"We'll have another chance sometime, babe." he whispered.

I knew he was right, but I also knew that we were both extremely lascivious. Nevertheless I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. His arms slid around my waist instinctively.

"Ruki?"

"I heard you mother!" I called trying to reign in my irritation. I didn't want to be like the sexually charged teenage couples that snuck around their parents. We were adults and could do what we wanted, but I was just frustrated that my mother was so naturally intrusive.

My mother took that as her invitation to barge in my room. Thank goodness Ryo and I were still decent, pajamas on and all.

She took one look at us and blinked, a light flush found its way to her face. "Breakfast is ready. You two should get out of bed," Rumiko spluttered.

We might be decent, but it must have been obvious that we were fooling around.

I rolled my eyes a little, fighting a smirk. "We'll be out soon then."

All my mother did was acknowledge my statement and turn on her heel, exiting my room as quickly as she barged in.

Ryo laughed a little. "I've never seen your mom so flustered."

"She's usually not easily flustered," I kissed Ryo gently, "But she kind of has a weird crush on you."

His lips lingered on mine, though he pulled back with a face. "I've noticed, it is a little disconcerting."

"I know, love. Come on breakfast will be waiting and she'll send my grandmother next if we stay here too long. And it would be my turn to blush if she found us in this state."

Ryo agreed, but still playfully smacked my ass as he rose from bed.

"Hey, hands to yourself handsome, this isn't grab-n-go time," I scolded playfully, laughing despite myself. He just grinned and pulled on some pants and a t-shirt.

I changed into something similar. My favorite jeans and a shirt of his. Yes, I have become accustomed to wearing some of my fiancé's clothing.

It's so much harder to actually threaten him now days, in all seriousness... I just freaking want to jump him.

Ryo took my hand and led me through the house to the dining area. My mother had apparently bounced back from her stunned demeanor and watched us approach suspiciously as she normally did.

Part of me believes that she is stunned because it hasn't happened yet. We still haven't had sex. They are usually morning explorations, but we have never gone all the way. Though we've touched more bases than only first finally. Home is the goal one day.

"So nice of you to join us this morning," Rumiko stated, sipping her coffee.

"Breakfast is a little late this morning, isn't it? I just assumed that we would have been left to make something for ourselves. Sorry." I shot back.

My grandmother, Seiko, glanced from my mother to me. Ryo just gave her a shrug like he didn't know what was going on. It was smart of him; he didn't want to get dragged into argument between the Makino ladies. I squeezed his hand lightly.

Regardless my grandma knew us well enough.  
"Rumi, what did you do?"

Rumiko shook her head. "Nothing, Mother."

Seiko raised a brow, "Now you listen here, moments ago you came out with your feathers ruffled and now your daughter and you are arguing again. It keeps happening. Why? I demand an explanation."

I smiled internally. I love my grandma. She always sticks up for me.

My mom didn't like her response though.  
"Mother, would you butt out? I love you but seriously! This has nothing to do with you or me."

Ryo cleared his throat, attempting to clear the air.

"If I may, Rumiko would you prefer I not be staying here?"

I didn't expect his question, and neither did my guardians. My mother gazed at him.

"Why would you think that, dear?"

He scratched his head. "That look you give us every morning sends a signal... I've been trying to figure out."

Seiko tapped her firmly on the shoulder with a rolled newspaper. "I knew it was something. Is he correct or not?"

Rumiko exhaled exasperatedly. "No, it's not that. I'm sorry for the look... It's just, I'm worried. Please don't be offended about what I'm about to tell you."

He nodded and I sat, prompting him to sit with me.

"Go ahead, Mom."

She gave a vague smile. All eyes were on her which she usually loved.

"When your father and I were together, he was very charming and I was young and naive. He was slightly older and more experienced in many things... I just see parallels in the relationships, and though I know, Ruki, you and I have different personalities and Ryo is the opposite of your father, I can't help but worry. Please wait... Until you're serious about," she hesitated, "Things, instead of the heat of the moment. That's how I was blessed with you, Honey."

I blushed. She went there... It was in a sincere motherly way, but she still went there. The 'don't have sex until you're serious' talk... I wonder how many other couples, if any at all, get that talk?

Ryo's face was slightly flushed at the subject and comparison as well, but he hid his better. Years of practice, maybe? He gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"We understand that," I got up and hugged her. "Relax, we haven't done anything anyway. You just don't want to be a grandma yet." I teased gently to lighten the mood.

Everyone laughed, including her.

"You might be right. I can't be a grandma yet, I'm not ready," she said with a relieved smile.

Seiko chimed in, "You're not ready? Hey I'll be the great-grandma... Not yet thank you."

I winked, "Coolest great-grandma in town, though."

"Ha ha, damn straight."

We finished breakfast with a much lighter air about the room. There was laughter, joy, teasing.

And then my phone rang, again... With that same number. I hadn't called my father back yet, or bothered to tell my family about it. I guess he wants an answer. Must be a busy man.

I let it go to voicemail so that I had the opportunity to spring the subject on my guardians. Ryo raised a brow at me. I held up a finger.

"So, Mom, that article in your magazine a couple issues back you know the one on our engagement?"

Rumiko gazed at me from across the table. "Yes, I remember it... Why?"

I took a deep breath.

"Well, my father contacted me regarding it. He wants to meet," I responded.

Both my grandma and her eyes widened.

"You told him no, didn't you?"

"I didn't give him an answer at all, except that I would think about it and get back with him..."

My mother leaned closer. "Do you want to meet him again?"

I shrugged. "Yes and no. A girl always wants her father's approval whether he is a bastard or not. I wouldn't go alone, either. I'd take Ryo."

"And if he doesn't approve?"

"Then I'll punch him in the face," I stated as a matter of fact.

Ryo smiled crookedly. "As would I."

The statement seemed to soothe my mother's spirit a little. I knew she wouldn't be happy about my father contacting me, but technically she was part of the reason that he did.

"That wasn't what I intended from the article. I just wanted to show off to my friends that my baby girl was getting married, and to such an eligible bachelor. Jacque was impressed," Rumiko sighed lightly. "I'm sorry, Honey. Your father is such a slime bag… What else did he say?"

I shrugged, "Nothing really. He was calling to congratulate me, or so he said. Then he just spoke of how he hadn't been there for me in life, but requested a meeting if I was to accept it."

"Sounds as though he wants something from his little girl," my grandmother assessed.

Ryo looked over. "Is he that kind of man?"

My mother shrugged.

"That's hard to answer. When I told him that I was pregnant, he distanced himself. After I had Ruki, he disappeared and sent me the signed divorce papers. I figured he didn't want children, though he had never said that upfront. His actions spoke loud and clear. I assumed that he just didn't ever want anything to do with the child he brought into this world. I guess assumptions can be incorrect," she mused, sounding rather irritated with my father.

"I understand. I want her to make the decision herself, but I don't want her to meet him alone. That was the only criteria I requested she consider." Ryo spoke with his gentle concern.

I smiled, listening to my fiancé and guardian's knowledge and concerns. I didn't want to meet him by myself, anyway. My father was a person I didn't understand, and I didn't fully trust myself to make a smart decision if he were to try and dupe me. I did want his approval; well part of me wanted it.

"I already agreed that you will be coming with me, babe." I kissed his cheek, listening to the voice mail my father left. It was similar to the conversation previously. He was straightforward and got to the point immediately. There was no stalling or dilly-dallying. "I'm going to call him back. Wait here with my mom and grandma, will you? If you don't mind."

Ryo agreed, smiling.

"Sure thing. I'll be here."

I walked into the backyard and perched on my favorite stone by the coy pond. This had been my favorite place to contemplate things as a child. The coy pond relaxed me, it was a white noise that reminded me of home.

I took a breath and redialed the callback number to my father's cell.

It rang a mere two times before he picked up.

"Yukari Kiazu," I heard his voice greet. It wasn't friendly sounding, as usual. But a thought struck me. That was my father's name. I hadn't ever asked my mother what it was, nor had I done any digging to figure it out. So Kiazu would have been my birth name, if my mother hadn't gone back to her maiden name.

"Hello, Dad, its Ruki," I replied, deciding to keep things business-like as he preferred.

"Ruki, how are things? I hadn't heard from you."

"I know, sorry. I got busy, things are fine. I just thought I would get back with you on your request." There was a silence as he waited for my answer. He didn't say a thing. "We can meet. When and where?"

"Today is the only time I have a flexible schedule for several weeks. Can you meet this evening at any time? You can choose the place." He responded.

I thought about it for a minute. "Okay, today is probably something I can manage. How about five thirty at the diner down the street from my mother's agency?"

Why not get this little "get-together" over with and see what the old man wants from his daughter? I wasn't going to tell him about bringing Ryo. I was just going to show up with my fiancé. He would recognize him from the magazine I'm sure.

"That quaint little place? I suppose that would suffice. Five thirty is fine on my end. I will see you then, Ruki. I have a meeting to get to, so I must let you go."

I rolled my eyes, making a ripple in the pond and watching the fish flee.

"No worries. I'll be there, bye."

We disconnected mutually and I pushed up from my seated position on the ground. I made my way back into the house. Ryo was helping my grandmother with the dishes. They were talking amiably with my mother. Three pairs of eyes glanced at me as I entered the house again.

My mother's still looked apprehensive.

Ryo's held a similar expression, but he pulled me to his form and planted a kiss on my forehead. "So? What's the verdict, love?"

"We're meeting him at the diner by Mom's agency. It's in our neck of the woods, familiar territory. I thought it would give us an advantage. I guarantee he doesn't hang out in town very often. Especially not over here by the house. He seems like a city slicker, freshly pressed kind of businessman. We'll meet up around five thirty," I rested my head on his shoulder.

My grandmother smiled gently. "That's smart my dear. You handled it maturely, but thought about it thoroughly."

I nodded. "Of course I did. I've been thinking about it for weeks, trying to figure out the best tactic. Oh, I didn't tell him about Ryo tagging along either. I figure he won't be expecting me to have an escort."

"Bravo, Honey," Rumiko hugged me. "You're too grown up. You've handled this situation with such wisdom and skill. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Mom."

We helped them finish cleaning up the kitchen, then Ryo and I made it to the room to change and get around for this meeting with my father. I sat on the edge of my bed.

Ryo glanced over as he changed into a nicer undershirt and button up that he left open. He switched from jeans to casual trousers.

"Are you nervous?"

I stared down at my hands, tangled in my lap. He walked over and lifted my chin lightly, causing me to look his way.

"Yes," I replied, my voice was hardly a whisper.

"You sure you want to do this? We can always stand him up." Ryo suggested. He was not completely comfortable with my idea, though I don't think I truly am either. But this was something I felt strongly about. I have to know.

"No, I want to know what his intentions for contacting me were. Even with the article about our engagement, his timing was out of the blue. There was no rhyme or reason to it. I want to give him a piece of my mind if he wants something from me, whatever it may be."

His eyes softened. I didn't have to say anything else about it to convince him otherwise. He understood. We would be meeting my father soon.

Ryo grabbed his keys from the bedside table and put his wallet in his pocket.

"Let's get there early," He kissed my hand.

It helped me relax. I grabbed my purse and left the house with him, hand in hand.

I let him drive us. I was in no condition to get us from point A to point B, and I didn't know emotionally how I was going to handle this meeting… Or should I call it a briefing, that probably sounds more accurate to the man I call "Dad."

I cuddled to Ryo's side as he drove the few minutes to the diner, not ten miles from my home. He had his arm wrapped around my waist. It had become its natural resting spot when the two of us were together. It made me feel secure. I picked nervously at the buttons on his shirt.

I felt his lips press into my hair atop my head.

"Whenever you're ready, beautiful," Ryo said, parking his truck as close to the front doors of the diner as possible, in case we needed a quick getaway.

With a longer than necessary breath, I got out of the truck and waited for Ryo to follow. He was immediately at my side. We strode into the diner and were seated at a four-top booth toward the back.

It was in the corner, in a dark inlet. The lights were dim. It was a rather romantic setting. So I tried to focus on that: being in a nice, sweet diner from my childhood with the love of my life, as opposed to awaiting the father that abandoned me as a girl.

Ryo ordered us some drinks and an appetizer. He watched me as I scanned the crowd. My father would have no problem picking me out at the diner. I looked very similar to my mother. Unfortunately for me, I only had a few pictures and one previous meeting with which to recognize the man that gave me life.

"What does he look like?" I heard Ryo inquire quietly. He was scanning the place too. I had a feeling he was on edge almost as much, if not more, than I was at this moment.

I bit my lip. "The image of him is foggy… I know he has red hair. I get it from him… and he's tall, I remember. He has harsh features, broad shoulders. He will be sporting a designer suit, tie, shoes, etc. I know he has money and a lot of it. My mother always went for rich men."

Ryo's eyes made another round of the diner. No one that was presently seated matched that description in any way. I know my father will stand out in this place. It was a family owned diner, a friendly place for adults and children alike, but it was geared toward the middle-working class families of West Shinjuku.

The bell of the diner sounded, and my eyes came into contact with the dark silhouette of Yukari Kiazu. He was exactly as I described to Ryo. Obviously he came straight from work, but I doubt he would change into something casual for a meeting such as this.

I simply held up my hand to signal him to the back.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he strode to our table. He was trying to figure out who the man I was sitting with was, but it was clear in his features when the realization hit him.

"You must be the infamous Ryo Akiyama," my father stated flatly. He was not amused that I brought him with me.

Ryo didn't budge and his tone matched my father's challengingly.

"That would be me. Unfortunately I don't know your name, Mr…?"

"Kiazu, Yukari Kiazu."

Ryo simply nodded, satisfied. I had a feeling from the burning, determined look in Ryo's eyes that he was going to do some research on this man one of these days in our near future.

My father slid into the booth across from us.

I leaned forward on my elbows, staring right at my dad. "So, what is this meeting about?"

His dark eyes fixed on me finally. He had been focusing on my fiancé's presence.

"To see you, and see in person the young woman you have become."

"That's it?"

"Were you expecting something else? I wish you had left the husband to be home." He asked, folding his arms and leaned back in a disgruntled motion.

Ryo glared.

"Why don't you stop lying to your daughter? What do you want, money? In a tight spot old man? You put on a great show, the suit and everything really sells it."

"Shut your mouth, boy."

I sighed. "Stop it. I don't know what I was expecting, but be civil."

Ryo gave me an apologetic look. I wasn't really angry with him; he was trying to protect me. My father was being an ass to be an ass. His intentions were still unclear to me. Maybe Ryo's accusations were true and that's why my dad was being defensive. Or Ryo was wrong and my father was legitimately annoyed with the accusations.

"Look, I wanted to meet to congratulate you in person. This is for you," he slid an envelope toward us. "It was something I was supposed to give your mother, but never did. You can consider it an early wedding gift."

I tentatively opened the envelope. Inside was a check with a large number on it. I gazed at my father surprised.

"Uh, thank you… What is this for?"

He sighed slightly. "It's technically the child support I owed your mother. I figured I may as well give it to the one that it belonged to in the first place. It should pay for a majority of the wedding. I just wanted to see you one more time."

"One last time?" My tone was confused and unsure. My father didn't make any sense to me. He abandoned us, and now he gave me the "child support" he owed my mother to pay for my wedding.

Yukari gave a curt nod. He was a no-bones man.  
"Yes, I'm moving out of the country for business and I might not be traveling back for some time. With the engagement I just felt that since I wasn't there for anything, and won't be attending the wedding that I owed you something for my neglect."

That was basically my Dad's nice way of saying not to bother sending him an invitation or "save the date", which I hadn't planned on. It was a poor assumption on his part.

Ryo looked at the check then at my father. "We don't need your money."

"I didn't say that you needed it. Even if you don't use it for your wedding, the money belongs to Ruki. She can do whatever she wants with the money." He retorted with a shrug.

I put it in my purse. I wasn't sure what I would do with it yet, but Ryo didn't argue with Yukari's last statement.

"Well, thanks." I said. There wasn't honestly anything else for us to talk about. This check made everything clear.

My dad wanted to clear his guilty conscience and he figured money would do the trick. He didn't want anything from me, but he didn't want me to ask anything from him either. It made me sad, but it was relieving also. He would move and I wouldn't have to worry about him.

Yukari nodded. "It's the least I could do."

"You're right, it was the least you could do, but I didn't expect anything more from you Father," I stood pulling Ryo up with me. He twined his fingers with mine. We had heard enough bullshit for today, and were both eager to get away from this man. "Have a great life wherever it brings you. Don't bother contacting us, again."

As I followed Ryo to his truck, I smiled. For the first time I was walking out of my dad's life forever. He didn't have the chance to hurt my mother or me. I felt confident. It felt right, and I had Ryo to thank for that. He made sure I saw through any illusions or pretty words my dad tried to use.

"You okay?" Ryo asked as I leaned my back against the cab of the truck. He faced me, leaning into me with his arms on either side of my body. His hands found their way to my hips.

I gazed up into the beautiful blue eyes of my man and kissed him before responding.  
"I'm fine. I needed you there, I'm happy you were with me."

He responded in kind with a deepened kiss.

"I will always be with you when you need me, I promise you that." Ryo rested his forehead against mine. He knew I wasn't entirely fond of public displays of affection, but in this moment I didn't mind at all. It was just us being us.

"Let's go, handsome. I guess we have a check I need to deposit into the bank." I smiled as I pulled the money my father gave me out. "Dinner's on him, jackass."

Ryo chuckled and we made it to the bank, putting the money in savings. We then made our way out for an enjoyable dinner, just my fiancé and me. It was relaxing.

I traced the lines on Ryo's hands while we awaited the check. He was watching me, in my meticulous trance, as I grazed my fingertips over his palms.

"You got quiet again, love." He murmured softly, pushing some hair behind my ear.

I smiled, "I'm just thinking. Things have been so… wonderful lately, it just annoys me that this was all my father had to show, you know? I knew he was a selfish man; no respectful guy would knock a woman up, marry her, and just abandon the family like he had. But this meeting was just for him to basically pay me off."

"Baby, he was a jerk. I'm sorry that you had to witness it first hand— " he started.

"I'm not. Honestly, I feel like that was the best outcome. You saw right through him, and that opened my eyes to something I may have fallen for, naively, if you hadn't been there. Or if this happened when we weren't together."

Ryo caressed my cheek, "I'm glad you see it that way. I am grateful that all he did was give you a check, and he didn't become violent or anything. He won't bother you anymore."

I suddenly felt the urge to leave money and go for a long, adventurous drive somewhere with Ryo and have a night of spontaneity. I must have had a certain look in my eyes, for Ryo's seemed to mirror my thoughts.

"You're ready to leave aren't you?"

"How did you guess?" I teased playfully.

Ryo grinned, "You're easy to read now, Kitten."

I scoffed.

"Are you calling me predictable?"

"Not at all, but your expressions seem to say a lot more than they used to," He replied genuinely pleased about it. He placed money on the table and helped me up.

I rose to my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"That's because I realized how silly I was being before, and that you're the safest person for me to share things with."

"About time," He jested back at me.

It made me laugh, our playful banter. We still had it from the old days, but it was laden with a different meaning now. Love, there was love behind it.

"Where to?" Ryo asked as we made our way into the rapidly darkening parking lot.

I tousled his hair, smiling. "Anywhere, let's just not spend the night at my house tonight."

"Hmm, and not my father's place either?"

I shook my head as a confirmation.

Ryo paused, thinking a moment. "Would you prefer a hotel, or do you want to see our house?"

The idea sounded quite nice, but I wanted to wait on seeing our future home. "A hotel, love."

He kissed me, lovingly.

"A hotel it is."

We drove in a comfortable silence to the nicest hotel nearby. Ryo got us a suite and led the way. I was looking forward to spending some time alone with him, away from my mother, grandmother, and his father. They made things feel so awkward sometimes as Ryo and I were getting to know each other as an engaged to be married couple.

I think a few days of vacation from our family will be good for us, a breath of fresh air. Ryo came up behind me as I looked out the French doors onto the balcony. The evening was approaching and there was a lovely view of the sunset from where we were staying. It was quite romantic.

"It's beautiful," I practically whispered for fear of ruining the moment, nestled safely in my fiancé's arms.

Ryo smiled, his cheek resting against mine.

"I've seen more beautiful things," his words were merely a breath by my ear. "I'm holding one of them now."

I gazed up at him, feeling tears fill my eyes.

"That was really sweet."

"It's true. Never forget that, darling."

I turned in his embrace and he gently lifted me bridal-style, taking me back into the room as the sun disappeared below the horizon.

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to leave it there in a slight cliff hanger… ;3 So, there you have it: a little limey-fluff in this chapter! Through Ruki's point of view, this is how Ryo and Ruki are starting to become a tight-knit couple. Things are starting to flow better between them and they are starting to find themselves, not only as a person, but together as one, as people in love! Here is where I finished the father aspect that I brought in with the last two chapters. :) Yukari Kiazu is not his real name, I'm sure. Ha! I made that one up. Yes, I made him a jerk for a reason. It gave Ruki closure.**

**A humongous thank you and shout out to my lovely readers, reviewers, and everyone else supporting this story! Dolce, Anon, Lii-Makino, EVERYBODY! Thank you, thank you, thank you for continuing the love and support. 3 I truly appreciate it! This is for you all :)**


	11. Hotel Paradise

**Extraordinary Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its characters with which I am using. Inspiration for the story and title is Green Day's song "Extraordinary Girl". However, I do own some of the OC's I have given Ryo for family members. They are of my creation.**

**A/N: This story will not have the actual Digimon in it, just the Tamers of Season 3. Canon pairings: mainly Ryo/Ruki, but with hints of Jeri/Takato, and Henry/Alice.**

**I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter story thanks to my readers. Thank you all.**

_****Dedicated to my fellow author and friend, Dolce Saito. This is for her! :D ~Eb [formerly Digi_Chick]**_

~Ryo's POV~

Chapter 11

Taking Rumiko's advice was one of the first things Ruki and I took into consideration while we spent our little vacation in West Shinjuku, away from our families. It was just us, alone, and the feeling can't be described with fancy words. I am enjoying getting to know Ruki without any awkward, or unintentional, interruptions. We were taking things slower; I say that because our morning romps haven't exactly stopped. We just agreed not to go all the way and have sex until it was in our mutual interest; I also wanted us to be ready for it.

I unfortunately cannot say that I will be a virgin with my bride on our wedding day, thanks to too many hard alcohol shots at a frat party some friends from college dragged me to. I own it; I know it was my own stupid fault for even attending. This was one of the conversations that have come up between Ruki and me.

Ruki and I were lying in bed the morning, following the dinner with her estranged father, after a spicy wake up call. She was being rather quiet again, lost somewhere in the depths of her mind. I love to watch her during her musings. She is so focused.

I gently tilted her chin up so she was looking at me, causing her thoughts to return to the present moment. Ruki gave me a soft smile.

"Yes?" she asked as she curled her body so it molded to my side.

"What is on your mind? You look so serene, but as if something is bothering you deep inside."

Ruki's brows furrowed for a split second, but smoothed in a content way immediately, and a laugh jostled us both.

"You really can see through me, now. Wow, I'm amazed Ryo," She spoke meeting my fixed gaze.

"What do you mean?" I was uncertain where she was coming from.

She smiled.

"Something is, well, it isn't bothering me, but I am curious about something."

"Anything, you can ask me anything Ruki."

"I know; that's why I'm bringing it up, love." Ruki responded, she shuffled a little so that we were almost facing one another. I did the same. This had to be something important; well, everything she says is important to me, but I really didn't know what she was going to ask.

I nodded my head, "Go ahead, Pumpkin. I'm all ears."

Ruki bit her lip nervously, suddenly going quiet for a few minutes. I waited for her to start the conversation. Finally she took a deep breath.

"Have you…" she paused. "I don't want to offend you, but have you been with anyone before? Have you had sex?"

The question threw me a little; it came out of left field, but not so much that I wasn't expecting us to have this conversation at some point. It was my turn to take a deep breath.

"I have… Yes, I have had sex before," I watched her face falter slightly, but she was quick to put the mask up. Her wall would start building again and there would be a barrier between us. It hurt to admit. I hated the fact that it happened the way that it did. My frown matched hers. She had been hoping for a 'no' and I desperately wanted to give her that confirmation.

"Oh," was all she could muster.

"I, can I explain?" I asked.

Ruki gave a nod, looking intensely into my eyes. I felt the tension in the room thickening and my throat tightened.

"I won't give you excuses. My experience happened at the hand of my own poor judgment. It was not supposed to happen, however, it did regardless." I replied, never letting my gaze fall from hers. She had my full attention. "It happened last year. I attended a party with some classmates at school. My roommate is friends with one of the top fraternity alumni. They invited him to a party and said he could bring some friends, which he chose me. It was my intention to be the designated driver and not drink at all during this party. Unfortunately, I had a glass of punch that was spiked, and I fell, to my own dismay, and had several shots of hard alcohol afterward. The time between that is still foggy. At some point in the night I was completely drunk and Patrick left me to spend a night with one of the girls invited. I woke up the next day in bed with some chick also and a massive hangover. I didn't need to remember details to figure out what I did."

Ruki was silent as the grave as I finished my explanation. In my head, it sounded as though I was making excuses. I knew I made a mistake that day, and it has haunted me since then. Her expression was almost calculating, and focused. It was very intense.

I waited quietly, listening to the clock on the wall of our hotel suite tick. With every passing second my mind recited my own words. I had meant for Ruki to be the first and only woman I would be with, and in a foolish inebriated state I had stupidly messed up my desire and possibly wedged a block in Ruki and my relationship. I knew very well that she was still a virgin.

I glanced up to find her staring at me, though I had looked down at my lap.

"You don't remember the experience itself?" was all she asked.

I shook my head, "Not at all. Minus the severe headache, but no I don't remember having sex with the girl."

She took my left hand, gingerly tracing around the spot on my ring finger where my wedding band would be at a later date.

"I can't tell you that I'm not a little disappointed, but I'm relieved that you don't consciously remember that girl having you. Thank you for being honest." Her guard was slowly being let down.

"Ruki, I will never lie to you, especially not in an area that we will share so intimately one day. I am sorry that I was foolish. My judgment was clouded, and I knew I shouldn't have gone to the party in the first place. If I could rewind time, I would rewind back to that moment and not have drunk anything at the party. I can't do that, though. But I want you to know that my thoughts have always been purely focused on you."

Her smile had returned. The conversation was a big plunge and it had made the tone heavy, but her smile lightened the mood.

"I know you wouldn't. That is the past, babe don't dwell and beat yourself up about it. That was an accident and a mistake, but a hangover, and your virginity, was the price you paid. Everything is okay between us. I was just stunned at hearing what happened. I'm not mad at you," Ruki kissed my cheek, "Besides, we have only our future to look forward to."

It was a relief to hear Ruki say that she forgave my actions. I kissed her lips gently, glad that I hadn't fucked up my chance to let our relationship blossom.

"Thank you, I won't let it bother me."

She smiled, snuggling to my side. Then her eyes met mine again, and there was another nervous emotion hiding deep in them.

"Talk to me, Pumpkin. I can only read you so well."

"I… I haven't ever done anything."

"I'm aware of that; do you think that that is a bad thing?" I asked with concern. I wouldn't be offended if she had had sex before. We were human, she had just shown me grace for a mistake I made, and I would give her the same without a doubt. I wouldn't even bat an eye. She was everything to me.

Ruki paused, considering my inquiry. "Uh, I did… It's not, is it?" she returned with a sheepish grin.

I chuckled.

"It's not bad, baby. I know you have limited experience in relationships like ours. Honestly, I don't have as much experience as everyone seems to assume that I do. Yes, I had "fan girls", but I wasn't a player or anything. I was cocky around you because I thought I could impress you that way." I replied gently. It was true. "But our banter, back in the Digital World and once we returned, only showed me the way into your heart. You don't like cocky, smart ass guys that flaunt themselves."

A sparkle found its way into her amethyst orbs; it was an expression that I have seen in her eyes before but I don't know how to place it or what it means yet.

"That's not entirely true, Your Majesty," she winked at me. I really liked that nickname and she was my queen, so it could go both ways. "I did fall for the cocky, smart ass guy that flaunted himself. The only difference was you had all the other characteristics that I liked, and you had the talent to back up your cockiness. You blew me away in the Digital World, I really liked you then I just didn't want to admit it. Especially to you, since you were so cocky and outgoing. I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it."

We laughed together for a long while. Ruki was right about that. I had worked my ass off to impress her, but she hadn't given me the satisfaction of knowing that it worked until recently.

My arms encircled her waist.

"Why did you bring that up," I asked lightly. I was curious to see if she thought we were moving too quick or how she felt our relationship was moving along.

She glanced up at me. She bit her lip, that cute pout, with the same nervousness as before.

"It just seemed like something that we should get out in the open." Ruki said with her voice hardly above a whisper. She was showing this side of vulnerability that was alluringly sexy to me.

"I agree with you, inevitably we would have had to talk about this stuff."

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be."

"Did your mom tell you that it would be hard?" I inquired, playing with the soft auburn strands of her hair. Her red hair was such a lovely compliment to the alabaster tone of her skin, and it was just as silky. I tend to get lost in the beauty that makes up my fiancée, inside as much as, if not more than, her outward appearance. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever stumbled across.

A faint blush found its way onto her cheeks.

"No," Ruki admitted smiling, "That was probably a misconception that I believed on my own. I'm just relieved that it is incorrect. Everything is so simple with you. I can't believe I waited so long to be yours."

"Neither can I!" I teased playfully.

Her pure, heartfelt laugh resounded through our suite. It made me smile. I love seeing her like this: relaxed and care-free. It was remarkable.

"Shut up," Ruki jested back, smacking my chest with an emphasis that she was joking. It wasn't hard, just to say that she was kidding.

I raised my hands jokingly in mock surrender. She smiled and wriggled out of my embrace. I watched her crawl down to the edge of the bed in her little "booty" shorts and a T-shirt of mine, one of my old, well broken-in band shirts.

She glanced over her shoulder as she got out of bed. I sat up, moving to follow her, but she pushed me back into the pillows.

"Stay. I will be back in a few moments, okay?"

I blinked, but nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Ruki grinned and disappeared into the kitchen. I waited in contentment, listening to the sound of her bustling about the kitchenette in the suite. I heard her gather pans, plates, cups, silverware, and open and shut the fridge several times.

Minutes later there was a delicious aroma wafting my way from her direction. I inhaled deeply… Oh yeah, my future wife can cook I assume. She gets that from her family, a fantastic trait that we both share. That could be a fun activity for us to pursue together as a couple one day.

"Need any help, baby?" I called, trying to gauge her reaction. Was I being facetious? Yes I was.

I heard her scoff. She knew me as well as I knew her.

"No, darling," Ruki replied with coy sarcasm. "I don't need your help. Watch out or you won't be receiving any of this divine food I cooked up to share. I mean I can eat it all if I have to." She added a throaty moan when she took a sample of her culinary creation.

I shook my head with a chuckle. She was the sexiest woman ever!

"That's not funny, you know?"

Ruki appeared in the arch of the opening to the kitchen, smirking at me.

"Which part?"

"You know well the part I speak of," I said pointedly, though in a joking undertone.

She giggled and sauntered back into the kitchen with a swish of her hips.

All I could do was stare at the ceiling and hope to the heavens that I could control my hormones. It's not exactly easy to will away a boner once it's erupted. _Come on, this won't be the proper time to showcase anything. Damn it… I'm suddenly not hungry for dinner._

Ruki walked into the room carrying a lap tray and dinner. Just like breakfast in bed, only this was dinner in bed. As she placed it over my lap her eyes darted from below to my face, and I gave her a sheepish grin.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, babe."

"You sure, that looks… painful," she blushed.

I chuckled, "No, well yeah they can be. I'm okay. This food is distracting it enough, and a cold shower will do the trick."

That smirk played her features once more and she winked at me before going back to retrieve a meal for her. I swear, I think Ruki likes to tease me at times. This seemed to be one of them. I have mixed feelings about it. Part of me is turned on, obviously, but the other part isn't so fond. Teasing us isn't nice. Women don't like to intentionally get their motors running if nothing is going to happen_._

_Hmmm. I wonder if this is going to become one of our little games. Ruki is competitive. Would this be something she would so boldly take on as a challenge? _I thought as we ate in a comfortable silence.

Ruki had returned to her place by my side in bed.

"This is delicious, love," I complimented. She was an amazing chef. I think home-cooked meals will be our specialty. I look forward to possibly making husband and wife, tag-teamed, dinners with her. I remember my parents doing that in my early years. It was a great thing to bond over.

She smiled at me genuinely grateful. "Thank you. My grandmother taught me this recipe. It's my favorite. I thought you would be the perfect person to share it with."

"What's your secret?" I asked, grinning.

"Can't tell you that, handsome. It's Grandma's secret recipe. All I can say is that it only tastes good if there is love involved." She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, smiling.

"That's a good secret, regardless." I kissed her, gathering our now empty plates. She made a pout as I pulled away to take them back into the kitchenette to do the dishes and clean up the kitchen.

I felt her hug me from behind as I washed the dishes. Her chin could barely reach my shoulders to perch. I chuckled and she playfully smacked me, which was really more of a pat. Either way, it was really cute.

As I dried the last dish, Ruki unplugged the drain and scooped out some sudsy bubbles into her hands.

I raised a brow at her.

"What are you doing?' I asked curiously.

"What does it look like?" She just smiled innocently, but behind her eyes I saw a mischievous glint.

I like how Ruki tries to act innocent and naive, which in reality she is both innocent and naive; however, there is something I find intriguing. Ruki's eyes hold knowledge and though she has never physically done anything with a guy, she knows a lot about that aspect.

I figure I may have to teach her some of the technical parts of being intimate, and love-making. She will also have to teach me about her as well, as I teach her about me. This is something together we mutually have to agree that we're ready for as I said before.

In the technical sense, both Ruki and I are ready. Our bodies react to the attraction from one another. The hormones are raging like crazy, but mentally I think she and I have a way to go.

Our friends had a few years to get comfortable with each other. I don't want us to rush, just because I proposed, into the intimacy the others worked with their partner to gain. It takes time, and I intend to give us all the time we need or want. 

I held up a towel. "You really want to play this game?"

Ruki blew the bubbles at my face, laughing as they popped and I made a face.

"Ha, ha you're funny," I tried to sound not amused, but it was rather difficult. So instead I splashed her with the remaining water in the sink.

Ruki squeaked at the sudden coolness of the water.

"Hey! I just blew bubbles at you," she objected, still giggling.

So, that pretty much started a war, one that I won of course. Ruki put up a strong fight; she nearly had me beat. We ended up moving the war into the bathroom from the kitchen. There was an extending shower-head that kicked things up a level. We made quite the water mess throughout the hotel suite.

We were soaked down to the bone by the end.

Ruki was glowing and glistening as she held my hand, walking out from the bathroom to the bed.

I brushed my hair back, peeling off my drenched shirt.

Ruki sat on the bed. Her head tilted as she watched me. I bent over to kiss her gently on the lips. She smiled returning the gesture. "As pointless as that was, it was fun."

I plopped down in bed beside her. "Sometimes the pointless fun is the most fun, beautiful."

Ruki curled up to me for warmth and pulled the covers over us, shaking with chills from the air conditioning.

"I'll take your word for it, handsome," she murmured, yawning.

I felt my eyes getting heavy as well. Good food and playtime with my fiancée, although not the play either of us planned on, really took its toll on us. We needed a nice long nap, which is just what we did.

Ruki and I had been up since late in the morning, that was the time her and I tended to awake the past few mornings, and when I awoke the sun was high in the sky. It was late afternoon, heading into the early evening around six, as the sun began its dissent toward the horizon.

My phone was buzzing like crazy on vibrate. I grabbed blindly for it.

Ruki stirred in my arms as my fingers grasped the damn phone.

"Is someone calling you?" she asked through a yawn as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, I think so," I pulled the phone into view and checked the missed call. "Oh, it was my cousin."

I sat up slightly and Ruki followed my lead, staying nestled between my arms. "Brooke?"

"Yes," I smiled. My two favorite ladies got along just fine. I really wanted to have Brooke hang with us so the girls could get to know one another better. "She left me a message. I bet you anything that it is long."

Ruki giggled.

"She is a talker, I noticed."

"Yes… like me," I chuckled as I listened to Brooke's five minute long message. It was long, elaborate, and didn't tell me diddly squat about what she was calling for. _She always talks and talks and talks to get me to call back immediately to find out the real reason for her call._

Ruki pulled her hair up. Now that it was dry, it had waved because of the water fight. Which I will admit, was quite adorable.

"What did she want?" She asked.

"She likes to ramble on about nonsense. She has done this since we were children. It used to annoy the hell out of me. So, I still don't know." I muttered with a grin, "The brat."

I hit redial, listening to Ruki laugh. She was amused by our 'sibling' rivalry. It rang for a couple seconds before Brooke picked it up.

"Ryo!" Brooke exclaimed, as she greeted me. I miss hanging out with her. She is the closest thing I have ever had to a sibling and her mother is the closest thing I have had to a mother. They were the leading ladies in my life after my mother's death. That is also when Brooke and I became as close to each other as we were. "Took you long enough to call me back."

"Of course it did with that message you left me, you're lucky I was able to call you back timely." I joked. "You are the complete opposite of my Dad. His messages are literally 'call me back' 'click'."

Brooke laughed. She had been on the other end of his phone calls many times in our childhood. "I remember, and I'm sorry… I just couldn't resist." She replied sheepishly.

"I figured," I said with a smile, "So, what is up? You did call me for a particular reason didn't you? Not that I don't like your 'just because' calls."

Brooke paused for a moment, sounding as if she was contemplating my statement.

"Well, actually it is kind of a just because call. I wanted to catch up. We haven't heard from you since the family barbeque at your father's place. How are you and the wife-to-be?"

There was a smile in her tone and an anxiousness to hang out with us. I knew from the family barbeque that Brooke became attached to Ruki. She had not only told me that she thought Ruki was a good choice for me, but she showed it when she took Ruki under her wing around all my extended family. I was still grateful for that. She had made Ruki feel welcome, invited, and a part of the family.

I grinned, leaning back with Ruki. She was listening contently to our conversation, playing with my wild hair.

"A lot has happened actually. Ruki and I have a place of our own. My parents bought us a house for starters."

"A house? Wow! Are you all moved in and ready?"

"Nah, we're waiting until after our honeymoon to settle into our place and move our things together." I knew Brooke would be happy about that. She would want to help move. It will be the perfect bonding time, that and planning the wedding. I know Brooke wants to help us.

"Oh, perfect," Brooke responded thoughtfully. "Are you any further with the plans for the wedding?"

"Not yet. Ruki and I are relaxing a little, getting away from the families."

Brooke laughed. "Are your parents wigging out about everything yet?"

"A little bit, the realization is hitting them, I think." I thought back to my dad sharing my mother's will and Rumiko freaking about finding us in bed, even though we hadn't done anything. "Yes, they're wigged out."

Brooke was smiling, it reflected in her cheery tone. Ruki smiled at me. "She sounds so happy." She whispered. I nodded my agreement. This conversation was much needed.

"That's sweet," Brooke replied gently. "My mom still wants to meet Ruki though. She's been asking about you two. Oh! That was why I called! I remember now."

It was just like Brooke to forget something like that. I love her to pieces.

Ruki gingerly took the phone from my hand, having heard Brooke's outburst. I let her without any protest.

"Brooke? It's Ruki, when would be a good time for us to meet your mother and you?"

I heard Brooke practically squeal from the other side of the call. Ruki had surprised her by taking over the phone.

"I should have realized you were in on our convo! Hey Ruki, first off it is great to speak to you again. Um, I think we are free tomorrow all day. I work the next few days after and I know she is really busy with her work also. New project or something along those lines. Would you and Ryo be able to meet us? You could come to the house."

Ruki tilted her head to glance over at me in question. I shrugged casually. "We have all the time in the world I don't think it would hurt us to spend some time with them if it is okay with you."

"Tomorrow would be perfect," Ruki said with a big smile. I think she was looking forward to getting to know my cousin better. The two of them were going to be close, I could feel it.

"Great, I will text Ryo with a time tomorrow. Will that be okay?"

I leaned forward so that Brooke would be able to hear me. "Yes, that would be fine. We will talk to you then. Love you B."

"Love you too, Ry-Ry."

I took the phone from Ruki, scoffing. "You would."

"Yep, talk to you tomorrow. Bye," She just laughed and hung up.

Ruki was looking at me as I disconnected my end. I took a breath. "It was something she called me when we were kids."

"It's cute."

"I guess," I kissed her.

All in all, the day was one of my favorite we had together thus far in our relationship since we returned from camp this summer. Time was going by at a steady pace, but it was giving us just enough time to start to really bond.

I would have never seen this coming years ago. I hadn't really, after the D-Reaper incident. I knew that Ruki and I had made it to 'almost friends' back then. In high school we grew a little closer, but she had still been very distant. Once I had graduated I thought I had lost my chance with her forever.

I remember Patrick telling me to get over Ruki when we started rooming together at the university. I'm glad I didn't listen to him, I had never intended to either. Part of me always knew that Ruki was my one true love, if there is such a thing. I believe that there is, and I probably get that from my mother. My father didn't think the same way. He had also told me to get over the Makino girl.

Ruki was watching me.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly. The lights were dimmed in our room, and it was creating a serene glow as the sun started to fall below the horizon finally.

"Just about us, about how everyone told me that I should get over you and move on." She nodded her head like she had agreed with that, which made me laugh. "I couldn't. If you had told me 'no' this time around, I think I might have actually snapped. I would have let you go, but I never could have forgotten you. Never."

Ruki cupped my face in her soft hands, and I nuzzled into them. Her eyes twinkled with an emotion I can only sort as love. "Before camp I know I had thought that you should get over me. I kind of thought you were obsessed, though I was really only in denial. I was afraid to let you in and find love. But I thank you for not giving up on me. Everyday we've spent together has shown me so much of what I could have had back then. This happiness we share, I don't want it to ever go away."

"It won't, and hey," I rested my forehead against hers staring deeply into her eyes. "Like you told me earlier, don't dwell on the past. We were both foolish and made a mistake here and there, but we have each other now. We have a future together and we have plenty of time to plan and create a life for ourselves."

Ruki must have liked that encouragement because she kissed me feverishly.

"Have I told you what I want our wedding to be like?"

I shook my head, pulling her close. "No, but I would love to hear about your thoughts about the wedding."

She smiled. "As a girl I didn't really have a dream wedding, but recently I have been thinking of things I like and things I want in the wedding." I nodded for her to continue. "I want it to be a mixture of modern and traditional elements. I'm seeing us having an evening wedding, though I'm not sure what sparked that idea. I also think I want it to be a black-tie affair, none of that semi-casual stuff. My mother would be very proud of me."

I chuckled, "So do I. So far it sounds perfect. I think you are a mixture of traditional and modern, which comes from being raised by your mother and your grandmother. I like the evening idea a lot, but I'd be open to whatever time of day you chose. And black-tie, huh? You want it to be that fancy? I have to say that I like the idea, I just never saw you choosing it."

Ruki's smile was met with a light blush.

"Well, neither did I, but I think it will work for us and I really want to see you in a tuxedo."

"I want to see you in a wedding gown. What else do you see for our wedding, my love?" I asked, very intrigued by her sudden inspiration to share her wedding desires with me.

Ruki thought for a moment, before speaking again.

"I want the theme to be Japanese garden, but done elegantly and I want it indoors. So our wedding planner better be able to pull it off the way I see it in my head. I want the traditional lanterns and lights, like stars in the sky, draped all around the reception hall. I don't know what venue I want, yet, but something extravagant. I want the fabric to be modern, but have a soft and romantic feel about them, light and flowing. I was thinking of the flowers to be Sakura blossoms and possibly have branches around the room for decoration, along with the other flora I choose. I haven't decided on everything. Other than that all I know is the colors will be — and I know this will shock you — pink, light green, white and silver for accents."

I took a minute as I listened to her paint the picture of our wedding day to see everything she wanted in my head. My imagination was good, but this was a stretch for me. I don't usually think up wedding details. All I knew was I wanted us to be at an altar, have Ruki in a white dress, and our family to be there. That was the extent of my idea of a wedding. Ruki's ideal wedding was well thought out and sounded beautiful.

I was truly touched at how much thought she was taking to think about our wedding. I wanted to be there throughout the whole process. I want to know the things that Ruki likes and dislikes about a wedding. From the fabric of her wedding dress, to the cake, to the venue, to who her wedding party will be. Everything, I want to know it all.

"Wow, Ruk, that sounds amazing. The Akiyama-Makino wedding will hopefully start a trend and will be the wedding of the year to watch." I replied. "Can I be there for things while you plan?"

"For support?"

"If that's all you want me there for, I suppose," I hadn't thought of that. I wonder if Ruki will become one of those so-called "Bridezilla's". She was a perfectionist and wanted it her way. We will have to wait and see.

Her face beamed with joy. "No, I would love to have you join in on the wedding plans. Do you like my ideas on our wedding so far?"

"I love them. They sound very us."

"That was the plan."

I laughed, "I know. So we have the theme, the colors, and some of the flowers and décor that you have in mind. That is actually a very good start. Do you want our wedding to be large?"

"I was thinking it could be average. I think with my family, your family, and our friends that will be a small wedding, but I'm sure they will help us with the guest list. I don't know all the people that we need to invite. I know I have extended family and friends that my mother and grandmother will want to reach out to, as will your dad, right?"

"I guarantee it. Especially some of his work buddies that I grew up knowing. Plus I want to invite my military colleagues, my squad became like family to me while I was away in the Special Forces."

She smiled, "Well, good. Then average size will fit I think. The cake and the dresses and tuxedos and things can be decided at a later date. We have a lot to start thinking of. My mother gave me several bridal magazines and a book to start to piece things together. Some of that gave me the inspiration for what I want our wedding to be like."

"That is perfect. We have more than enough time to come up with everything. Oh, while we are on the marriage topic, how long do you want to be engaged?" I was curious to know her answer. I mean I would wait a lifetime for her, but I wanted to know her honest opinion on it.

Ruki gazed at her hands, "I was thinking a year, or a little over a year. I'm not sure. Is that unreasonable?"

"Not at all, I didn't mean for you to think of it that way. I was just wondering what your thoughts were on the subject. A year or even eighteen months would be more than enough time, plus we can always decide on a date later rather than sooner. Whatever you are comfortable with."

She kissed my cheek, out of relief and gratefulness. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not within the last hour or so, Kitten," I winked. Life is good.

Ruki straddled me, looking me straight in the eye. Her expression wasn't determined, it wasn't challenging. She was content, she was elated. Her lips captured mine before I could blink.

"I love you so much, Ryo." It was music to my ears.

"I love you too, Ruki. Mrs. Akiyama-to-be," and with that I flipped the light switch, and rolled over with her. Altogether, tonight was a fantastic night.

**A/N: Wedding plans have begun in the wonderful Ryo-and-Ruki-love-fest we have going on here. And yes, I only alluded to a limey scene here. No big stuff until the wedding happens or closer to the wedding. I haven't decided when anything is really going to heat up between our love birds. Ryo and Ruki are getting to know each other without their family or friends to interrupt, while staying at a nice hotel in town. Here I decided to let some things come out into the open, a bit of pre-marital counseling you could call it. **

**Let me know how you feel about this slightly more feminine Ruki coming out. I'm trying to keep her totally in character, but show her maturing and growing comfortable enough with Ryo that she can let down her guard and be the fiancée and wife that she wants to be, and is capable of being. I always thought Ruki had a big heart; it was just so full of hurt in the series, but Renamon becoming her partner, the Tamers becoming her friends, her relationship with her mother and grandmother being mended after the D-Reaper incident, and Ryo coming back into her life, I thought the girl was more open to happiness. What do you think? **

**Also, the wedding plans and ideas are coming to me as I write this story. Hopefully they aren't too corny. Haha. I am not married, nor have I had any practice in planning a wedding, so forgive me if anything comes off as inexperienced or made-up, because it might be. I will try and research some things before I post those chapters later on. I want it to be believable! **

**Anyway, much love and big shout outs to my friends, readers, and reviewers: Dolce Saito, Anon, Lii Makino, and everyone else. Thank you for reading, following, reviewing and leaving commentary, any and all of the above. This story has been my pride and joy for some time and it is for you all. Leave me a review** **please and let me know what you think! **


	12. Talk to me, baby

**Extraordinary Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its characters with which I am using. Inspiration for the story and title is Green Day's song "Extraordinary Girl". However, I do own some of the OC's I have given Ryo for family members. They are of my creation.**

**A/N: This story will not have the actual Digimon in it, just the Tamers of Season 3. Canon pairings: mainly Ryo/Ruki, but with hints of Jeri/Takato, and Henry/Alice.**

**I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter story thanks to my readers. Thank you all.**

_****Dedicated to my fellow author and friend, Dolce Saito. This is for her! :D ~Eb [formerly Digi_Chick]**_

~Ruki's POV~

Chapter 12

I was nervous about meeting Brooke's mom. With as much as Ryo had told me, Brooke was like a sister to him, and her mother was more like a mom than an aunt to him after Cecelia's passing.

This was an important meeting and I really wanted to impress her. Amelia was her name, Ryo told me earlier. She was his mother's younger sister. Apparently Brooke's father had left while she was a young girl, similarly to mine, and Amelia had raised her alone with him completely out of the picture. Ryo said that Ronin, his father, had "adopted" Brooke, and Amelia gave her the Akiyama last name for support and recognition to his clan. They were really close, Ryo and Brooke; it was an endearing relationship. I admired them greatly.

Ryo and I sat in the truck, in the driveway to Amelia and Brooke's home. I twisted a piece of hair around my finger. It was a nervous habit I had picked up as a child, hence why I wore it up so much – preventing me from showing my nerves.

"Hey, are you alright, babe?" Ryo asked looking over at me. His cerulean eyes were curious and empathetic. I know he could see the nerves getting the better of me in this moment.

I felt his hand grasp mine and I shot him a small, meek smile.

"I'm fine; I just don't want to disappoint your aunt or you…"

"You won't disappoint her, and you could never disappoint me. Don't put so much extraneous, unnecessary pressure on yourself," Ryo kissed my forehead gently.

He was very talented at many things, and calming me down could be added to that list. I took a deep breath. Deep inside I knew I was being ridiculous, but part of me truly worried. I am a perfectionist in some areas of life, like instances such as now, and I didn't want anything to go wrong.

Ever since Brooke's phone call, my mind has been reeling and going over scenarios about the meeting. I had a couple dreams, at least one of which had been a nightmare and gone sour, and it was adding to my stress level. I was hesitating.

Then again, this was me over-thinking and over-analyzing the situation.

I jumped a little when the _'click'_ of the truck's locks popped up signaling that we were heading inside. Ryo chuckled lightly.

"Baby, relax please. It is not that big of a deal. My aunt is very nice. Brooke gets the majority of her personality from her mom. Everything is going to be fine. Brooke loves you, and you get along with her. My aunt will love you, too. I promise."

I shook my head out of frustration with myself.

"I know!" I opened the passenger door and stepped out of the truck.

Ryo followed, walking around the front of his vehicle to my side. He glanced at me.

"Come on, beautiful."

I stuck my tongue out at him, for good measure, and entwined our fingers as we made our way up the winding walkway up to the home.

The house was elegantly structured and built; it was a very traditional Japanese style home. It reminded me of my grandmother's residence, the house I grew up and lived in for so long. The only difference I could spot immediately was that Amelia had a different eye for artistry. There were statues all around the grounds of the house. The coy pond was beautiful. She had great taste. There was a mixture of traditional/contemporary and modern elements everywhere I looked.

Ryo knocked on the front door – obviously not as comfortable just finding the key and barging into his families homes as he was with his father's place. He kissed my cheek seeing the smirk that found its way onto my features.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing handsome." Was all I could muster before the front door swung open to reveal Brooke's, bubbly and outgoing, form.

She pulled us into a tight embrace together.

"You're here finally!"

"That we are; how are you, B?"

Brooke beamed. I smiled back at her. Her personality was so infectious.

"Fantastic, Ry. We were just finishing up lunch for us all. Come inside, please come in," she ushered us into the elaborate house.

I walked close by Ryo's side. We had slipped off our shoes, right by the doorway – which I was used to doing at home, so it felt very natural. I glanced around the home as we entered the family room that was connected to the kitchen and dinette area.

Brooke kept in step with me on the side opposite to Ryo. There is nothing like being sandwiched between the Akiyama "twins", as I have come to call them.

I think Brooke could sense my hesitation and nervousness getting to me. She gave Ryo an expression, one that would go hand-in-hand with silent conversing, and he nodded. Not only that, but he released my hand and went on into the kitchen without me.

I bit my lip and Brooke's hand gently brought me to a halt. I stopped right at the edge of the family room beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked with genuine concern. "I can see something in your eyes. Are you worried about something?"

I sighed and gave a half-hearted smile. Boy was I out of my league when it came to Ryo's family.

"Damn, I used to be the best at masking my emotions."

Brooke cracked a return smile at my statement. "It's an Akiyama thing, even if I'm not a true blood Akiyama."

"You're an Akiyama as much as the rest, legally, mentally, everything. No one would ever doubt your heritage. Just like Ryo, don't doubt that Brooke." I laughed a little, "But you are right. It is an Akiyama thing. He was good at it back when he and I met, too."

Brooke leaned against the well, looking at me. The striking resemblance and her stance were uncanny. She was related to Ryo, in every sense. She was just the feminine version.

"Exactly my point; so spill the beans. What is bothering you?"

"I'm just nervous."

"Nervous about what? Meeting my mother?" She asked the question as though I was crazy.

I have to say that it made me feel even sillier than when Ryo asked about it. I simply nodded.

"Well, yeah…"

The next thing I expected to hear ringing through my head was laughter, but it never came. It was silent. I glanced over at Ryo's cousin. She was just smiling at me. It was a gentle, serene smile. I tilted my head at her.

"You really are an over-thinker, aren't you? It's okay. My mother won't bite. She is one of the least judgmental people that I know. Here," Brooke took my hand lightly, leading me into the kitchen.

When we walked in, Ryo was laughing and drinking from a coffee mug, right along with a woman that looked quite similar to the woman in the picture on Ryo's corkboard. She resembled Cecelia very much; they were beautiful women.

I took a deep, but silent breath in to release any nerves that were lingering in my body.

The swinging door to the kitchen creaked causing both my fiancé and his aunt to look our way. Brooke walked over to her mom and stood next to her.

"This is Ruki, Mom, Ryo's lovely fiancée."

Amelia's cerulean eyes turned to me, focusing. Her demeanor was kind, much like her daughters. It was warm and inviting, like Ryo's… and to think not a minute ago I was intimidated.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ruki. I am Amelia," she walked over and held out her hand to me. Unlike everyone else on Ryo's father's side of the family, Amelia understood the boundaries of personal space. I shook her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Amelia. I have been told many great things about you from Ryo. He admires you so."

Her smile softened even more, and she glanced at her nephew.

"Bragging again?"

Ryo shrugged nonchalantly. "I can't help it. I'm a bragger… It's in my DNA."

Brooke laughed, "Truer words have never been spoken, bro."

Amelia averted her attention back to me.

"Yes, it is a habit of his; he has praised you highly for as long as I can remember. My sister was right when she determined what kind of woman Ryo would marry one day. You're beautiful, confident, and many other things Ryo has described you as. Would you like to sit? Lunch is on us."

Ryo had walked over and placed his arms around me. I nodded, nudging him to maneuver us toward the table in the dinette as we followed Amelia and Brooke.

We sat opposite of them. It was comfortable.

The day was flying by, and I learned a lot about Ryo growing up. He was a rambunctious child, causing mischief with his "wingman" Brooke from an early age. There was not a lot that made me truly happy, but listening to Ryo's aunt tell stories about him growing up made my heart swell. I didn't think I could love him any more than I already did.

Ryo's face had also never been so red. He wasn't a guy that got flustered easily, but his aunt sure knew how to make him blush from embarrassing anecdotes. That gave me even greater satisfaction than I could have realized. I loved seeing him this way.

Amelia laughed, showing me a picture of Ryo and Brooke when they were five.

"Cecelia and I liked to take the kids to the park when they were younger. They both love being outdoors. One day when we were at the park, some boy that was much bigger than them was picking on Brooke. Ryo never cared much for bullies and he stopped that boy right on the spot before Cece and I could get to them. He's always been the "big brother" figure for my angel."

It was cute to hear. He has not changed; my husband-to-be was still protective and "Mr. Justice" back when he was a child, too. It made me smile.

Brooke looked about as red as Ryo was. "Mom, stop with the stories. I can't take it anymore. Ruki, no offense, will be hearing about this all throughout their marriage."

"Sorry, dearest, I'll refrain from more stories unless your cousin-in-law-to-be slash sister-in-law asks.

We laughed when she winked. Ryo's flush had diminished and he was gingerly tracing circles on my forearm; he was holding my hand gently and our fingers were entwined. His eyes were serene and complacent. It was very comfortable now – I was practically cursing myself for being so nervous when we arrived here. It felt like an extension of my family; I felt like I was home.

Amelia made her way into the kitchen to start cleaning up. Brooke grinned triumphantly and turned to us. "Aww, look at the lovebirds. You two are so cute."

I smiled gently, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Gush all you want… Just get it out of your system now," I teased.

Ryo grinned at my joke.

"Maybe you shouldn't suggest that. She will take it to heart."

Brooke's eyes sparkled in amusement. "Yeah, yeah bro. Well, I'll leave it until your wedding day then I'm going to lavish you with all this gushing you won't know what hit you."

I groaned playfully hiding my face from her.

"How miserable."

The three of us shared another brief fit of laughter. Ryo gently pulled me to my feet as Brooke was called into the kitchen to aid her mother with the dishes and clean up. She excused herself with a smile and told us to move about as we pleased.

And Ryo didn't waste any time taking her advice. He led me out into the backyard of the home where there was an old, now-rusting play set and a well-used tree house. This must have been the center of his amusement as a child.

I walked toward it without realizing until my fingers slipped from their attachment to Ryo's. I glanced at him, but he nodded for me to continue my advance on the play area.

I dragged my fingertips along the metal of the play set; I imagined the young, toothless Ryo with his perfect hair – then more untamed and wild – running around with his cousin as they played tag, hide-and-go-seek, and other childish games. I sat on one of the swings and it creaked in what sounded as though it was complaining against my weight.

Ryo was standing by me completely silent for a moment while I took in our surroundings. It was beautiful, full of memories – that weren't even mine – but were so obvious to me. I was mesmerized once again.

It took me a full turn about the backyard before my gaze settled on the tall mass that makes up my fiancé.

My face turned red at his expression.

"What?" I asked, though it was rather quiet so he had to kneel to hear me.

"Nothing you just look… you look fascinated."

"I am," I pointed out everything I was surveying and the thoughts and stories that were coming to mind from his aunt.

He smiled.

"Auntie Amie is the best story teller I have ever known."

"She is wonderful and animated, just like her little girl. My grandmother is a great story teller herself. I know we will get there one of these days. They are itching to share some things with you also."

"I can't wait. Now that you have the skinny on my childhood," Ryo's voice trailed off as he watched me. "What are you thinking about, really? Your expression keeps changing. I can't figure out what it is." He admitted.

I smiled genuinely, feeling a tingle inside that I couldn't place. Butterflies maybe.

"Our future," I responded as emotion caught up to me. I mentally cursed it and continued. "Those anecdotes of your life, do you know what they make me think of?"

Ryo shook his head, "No, but please enlighten me my love."

I swallowed as my throat became dry. Here were the nerves again, but this was for a completely different reason. This was legitimate, I think.

He was watching me, in his usual calm way, trying to gauge my reaction and response. This time I could tell he had absolutely no idea.

"I want a son… just like you. A rambunctious little punk, who's respectful to all his elders and adults, who protects those around him that he cares for so dearly, who stands up for what he believes in no matter what the outside world is telling him. Dark hair, brilliant blue eyes…" I blushed so deep I could literally feel, and I think I could see, the glow. "That is what those stories make me think of."

Ryo was still kneeling beside me; during my mini-monologue, he held his breath. Out of anticipation, surprise, I wasn't sure what or why. But the funny thing was, it didn't make me feel insecure or strange. Yes, I was bright red, but it didn't feel like I had blurted anything out. I just spoke my feelings. I want to have kids with Ryo… I really do.

When he finally spoke, his eyes were shining.

"We can work on that. I've always wanted a girl with your personality. Spunky, vivacious, strong-willed – though I don't know, as a father, how I will feel about that. But a son…" he scratched his chin, where a decent sized patch of facial hair was growing, in thought. "I've always wanted a son too. Babe, we're talking kids here."

I giggled, "I know… Honestly, I've been thinking about it for a while."

"How long?"

"Since… camp. Since you asked me to marry you. Since high school…" I held my breath, "For as long as I can remember."

His signature grin was plastered on his face. He really liked what I said.

"Hmm, all the way back, all that time…" Ryo chuckled. "Man, I'm glad we didn't have kids that young, but the fact that it was on your mind, really means a lot to me."

I reached up, cupping his face between the palms of my hands, and guided him toward me. He did so without any protest. I captured his lips in a searing kiss. Full of emotion, raw and unleashed.

Ryo moved forward in his crouched position, closing both fists around the metal chains of the swing holding me up, not breaking contact of our kiss. He pulled the swing, and me, closer to his body. Amazingly enough I was too far off in la-la land to be aware that he and I were making out in his aunt's backyard. In the place were so many of his childhood memories took place.

It brought back memories of my childhood, somewhat. My father had taken me to the park, as a very young child, where I used to love to swing. It was one of my favorite past times.

Now here with Ryo, it was even better – even more magical.

I ran my fingers through his hair. It was soft and full and honestly very sexy. He had a great head of hair. Thinking back when he told me about his being in the military, it made me wonder what he looked like with a shaved head. I'm sure he was just as handsome; it probably added to his ruggedness and made him appear less "pretty boy".

Ryo broke for air after what seemed like ages, and yet not long enough. I took the moment to catch my breath. He was staring at me, in that loving manner that has always been there.

"Were you fantasizing or something? You tugged my hair a few times," he asked with a knowing grin, "Not that I'm complaining, just curious."

My blush returned, though it was very faint this time. I was becoming more desensitized by the minute around him, which really just means that I am accepting our engagement. I want to be his wife, his lover, his friend, his companion, his all… Everything, and that includes being the mother of his children.

"Something along those lines…" was all I responded, playfully averting my gaze anywhere around the backyard but him.

"Care to explain?" he urged.

I just shook my head nonchalantly, which made him roll his eyes. He was on to my games and he wasn't going to let me get away with it.

Ryo took the edge of the old swing and pulled me forward and up, I had to grab the chains to keep me from falling.

"Ryo Akiyama!" I chided, but of course that didn't stop him.

He brought me pretty damn high, much higher than I expected that he could, and just grinned at me. His stupid perfect smile… still makes my knees weak. I can't imagine the day of our wedding yet, but I know that I need someone to walk me down the aisle… Otherwise, I'll be crawling the whole way.

The thought made me laugh aloud, which caught his attention.

"Something funny?" It was a prompt and an addition to his inquiry from before.

I bit my lip as I held on. I had upper body strength, so I may be able to hold my own for a bit. I can't just give in to him. Not like this. No way.

"Maybe."

He lifted the swing higher, then acted as though he was going to let go of the seat which made a startled squeak pass my lips. I cursed at him.

"That's so like you," I muttered trying to hide my smirk.

Ryo stuck his tongue out at me, much like I had earlier to him. "Please, like I would let you go without notice? I know I have tamed you a little, but Miss Wildcat is still inside you deep down, and I don't want her wrath right now…" he paused then, "Or do I?"

My eyes widened. "Don't you dare."

He gestured to let the swing go again and I lurched from the swing. In an effort to surprise him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, latched myself to him, and successfully knocked us down in the process.

It was a sudden whim, but it worked. Ryo looked very surprised as I moved to sit on him, with my legs straddling his torso.

"Maybe I should dare more often." He commented playfully.

I laughed, and he joined in. I can't remember the last time I laughed so much, or enjoyed someone's company. I know that my future husband was just the person that I wanted to be sitting in the grass laughing my ass off over some silly joke we were playing on one another. He was the one I wanted to grow old with, and be able to reminisce over the memories over the course of our life.

This moment, it gave me full confidence to go forth with the wedding plans. It was sooner than I expected that it would be; however, I just knew inside that it was the right time. Ryo was mine, and I was Ryo's.

Nothing was going to change that. We wouldn't be changing our minds only a couple years into our marriage because of circumstances that we couldn't control. He is not going to walk out on me, nor am I going to walk out on him. We won't be divorcing, and laughing here with him solidifies that. It is just that simple.

Somewhere out in the universe, we were created and this bond between us was formed before he and I even knew the other existed. It was definitely from a higher calling… Whatever that may be. Maybe all my bad karma over the years was made better and forgiven when Ryo came back into my life. Being with him gives me only the best feeling, the karma is good.

Ryo stroked my cheek and the cool breeze that blew by us made me realize that I was crying silently. His gaze was intense, but he didn't look worried. He looked… perfect.

"Why the tears, love?"

I swallowed hard, forcing back the sob of happiness that was coursing through my body, before replying to him.

"I can't wait to be your Mrs. Akiyama," was all I could muster. It was the only statement that could sum up all that I was feeling.

Ryo tilted his head thoughtfully at me' then he took my left hand and held it to his chest right over his heart. "I can't either; the day you do will be the most wonderful day of my life."

I smiled affectionately at him.

"It will be mine, too."

I glanced up, catching movement out of the corner of my eye, and I noticed Brooke and Amelia watching the two of us from the back porch. I shot them a sheepish smile and hoisted myself off Ryo, extending my aid to help him to his feet.

We dusted off and shuffled over to them.

"Well that looked fun," Brooke commented, picking a stray piece of grass from my hair. I nodded gratefully.

"It was… Something like that." I replied casually.

Amelia then stepped forward and embraced us both. I guess she sensed that we were going to be leaving soon, which I hadn't intended to show, but I suppose it is just her mother's intuition as my mother would tell me.

"It was wonderful meeting you, honestly, Ruki. I hope that we get to see more of you often. Brooke would love to have you visit, as would I." she spoke so genuinely, and without any boundaries. No hesitation. She spoke with emotion, right from the heart. I am willing to bet that Cecelia was the same way, and this side of the family is where Ryo got that trait.

"We will be around, I promise," I hugged her solely on more time, and leaned back to address them both. "I would love it if you would help me with our wedding plans. It would mean so much to me, and to Ryo."

Ryo's arm was around my waist. He pressed a kiss to my temple, as he watched the three of us interact.

Brooke's eyes shined. "We would be honored to!"

"Absolutely, please give us a call. We will be ready when you are," Amelia added in a tone that was almost as excited as her daughter's.

I was so relieved. I needed all the advice and input that I could get. My grandmother, mother, Jeri, and Alice would be helping me, but I really wanted some of Ryo's family to be included as well. They knew Ryo better than I did in certain areas, and although I want Ryo to be involved in the majority of the wedding plans, there were certain aspects that I did not want him a part of. Like the wedding dress.

"Thank you," I hugged Brooke, who squeezed a little too tight, but I let it slide. She was just so happy, and so was I. "I will be in contact with you both within the next few days, weeks, months, etc. I have a lot of planning to do and I need to get everyone together so that I can start."

With that, Brooke and her mother saw Ryo and me to the front door and waved us off. We drove in the most comfortable silence, just listening to the soothing music on the radio.

I watched the pavement pass by and let my thoughts drift. I couldn't picture my perfect wedding day with Ryo. Why? Because no matter what I create in my mind, the day of my wedding will be a million times better and more extravagant that I could ever dream of.

Ryo held my hand as he drove us back to the hotel we had been staying at.

"Something has changed in you."

I turned my focus from the road to him as he spoke. "I did?"

He nodded with a peaceful smile.

"In a good way?" Another nod from him. "What makes you say that?" I asked.

"You're just so relaxed. You've invited my aunt and Brooke to be an active role in planning the wedding… You're talking about the wedding."

The words made me smile, especially coming from his lips.

"I've embraced it, before I was still hesitant. I was happy to be engaged to you. It was what I wanted, but I was still leery on the idea of marriage. With everything that happened between my father and mother, and your aunt's story. Even your parent's tale made me feel cautious." I spoke, gazing at his handsome, tan face. He couldn't just look at me since he was the one behind the wheel, but he was listening and glanced over once and a while to smile at me. "But today, having lunch with your aunt, cousin, and you made me realize how silly I was being. I trust you and our relationship is nothing like any of our relatives' relationships. We're a unique couple, and that's probably what I enjoy most. Those things that happened with other people, won't happen to us. They just won't. Because we are fighters and deep down we know what we want." I squeezed his hand.

"And what do we want, baby?"

"Each other, we want to be married, to have children, and to grow old together." I smiled as my eyes filled to the brim with tears. Damn engagements and marriages are so emotional, if only I'd known I thought wryly. "So, instead of being cautious about us, I'm throwing caution to the wind. What happens will happen regardless; we will learn from it and move forward."

Ryo parked in the lot of the hotel. He leaned over the console and kissed me deeply.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," he got out of the truck and I followed his lead. We walked in and took the elevator to our suite's floor.

When we walked in, room service had already cleaned up. Our bed was freshly made, the bathroom was clean, and the kitchen had been tidied up. I smiled looking around our little, cozy space. It felt fantastic just being alone with Ryo, not having the constant interruptions of our parents, on either side of our families.

Ryo kicked off his shoes and stripped of his shirt. His back had red marks on it, caused by the grass and dirt in Amelia's backyard when I knocked him down.

I pulled my hair from its constraining band and let it fall, sitting on the bed to remove my shoes as well. If he was getting comfortable, I sure as hell was going to also. I unbuckled my belt and pulled it from the loops of my jeans, settling on the bed. After being made it was so inviting – there were so many pillows, and I popped the chocolate left of the pillow in my mouth. Hey, a girl can get used to a treat like that.

I watched Ryo disappear into the bathroom, and flipped the TV on. I heard the toilet flush and the water running and my mind drifted again. I have to reel myself in, this thought drifting is getting out of hand. I laughed softly.

From the bathroom, Ryo asked, "What kind of dress do you want?"

The question took me by surprise. What kind of dress did I want? What?

"What are you talking about, hon?" I responded with a hint of confusion. Ryo returned to sight and plopped on the bed beside me, causing my half of the bed to rise a couple centimeters.

He just grinned. "Wedding dress? You do want one of those, right? Because I'm sorry, we both aren't wearing a tux, even if you want a white one."

Oh, so now he was teasing me. Duh, wedding dresses, what other kind of dresses are there? I playfully smacked his shoulder causing the bed to shake with his laughter. I smiled, pecking his cheek.

"Damn, fooled by you yet again." I mocked, acknowledging his smart ass remark. "Yes, I want to wear a wedding dress. A tuxedo just wouldn't show off my curves the right way. Get into fashion a little, Ryo. Goodness."

He turned over so that he was facing me in the bed, and moved to place his head on my abdomen. For some reason, hmm I wonder what that could be?, my hands were drawn to his luscious hair, which he closed his eyes with a relaxed smirk on his face.

"Go on," he prompted.

"You want to hear about the dress?"

Ryo nodded his head in time with my fingers massaging his scalp. "Obviously, since I won't be able to see you in it before the wedding."

"I don't have pre-wedding superstitions, handsome. If you were to see me in the dress before the wedding, I won't be worried that something bad will happen and we won't be able to marry."

"Still, I want it to be something I only see you in on that day. I know you'll be the most beautiful sight to behold on the day of our wedding, but that goes without saying, because you're already the most beautiful woman I have ever seen on this Earth."

"That was really sweet, you're such an eloquent speaker," I leaned down to kiss him tenderly. "And you're sappy, which I never thought I would like in a man, but in you it's undeniably sexy."

Ryo grinned at that.

"Points for me, hell yeah," he sat up slightly to recapture my lips in another kiss; this one was more of a power struggle. We were completely alone and without any reservations. In one swift, and not so subtle, movement he flipped his position so that he was hovering over me. Then he broke the kiss gently, and whispered, "You think I'm sexy?"

I listened in a brief moment as our hearts pounded and our breathing slowed.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't want to sleep with you if I didn't." I think I shocked him by my reply, but he recovered quickly.

"I didn't expect that answer," his hands feathered up my sides, while pushing the fabric of my top higher.

My fingers hooked into the pockets of his jeans. "You weren't supposed to," I was the one to whisper this time around.

Recalling all the little clips and pieces of Alice and Jeri's advice on the day of the mall trip, I knew that Ryo and I were at that level. We were ready to take things to newer heights; we have already been exploring, but not over-stepping any boundaries. We are respectful of one another, but there is a newfound confidence in us both. I am noticing it even in the way Ryo is acting.

He has always been a little handsy. Ryo is a physical touch kind of guy, which most are, and it is what most girls like about them. But this touch, tonight, is different than it has been in the past. There are sparks flowing through us, electricity, it is an excitement. It's the start, the beginning of something exceedingly special.

My eyes found his in a moment that felt like everything around us paused. The fact that we were in a hotel room was irrelevant, the TV playing in the background was just noise. My phone buzzed with a call, and his buzzed later on with a few texts, but all of that didn't matter. It didn't register.

Ryo and I were together, just him and I, as an engaged couple.

Now, all I was focusing on were his actions. The hands that were pushing up my shirt not a minute ago were shaking so slightly I barely felt that. Our eyes hadn't left each other's, and we seemed to be holding our breath so as not to ruin the mood.

I lifted my hands from his pockets and gently enclosed them around his.

"Are you sure?" Ryo asked an unspoken question, but one lingering in my mind. Do I want to?

I kissed his lips ever so lightly. "Yes, I want to. I do."

The shaking stopped and the confident man that I've known for so many years reappeared with a new boost of energy. Our adrenaline was pumping.

It hadn't taken us long to get out of our clothing and under the covers. From there it was a whirlwind of touches and feelings and sensations that I could never have imagined experiencing, and never with anyone else but Ryo Akiyama. He was sexy with clothing on, but naked he was like a god he was so attractive.

After what felt like eons later, I was curled up to his strong form. We were still coming down from our state of euphoria… So that is what it feels like? My mother had always tried to explain it to me, but it never clicked until now.

Yeah it hurt a little… with being a virgin and all, but it felt amazing.

Ryo played with my hair that had turned wavy and stuck to my neck after our extraneous, but extremely fun, "workout". His expression was priceless as he stared down at me.

"Now that is where the term 'Wildcat' came from, I knew you had it in you all along," He murmured with a satisfied grin.

"You knew I was going to be a freak in bed?" I teased, still on my high. I traced the muscles of his torso. Being that close, becoming one intimately with him, brought a whole different perspective to our engagement and relationship. Everything was… it was perfect, just like him.

The chuckle that reverberated through his body made me smile.

"Of course I did, that was my first impression of you," he joked back. I loved every minute of it.

I yawned, now thoroughly exhausted from today, and laid my head on his chest. It was usually my pillow when we slept together, but since we opened up this part of the bed sharing it was going to be the only pillow that I use.

"Ha, ha, so that makes you a pervert?"

"Since you were what… twelve when we met? Yikes… That would make me a pervert. Okay, I take it back." Ryo relented jovially but just as tired, resting his cheek against the top of my head.

I laughed, "Yes I was. Wow, and to think we have come this far." I placed a chaste kiss on his chest. "And I forgive the comment, as long as you save 'Wildcat' for the bedroom, and use 'Kitten' in public."

The request made him open his eyes that had just barely shut to look at me, to see if I was being serious.

"Really?"

I nodded, yawning once more.

"Um-hmm, since you tamed me and all, in more than one way it seems."

"Yes, it does seem that way. 'Wildcat' in the bedroom and 'Kitten' when we're in public. It is a deal," he kissed the cheek that faced him. "Now get some sleep, Wildcat."

I smiled on the verge of sleep. I opened one lavender eye and glanced at him, "Goodnight, Hunkalicious."

He grinned, "Night."

Once we said our 'good-nights' the both of us were out cold. Nothing was going to disturb us, not after a day like we had. First I find my confidence and security in our relationship? Who knew that would be the key to sex with my gorgeous husband-to-be. I would have to thank Alice and Jeri later… Right now I was just too comfortable having sweet dreams of a sexy Special Forces, Digimon King.

**A/N: Annnnnd I went there… :) Not in depth though, I know it may not be as satisfactory and lemony as most would want… But hear me out, I want the juicy details to come out with the honeymoon. It's just the way I see it in my head and the way it is going to be written.**

**This is just another step in the process of Ryo and Ruki's journey to becoming man and wife. Hey, I figured if I had the other couples be out with it, why shouldn't my main pairing, you know? ^^**

**So, yes, they've done the deed and Ruki has been deflowered so to speak. There were also the other details about their relationship that I threw in there, like the stories of Ryo as a child, and them talking kids.**

**Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers. This is for you all.**

**Dolce, girl! I hope you're doing well and that you like all that I have written so far. I can't remember where you left off, I know I have come a long way since then. I hope it has done you justice! Plenty more where it has come from. **

**Anon, thank you as always for your input! I get everything you are saying, and all in all, where I am coming from is the direction I will go with the story. I love to put in several suggestions you have given me (brilliant ones, too). :) So, let me know if this suffices. I promise I am far from being done with this story, and there will be more chances for juicy details.**

**LiiMakino, oh please! Of course I will thank you. You are one of my supporters and that is that. :) I am so glad that I answered any questions lingering from the story. I actually, honestly, just barely figured out what I was going to do and the direction I was going to go. When I started this story, it was a one-shot obviously so getting everything laid out was a challenge. But it is solidified now, for the readers and myself, and for that I am happy! Thank you.**

**Much love,**

**Ebony**


	13. Scars, Cars, and Guys Night Out

**Extraordinary Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its characters with which I am using. Inspiration for the story and title is Green Day's song "Extraordinary Girl". However, I do own some of the OC's I have given Ryo for family members. They are of my creation.**

**A/N: This story will not have the actual Digimon in it, just the Tamers of Season 3. Canon pairings: mainly Ryo/Ruki, but with hints of Jeri/Takato, and Henry/Alice.**

**I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter story thanks to my readers. Thank you all.**

_****Dedicated to my fellow author and friend, Dolce Saito. This is for her! :D ~Eb [formerly Digi_Chick]**_

~Ryo's POV~

Chapter 13

Man, what a lazy day it has been; the sun, shining through the curtains across the room, hit me right in the eyes awakening me from a glorious slumber. I stretched carefully, glancing down at the gorgeous red hair sprawled across my chest and the flawless face attached to it still in a peaceful sleep.

I rubbed my eyes groggily as I tried to see what time it was: four in the afternoon? Damn! How long had we been asleep? Oh that's right, since we slept together. I know I had a stupid smile pasted on my face, but regardless it was a sincere one.

The night before Ruki finally let her guard fall completely and agreed for us to have sex for the first time. I can say that everything in our relationship since we got engaged has been a string of amazing firsts, but last night's event trumped them all.

For not having any experience at all, Ruki was confident and everything went smoothly, which was something that I hadn't expected and I don't think she had either. However, it had been a pleasant surprise to both of us. She was radiant and graceful, it was the sexiest I have ever seen her. I truly feel like I am the luckiest man alive to have her as a spouse.

I reached down covering her with the blanket fully again. I think we kicked it around during our sleep. She is kind of a blanket hog and I get hot easily, but we've made it work really well so far.

Ruki had goose bumps on her arms when I pulled the comforter over her and she immediately snuggled closer to me. I smiled to myself. She is adorable in her sleep. I don't know how long I stared at her beautiful form, and I must have been day dreaming because I jumped a little at a snap and realized that Ruki had woken up.

She raised a brow at me, but was laughing in an amused manner. I smiled realizing how lost I had been in thought not to notice her wake up. I bent lightly to capture her lips in a kiss which she quickly, and if I didn't know any better I would say eagerly, fused into.

"Good morning-afternoon-evening my love," she giggled at my greeting.

"Well, hello to you too. Wow, is it really evening?" Ruki sat up, holding the comforter to her body. It wasn't in a self-conscious way, but more of an "I'm cold" way since neither of us had dressed again the previous night.

I nodded, glancing at the clock. "It truly is baby." I moved out of bed for the first time that day and slid on my boxers, smiling at her. "Are you hungry yet? We kind of skipped on breakfast and lunch, but do you want dinner?"

Ruki returned a pleasant smile and pulled on a t-shirt of mine and her underwear. "Dinner would be lovely. Want me to cook?"

I stopped for a minute. I love her cooking, but I wasn't sure if I wanted her to have to slave over a stove top or hot oven tonight. "Don't take this the wrong way, I want to taste your food again, but I want us to relax tonight."

Ruki laughed, "Oh, is that how it is going to be? Alright we can order room service, handsome." She pecked my cheek with a chaste kiss and made her way to the bathroom. "Order whatever for us, I am going to take a quick shower if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, take your time."

Her amethyst eyes held a newfound sparkle. "You know what I like," and with that she went in the hotel bathroom and I heard the shower start promptly. The clothing was discarded yet again and within a couple seconds I knew she was enjoying the hot water and steam. She liked the relaxation. Oh, why yes, Miss Ruki Makino (soon to be the lovely Mrs. Akiyama) likes to be pampered.

Of course there is nothing wrong with that. I walked over to the phone on the desk of our suite.

As I dialed the number for room service I heard Ruki talking to me from the shower, so I put the receiver down.

"You're a naughty man, by the way." She called.

I then mentally chuckled at the way Ruki had caught me staring into space earlier. So, I was fantasizing about our sexual experience the night before? That wasn't bad... Was it? I smirked internally.

"I am?" I tried to play dumb, which had never really worked with this fiery redhead I love so much.

She scoffed.

"Don't you dare, Ryo Akiyama!"

Of course that just caused me to laugh. "Hey let me have my moment. You're still naked and the memory is fresh in my head… And well, you know," Ruki poked her head out of the bathroom several moments later to scrutinize me, but she just ended up laughing.

She was quick to shower. I bet she took her time when she wasn't starving, and Ruki seems to be more of a bath taker. The soaking and relaxation does a body good, showering is just quick and easy.

"Yeah I know… Is that painful?" Ruki asked softly, still trying to figure out if talking about the subject was awkward or not.

I shrugged, taking the cord phone off the hook, again, and started dialing. "Kinda, but nothing I can't handle. I'm used to the annoyance in the morning…" Someone on the other end of my call cleared their throat making me remember why I was calling. Ruki giggled and went about whatever it was she was doing in the bathroom.

I ordered our dinner and paid, dropping the phone back down.

"Hilarious Ruk," I called nonchalantly as I went into our little kitchenette and brewed a pot of coffee. So, it wasn't breakfast, but we needed the pick me up.

And of course I was grinning like a fool at our situation. There was no tension, no awkwardness between Ruki and me. It was as if this was perfectly natural. Walking around in nothing but our birthday suits, even though I threw on my skivvies to keep my junk from swinging. Sorry, it's uncomfortable sometimes. Gotta be truthful.

I watched Ruki walk out, now decked out in one of the overly fluffed up bathrobes and some slippers. Apparently, she gets cold easy. I smiled handing her a mug of coffee.

"Warm up beautiful," I motioned toward the bed. "Dinner will be here in a few moments."

Her smile radiated through the room. She paused to kiss me before hurrying back to the comfortable, and warm, confines of the bed and comforter it dawned.

"Yum, dinner in bed with the hottest guy on the planet? I can get used to this life, Ry," she responded as her ring finger circled her coffee mug a couple time. I was mesmerized by her beauty.

It didn't matter what time of day it was. Make up or none, bed hair or sex hair or even if her hair was done up or in her infamous ponytail, clothes or not... Ruki was pure perfection.

Sure everyone feels like they have flaws, and I am not excluded from that. Contrary to common belief that is, but I have my own insecurities. I just learned to hide them well. But Ruki is perfect. She was born gorgeous and she's blossomed into this... well the best thing I can compare her to would be a goddess.

I shuffled over with my coffee in one hand. "You like this life, huh?"

"I love any part of life with you," Ruki said sipping her coffee. She blushed as I continued to stare. I couldn't help it sometimes. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked. That was her insecurity, her appearance.

I shook my head. "Just gorgeous eyes, full plump sexy lips, beautiful porcelain skin and a perfect nose," I set the coffee mug to my right on the bedside table.

Ruki flushed but smiled tenderly. "You're too sweet," she leant over to kiss me as room service arrived knocking loudly.

I groaned aloud. "That was going to be a great kiss…"

"Better put some pants on and grab that food," She teased, "Besides there are more kisses stored in these full plump lips, Mr."

I glanced down remembering I was only in boxers and reached over into my suitcase to find some pants. I finally found my khaki shorts and jogged over to the door. "Coming! I'm sorry," I opened the door and quickly allowed them to roll it in and then immediately ushered the help out. "'Kay thanks bye," I shut the door in the gentleman's face after slapping a decent tip in his hand.

Ruki just grinned. "In a rush are we?"

I just smiled at her and went about making some plates for us. "Maybe I am, maybe not." I handed her the first plate piled with food. We were both starving and, thankfully, I knew my girl could devour a good meal.

It wasn't long after we finished and had resumed our position on the bed making out when Ruki's phone sounded. She jumped in my arms at the volume of her ringtone and she scrambled from the bed to dig it out of her purse.

"Damn, piece of shit. You're no good, I swear," Ruki muttered finally finding the phone in the deep black hole that makes up her handbag. I honestly don't understand the necessity for them, but women have been using them for years. Hey a guy has to be truthful, right?

She huffed a moment later, realizing who had been trying to call her and how many texts or voicemails they had been leaving.

"Who was that? Wasn't that the same ringtone for your mother?" I asked, guiding her back into my arms.

Ruki settled herself on the bed between my legs, resting her head on my shoulder. "Yes, it was my Mom. She called last night I guess… and then again this morning, and now she's called again. I have two messages and she had my grandmother and Jeri text me too."

I paused listening to her exasperated rant. "Your grandmother knows _how_ to text?" It wasn't supposed to sound incredulous, but it did. I mean, her grandmother is hip and all, but I didn't realize she was that with the times.

Ruki giggled a little, coming out of the mood her mother was making her fall back into.

"Yes, I taught her. It was the only way they could get a hold of me in high school. I absolutely refused to answer the phone… mostly for my Mom, but that hasn't really changed. I will answer the phone when my grandmother calls, but it is more convenient to respond via text than have to return the phone call if I were to miss it…" She laughed at herself again. "I sound like a rebellious teenager."

I smiled at her, "You still are a teenager, technically. But that's cool. I do the same to my Dad, mostly just to piss him off… And I am an "adult" technically." I scrunched my nose in dissatisfaction.

Ruki kissed me gently. "Don't make that face, it's not like you're old or anything."

I chuckled.

"I know it's just weird being called an adult sometimes. Not bad weird, though. We can get married because we both are."

She winked as she called her mother back. "Exactly," with that she went into the kitchen.

I let her have the space to converse with her mother and got up to check my cell. I remember hearing it buzz loudly several times during last night's fiasco, but obviously I was too preoccupied to respond to whomever was trying to reach me.

I finally found it lying on the floor by the dresser. I shook my head as I bent to pick it up. Apparently I received a few messages and it buzzed so much that it moved and fell.

Flopping back onto the mattress, I checked my texts. Yeah, I had several: Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kazu, my Dad, Kazu again, another from Takato. What the fuck? Everyone must think Ruki and I died because we've been preoccupied with our pre-wedding "honeymoon" of sorts. In all actuality, it was just the two of us getting to know each other better and seeing if we can live under the same roof without killing the other the first few years of marriage.

We will be able to without any problems, I have concluded with Ruki's consensus. Things have gone smoothly so far, even though this isn't really the same as living in a house together as man and wife, but if gave us the opportunity to see the other's habits and routines.

Getting back to my phone, I quickly sent a reply to my father that everything was alright and I would call him later. I went through and read the texts from our Tamer buddies. Takato and Henry had sent an invite for a guys' night later this evening: poker and beer. It would be a chance to catch up. I haven't hung with them since the summer camp.

Kazu, on the other hand, was texting to see if the "Ice Queen" had killed me yet, and then sent the invite to the guys' night event, and then another pleading me to join them.

He is insane, but he bothers me less now than he had back when I first met him. I just thought he was a psycho Digimon King fan, which he kind of was, but in a weirdly-charming way. I guess I got used to him, desensitized if you will. Plus I liked that he razzed Ruki, it showed off her badass Wildcat skills.

Oh, damn. I have to remember that I can't call her Wildcat in public anymore. She'll bite my head off. Think… Kitten, Kitten, Kitten… I'll have to chant that over and over again until I just say it. I wonder if Pumpkin is still okay?

Another snap made my neck snap in her direction. Ruki just smirked.

"You had this, how should I describe it, mesmerized look on your face. It was adorable. What were you thinking about?" she asked, joining me in bed once more.

I bit my lip from smirking back. "Oh, just things… You might know about it, an event that occurred here on the eve of last? This very room, actually. It was this spectacular sporting event of sorts, not for children however."

"Hmm, I recall something along those lines. Very loud, there was a lot of sweat and rolling around. Quite satisfying if I do say so myself," Ruki replied, finally playing the game.

"Thank you!" I smiled kissing her gently. "I was dying to know what you thought. Are you sore at all?"

She shrugged, nuzzled close to me. "A little bit, but nothing a pain killer can't make disappear."

I wrapped my arms around her. We hadn't really talked about our sexual experience, yet, but it was comforting to hear her say she enjoyed herself and that I didn't hurt her too bad. She ran her fingers through my hair as I placed gentle, feathery kisses along her arm working my way up to her neck.

"I'm glad. What did your mother want?" I asked.

Ruki glanced up at me with a slight frown. "Oh, she just wants me to come home to visit or whatever. I am so not ready to just… leave you."

I smiled down at my bride-to-be. "I know babe, but it wouldn't hurt for you to catch up. We've been gone at least a week now. I think they just want confirmation that things are progressing. And I really think your mom wants to help you start the wedding plans. They gave you that wedding planner-book… thing, didn't they?"

She giggled, nodding.

"It's a wedding portfolio or something like that, but yes. The wedding planner-book thing is close."

I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm not quite familiar with wedding stuff yet."

Ruki moved out of my grasp gently to pull her hair into a messy bun atop her head. "It's fine, hon." Then she sighed, "And you're right. That is what she wants to know, all of it. How we are? How the wedding is coming along… everything. I guess taking the time to fill her in will make her chill out and feel included. Is it okay if I go visit her and my grandmother?"

"You don't have to ask permission," I responded, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

She smiled sincerely, "I wasn't. I was just seeing if you would like to do the same, an opportunity. You know?"

I nodded, handing her my phone. "Of course, you were being considerate. Something I never thought you'd be with me," I teased, making both of us laugh. Things have changed so much for the best. She playfully smacked my chest.

"Yeah, yeah, well I never thought I would be this considerate of you either. Good thing I am, otherwise this wedding will be a little rocky." Ruki glanced down at the phone she held. "What did you hand me this for?"

I tapped the screen, bringing up Takato's invite.

"The Tamer guys want to have a guys' night out thing tonight."

"Oh," she read it a couple times then looked at me kindly. "You should go. I don't think you've been able to spend time with them since we returned. They miss you. I have had a girls' day, it's far past time for you to enjoy a guys' night out. Besides, then you won't be lonely while I spend some time with my family."

"Exactly, I was thinking about going," I kissed her lips, gently taking my phone back to reply. "Thank you, Pumpkin."

Ruki winked at me as she slipped off the bed to get around. "You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome. I still love 'Pumpkin'."

Watching her get ready, I shot a mass text to Takato, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta to let them know that I would be attending the guys' night out, as Ruki called it. Then I glanced at my inbox seeing an old message from my roommate. I hadn't spoken with Patrick since we arrived back in West Shinjuku after camp got out. That's when I had introduced him to Ruki as my fiancée, but I haven't talked to him since.

It was long overdue.

I dialed his number, letting it ring a few times. I guess he might be a little irked that I hadn't kept in touch with him. We are really close after all, he's my best friend, and he was one of my Special Forces brothers.

I was about to leave him a voicemail when the line picked up. There was a pause, so I assumed it was a fluke, but a female voice threw me off further.

"Hello?" It was high, and very confused.

"Um, hi… I did reach Patrick's phone… Didn't I?"

The girl paused for a moment and I'm not sure if she was completely sober or not.

"Yes… Who is this?"

"Can I ask you the same? This is Ryo… Ryo Akiyama, Patrick's roommate."

The girl gasped really loud in my ear, loud enough that it caught Ruki's attention. She shot me a confused glance, and I could simply shake my head and shrug. 'I'll explain in a sec.' I mouthed silently in her direction.

"Oh! Oh, I know who you are, sorry. Patrick is out getting us something to eat… I wasn't sure whether or not to answer his phone, but he said I could if anyone called. He's pissed at you."

I rolled my eyes. Whoopie… And I still had no idea who this crazy bitch was.

"I figured he might be… Will he be back soon? By the way, who is this and how do you know me? Besides through Patrick." I asked trying to force back my annoyance and prayed that this girl wasn't his girlfriend.

"You don't remember me? From that Frat party like… forever ago, I guess not. I'm Delaney. I was in one of your classes and in one of Patricks'." She sounded irritated with me too, oddly enough.

"Sorry I don't recall… The classes were kind of large and I had four," Delaney, Delaney, Delaney… I was wracking my brain to remember this chick. Was she significant in my life somehow?

"I'm also Patrick's girlfriend, and by the way he has some news for you…" I heard the door open and shut in the background and some muffled talking. Patrick was home. Wouldn't she know to not answer my call if she was dating Pat? Something wasn't adding up.

Then there was what sounded like static or the phone being moved and the next voice I heard was not Delaney, but belonged to Patrick instead. Ruki had moved to my side once more and she leaned against me, patiently waiting to hear what was going on.

"Why the fuck are you calling me now? Run out of Tamer friends?" Patrick spat angrily. I knew he had a right to be mad, but I hadn't heard him this pissed in a while.

"Pat, listen I know you're mad, but I just got engaged. I'm sorry I jumped off the deep-end a little, but it's sort of normal. What's going on over there?" He was going to tell me what was up, even if I had to blow off the Tamers and see them a different night. I needed to know what was happening with my roommate. He was the closest thing I had to a brother.

Patrick scoffed.

"You jumped off the deep-end with Ruki a long time ago Ryo," he continued his rant. "I just don't get it. She hated you, she kicked you while you were down, she ignored you, and then all of a sudden she just says yes to marry you? The fuck?"

I shook my head. Ah… He was drunk. I get his rant… This was a long time coming. Patrick had never really understood why I picked Ruki or why I had continuously pursued her after she turned me down, and I think he is a little jealous that I got a girl like her and he was always stuck with crazy bitches like Delaney…

I still don't know why I'm supposed to remember her.

I took a deep breath. Confronting Patrick when he was drunk was a big task, but right now I had to. "Don't 'the fuck' me, Patrick. Look you need to sober up quick. I know I left and have been spending time with Ruki, her family, and mine, but that is natural when someone gets engaged. You know the right girl is out there for you, but you have to be sober and clean to get her. Who the fuck is this Delaney chick that answered your phone?" I came out like a demand, but it was just brotherly concern.

He huffed in annoyance and mumbled something incoherently into the phone.

"What?"

"She's the bitch that I knocked up… and now she wants me to be a daddy… I'm not ready for a kid and you- you've been screwing around with your woman so I haven't been able to tell anybody or make this fucking slut leave. And, and she won't get rid of it… what the hell?"

His confession was more surprising that I expected. I knew he was a risk taker and he tended to get drunk and sleep with chicks on campus, so really this was a long time coming, but he was right about one thing: Patrick wasn't ready to be a father.

But that wasn't what bothered me.

"You asked her to get an abortion?" That just wasn't like Patrick.

This time he belched in my ear and practically threw a tantrum. I was about ready to hit up my college and kick some sense into my roommate.

"NO! The fuck, Ryo? Why the hell would I ask her to do that? I said get rid of it, like adopt maybe. I dunno… something." Patrick sounded deflated, defeated, drained of energy. I bet he had been fighting with Delaney a lot lately and I wasn't there to be his mediator. I was the peacemaker when it came to Patrick. He liked to start fights with people, and you know me – Mr. Justice to the rescue…

"Okay, hey I was just checking. "Get rid of it" can sound really bad if you don't explain. Listen, I'm coming to visit soon, and I will be back for next semester too. Don't do anything rash, and for god sakes please get your fucking ass sober, alright?"

There was an overtly long pause, which was just Patrick's drunken brain trying to process my statement.

"Alright, I'll be sober next time you see me… Which will be soon, like how soon, man? I can't be alone with this bitch for much longer. I need the booze to make me sane."

I heard Delaney protest in the background.

"Will you stop calling me a bitch? You said I was your girlfriend!" she whined.

I sighed, "I don't know exactly when, but I'll try to be there by tomorrow night. Will that work?"

"It has to… I asked the bitch to be my girlfriend. I fucking hate Vodka… When you get here, throw all my alcohol away. Even if I protest and yell and try to punch you," Patrick pled.

Ruki glanced at me, complete confusion on her face. She couldn't hear much of the conversation, only bits and pieces, then everything on my end.

I held up a finger, trying to wrap up the phone call. I would need to go back to school to help Patrick out of his mess, but I would be bringing Ruki along with me. She'll be very helpful with this Delaney girl, put her in her place.

"You know I will, and you better not buy more. I'll be there tomorrow night, I promise. Try to survive this Delaney girl."

Patrick groaned.

"Fine, I'll try. You better be here… or I'll find you."

"I believe it bro. Sleep it off."

He chuckled sincerely. "I think I might. Thanks for calling… I missed ya, stupid fuck. Why do you have to get married? You're going to leave me."

"Because I want to get married. You'll be okay… Don't call me a fuck, man. And you're not losing me. I'll just be living in a different house. I have my own place, it's big enough… hmm, we'll see what we can work out. Just go get some sleep and look forward to seeing me very soon."

"Alright, alright… bye bro," Patrick said through a yawn.

"Bye Pat," we mutually hung up and I let out a long, heavy sigh.

Ruki massaged my shoulders which had tensed up immediately at Delaney answering Patrick's phone.

"What's going on? Was that your roommate?" she asked in a quiet voice, wanting to bring up the conversation, but not make me angry which she couldn't have done if she tried.

I smiled weakly.

"Yeah, just him and his alcohol problem…and a few others at the moment. He got himself wedged in a tight spot; some bitch he fucked got pregnant and now he's dating her, but he isn't ready for parenthood." I replied.

I placed my phone back down on the dresser near the bed and let out a brief sigh. Ruki glanced at me not wanting to ruin my thought process I assume, since she didn't say anything further.

I appreciated her concern and her patience. Finally, I met her worried gaze, again, ready to explain things fully.

"So, I met Patrick several years ago, not long after we returned from the Digital World and the whole D-Reaper incident. He comes from a broken home and had a rough, dark childhood. When we met, he told me that we had given him hope and were an inspiration to him. Him and I have been best friends ever since. I graduated high school with him and we joined the military right afterward. He was in my Special Forces team, and we were both honorably discharged by injuries we obtained during one of the missions. As we healed, he and I decided to pursue college since the military wasn't going to be our permanent career of choice."

Ruki listened intently as I spoke; she moved from behind me to my side and snuggled close.

"Go on," she prompted gently.

I smiled at her grace.

"Well, Patrick and I had originally signed up for a four year tour when we joined the military and moved up to Special Forces, but we had planned on extending it another two years. Obviously that was undone when we got injured and discharged; unfortunately during that stay, Patrick had picked up some bad habits like many other veterans do. He drinks heavily and is a chain smoker… And he's a crazy drunk, but he isn't as bad when I'm around. Though, if he's having a bad day it wouldn't matter if I was there or not."

"Wow, it sounds like he's been through a lot. You didn't tell me that you got injured in the forces before. What happened? If I am allowed to know, if not can you at least tell me how you were injured and where?" She looked me over trying to see a scar or some sign of physical trauma.

I chuckled and turned my leg to the side, showing her a large jagged scar running the length of my calf and down my ankle.

"I can't tell you the details of the mission we were on, but I can say that the mission went south and that is how Patrick and I were injured. My leg was snapped and severely fractured, plus several of the ligaments were torn. I had to have a couple surgeries to make my leg straight and to walk normally again which took quite some time. Patrick's injury was to his upper body. I also have a big scar on my right thigh because of a grenade backfiring and we were too close."

Ruki's fingers immediately feathered the scars left on both my legs gingerly. "How did I not notice that? Do they still hurt?" she asked.

I shook my head, smiling.

"No, not anymore. My left leg sometimes aches if I am on it too long, or if I do anything excessive. And I can't run as fast as I used to be able to, it did affect my endurance."

She kissed my cheek. "Honestly, I would have never guessed. You don't limp or show any sign of pain."

"I had to have a high tolerance for pain for that branch of the military that I joined," I played with a strand of her hair. It was a soothing technique. "But I am glad that I have been able to compensate for the wounds. I told the doctor's that I am too adventuresome to be limited with an injury."

Ruki giggled, "I believe that. So, Patrick and you are really close, huh?"

"He is like a brother to me, yes."

"Will he be your best man?"

I paused to think about the question; though it hadn't crossed my mind, I liked the suggestion.

"Yes, I think he would be my choice for Best Man. Have you picked your Maid of Honor?"

Ruki bit her lip in thought, one of those cute habits of hers.

"I hadn't picked one yet, no. But I think I might ask Brooke to be my Maid of Honor." She confessed through a blush.

"Really? Brooke would love it, and she is a kick ass helper. She'll do whatever it is you need her to do and she'll get it done quickly and efficiently." I liked her choice. I knew Brooke would be quite honored to be so involved with all the wedding details.

"I had a feeling; she is just like you personality-wise."

"Yeah, we used to get asked if she and I were twins," I chuckled at the memories.

Ruki smiled. "So, getting back to our previous conversation, are we going back to your place to check on Patrick tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes. I want you to join me if that's okay with you. I need to get him sobered up; I know it isn't my job or anything, but he needs some help. You know? Would you mind coming with me? I don't want to make you, but I would love the company." I asked, hopeful that she would agree, but I would understand if she chose not to.

She gave me this look that told me that I had nothing to worry about. She's so sassy. I smiled sheepishly.

"You think I wouldn't want to stay with you? Come on, Akiyama, it's like you don't know me at all." Ruki teased.

I playfully pouted. "Really, Akiyama? Don't call me that, you know very soon you won't be able to use that because it will be a part of your name as well."

Ruki laughed. "But I will never go by Akiyama solely. It will always be Ruki Akiyama… Hmm, that rolls off the tongue." Her smile widened. She liked the sound of it very much. Good.

"It does, and it sounds very nice. We should elope now," I razzed her, very well aware that she wanted a formal ceremony and the whole wedding experience.

Ruki smacked my shoulder, "No, that's not happening." She laughed despite herself and shook the hand she hit me with. "Ow, your shoulders are so muscular."

"Well I was in the Special Forces, I worked out a hell of a lot," I kissed her forehead gently. "Hey, so back to the drama with your mother, was she really that upset over you not responding to her?" I asked.

Not having a mother for the majority of my life, I didn't have anything to compare her mother's freak out to.

"Oh, yeah. She was just panicking because I hadn't responded to any of her calls of messages, and she doesn't have your number… I gave that to her. I hope you don't mind," Ruki paused to see my reaction. I just smiled.

"Your mom would have received it sooner or later anyway, I don't mind."

She visibly relaxed. This whole relationship business has so many aspects. It is complicated to figure them all out, but so worth diving in. Some areas went as smooth as butter, and we found out that we gelled easily, yet other areas we were still testing the waters and trying to not feel awkward. But I was the beginning of our relationship and everything we have and will experience is natural, and typical. That's what I felt anyway.

"I didn't think you would, but part of me still worried, sorry." She gave me a weak smile, knowing her insecurities still flared up now and then.

"No need to apologize, love."

Ruki rested her head on my shoulder, as I encircled her waist with my embrace.

"Okay, well you are free to have your poker night, as I said. My mother and grandmother want me home tonight for dinner and to catch up on things. I agreed. Think you'll be late with the boys? I may sleep there if you think you will be."

"I don't know how long it will last, but knowing the guys it might be pretty late. I might crash there if I drink at all. How about I pick you up from your house around noon, we can pack and I'll drive us up to the college. Does that work?"

She smiled.

"Perfectly. Mind driving me over, obviously, since I don't have my car?"

"I don't mind a bit. Let me shower real quick and I will take you."

I showered and threw on some casual jeans and a pullover t-shirt, worked a little gel into my damp hair to make it spike and grabbed my shoes. Ruki was ready, dressed comfortably in her skinny jeans and a sweater. She was sitting on the bed responding to Jeri and Alice's texts from the day before.

I shuffled over, sitting on the edge of the bed to tie the laces of my tennis shoes.

"Telling the girls all the juicy details about last night?"

Ruki's head shot up, but she didn't say anything, just smiled.

"You ready yet?" she asked in a teasing manner, "I've been waiting…"

I chuckled, playfully trying to snatch her phone. I knew that if I really wanted to snoop I could easily take the phone from her, but she would put up a good fight. I didn't melt her completely, which I was grateful for. I didn't want a pile of mush; Ruki will always be my feisty, strong-headed woman and I love that about her.

"Oh, I'm sorry your _Highness; _I didn't mean to keep you waiting for the past five minutes. I'll shoot for two next time."

Ruki slid off the bed to kiss me.

"Good," she responded jokingly. "My mother is so impatient."

"I'm aware of that," I grinned.

It didn't take us long to gather her stuff and drive to the house. Sitting in the driveway, holding her hand in the car, the house definitely seemed different. Like it belongs to a relative. Ruki even glanced at me with a look I've never seen before.

"I feel like I'm truly just visiting, like I'll be a guest. It's so surreal, Ry."

"Good or bad feeling?"

"Oh, it's good… just different. I need to get used to it. Feeling like a guest in the home I've lived in for so long is… it's insane. Do you feel this way at your dad's place?"

"All the time, especially when we went back to introduce you to him and share the big news."

"Phew, it's not just me," Ruki kissed me, "Have fun tonight. Call me later?"

I pulled her in for another quick kiss' I just love the taste of her lips, her scent, and her presence. "Of course I will, it's going to be strange not having you around tonight."

She rested her head against my chest and paused for several seconds.

"I know, it's going to be weird." She smiled up at me, "But it's only for a night. Nothing we can't handle, right?"

"Right, beautiful. Go enjoy yourself and the time you have with your mom and grandma." I kissed her lips again and watched her walk up to the house. Ruki waved at me before she disappeared inside.

I got back in my truck and headed over to Takato's family bakery. The guys said they would be upstairs in the house and that his parents were on vacation. Ah, no wonder they were having a poker night. I chuckled and let myself in as Takato instructed in the text.

I heard the bass of some music coming from Takato's room as I walked down the hall. I went to knock ion the door, but realized that they probably wouldn't be able to hear it. So, I just opened the door. There was a poker table set up, pizza had been ordered, and they had a cooler with beer near the bed. I laughed and turned the music down a little as I shuffled over.

"Ryo!" Kazu was the first to notice, mostly because he had been jamming out to the beat.

Takato grinned sheepishly, "They brought the boom-box. I'm glad you showed up, Ryo."

I leaned against the wall casually.

"I'm glad I showed up too. It's been a while since we were all here together. How are things?" I asked, in general to all of them. I wasn't really up to date with their lives like they were with mine recently.

Takato sipped his beer, which was something I never thought I would see him do.

"Things are going really well. I will be graduating culinary school next year hopefully if all goes well, and I plan on being the next to propose maybe." He smiled as the words left his mouth. So he was still with Jeri. I knew that smile anywhere.

"Go for it, Jeri is a lucky girl. Congratulations on culinary. I just cook… averagely."

He chuckled at that.

"Thanks, it's my passion. Though I still doodle, but I decided against a career in it."

I nodded. "Only if you create more Guilmons."

Henry laughed, "The world can only handle one Guilmon at a time."

Takato scratched his head with a smile.

"Well, technically two worlds can handle him, but only one at a time I suppose."

"Missing them speaks for itself," I replied to the tone in the air. They nodded their confirmation. "I still keep my hopes up for the portal to open at some point and we see them again, and that it will be as if nothing has changed between us."

It was Kazu that responded, that surprised me.

"Man, what I would give to be able to make the portal open. Guardromon would really help with my job."

I smiled a little. "Oh, yeah? What do you do now, Kazu?"

His perky smile returned.

"I'm a mechanic slash repossession agent, joined the family business. My dad does it and he handed it down when he retired last year. I grew up knowing a shit load about cars, and well, he said it was my destiny. It gives me the adrenaline rush when I need it and keeps me focused other times. Working on the cars, mainly."

"Cool, I can see you doing that."

Henry smiled, "Yeah, he's good. He fixed up my bike, although I was kind of worried leaving it in his hands."

Kenta chimed in finally. "It's a work in progress. I keep him grounded."

"You were always the voice of reason, Kenta," I said, opening a beer for myself. "Do you work there too?"

"Yup, I work the front office and sometimes get to help retrieve the items. But that's only if it's a small item and typically he only lets me help during the day when there is little to no danger involved. Fun sucker."

"Fun sucker? Dude, who are you to call me that? You get scared all the time. And when I ask you if you want to come when it is a more serious, dangerous call you wimp out." Kazu shot back.

I can't say I missed the arguments between those two.

Takato placed his hand on my shoulder to get my attention as he sat at the table next to me. Henry joined, letting Kazu and Kenta duke it out. They were oblivious to everything else anyway.

"So, how are things with you?" Henry asked softly. He was as calm and collected as ever. I enjoyed their company. They were level-headed when they needed to be, and fun and crazy when they wanted to be. Unlike the duo, who mostly liked drama.

I drank down the beer grateful for a little relaxation with the guys.

"Things couldn't be more perfect. Ruki is herself, she's open…" I paused not sure if I wanted to dive into anything about our sexual life with Kazu and Kenta around, but I figured what the hell. They were being loud and obnoxious as usual and not paying attention.

Takato raised a brow, but realized why I paused. Henry nodded.

I decided to continue. "We actually had sex last night."

Henry smiled, "She let you near her?" he asked jokingly.

Takato laughed.

"Eventually she had to let him near her, marriage Henry."

I chuckled. "Yeah, yeah she even suggested it. Amazing sex too."

Henry shook his head. "That's how you know it's right, you two have the whole package. You've known each other for a long time, you're comfortable telling each other everything, and eventually it just happens."

I smirked.

"Yeah, is that how it happened for you?"

Henry blushed a little. "Well, sort of yes…" he laughed at himself. "One thing led to another and before we knew it, I woke up next to her at her grandfather's place of course. He had just arrived back home from some convention for computer nerds. My father had attended it as well. I woke up in time to throw on some clothes, and make it look like I had never been there. After her grandfather came to check on her, thank god I made sure she was covered, she woke up really confused at first. But we talked it over and had a good laugh. It was perfect."

I smiled.

"Sounds like it. I'm just glad Ruki and I had rented our own hotel room, and we didn't have to worry about anyone randomly showing up."

"I had to worry about that, her father mostly," Takato added his experience. "Her stepmom is nice and doesn't even worry when I am around the house. But if her father is home, he watches us like a hawk. That's why I suggest she come over here so often. We don't have to keep our eye out for my parents. They're usually down in the bakery anyway."

I grabbed a piece of pizza and took a bite.

"You didn't have a bumpy first experience?" I asked Takato.

His cheeks turned just as red as Henry's had, which I found amusing. "No, it wasn't that bumpy… Well, except we forgot the condom and Jeri freaked out for a couple days thinking she was pregnant."

"Seriously? Wow, we didn't have that problem. The hotel helped me with that. Ruki would kick my ass if she got pregnant before she was ready for it."

Henry grinned.

"Yes she would. Don't get her pregnant until she wants it."

The three of us chuckled, which caught the attention of Kazu and Kenta… a little too late, but it gave us the opportunity to change the subject.

We ended up playing poker until three in the morning. I text Ruki to let her know I was staying over and she replied with a happy face and an "I love you, sleep well" text. We got comfortable with some blankets and pillows Takato scrounged up. I missed having Ruki by my side, but I knew that this night apart was just what we needed. She was able to catch up with her family and I was able to catch up with the Tamers.

I fell into a mostly peaceful slumber, aided by the beer and pizza. I knew tomorrow was going to be an interesting day, dealing with Patrick and his "girl" Delaney.

**A/N: Woot, longest chapter yet. Hope it doesn't overwhelm you. I just can't write really short chapters. I know this has a lot of information, but I really wanted to tie up some loose ends that I felt I hadn't explained before. : )**

**Ryo gets his guys' night out with the Tamers and enjoys a little fun experience swap with at least two of them. I also wanted to share more about his experience with the Special Forces and bring his best friend/roommate Patrick back into the mix.**

**Obviously Delaney is a character I made, solely for the purpose of this story.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It took me FOREVER to write, my mind kept pulling me in all different directions with where I wanted to take it. Hopefully, it came across the way I wanted it to.**

**More Ryo/Ruki to come!**

**Much love to my wonderful readers/reviewers! **

**Dolce S. – girl, I know you have a lot going on, but this is still for you! Whenever you get to read this I hope it does you proud. : )**

**Anon – Thank you for being so loyal and patient. I know this one took me a bit, but I hope you like it! : )**

**LiiMakino – as always, here is a bunch of love typed up for your enjoyment! Let me know what you think! : )**

**To everyone else who is loyal and reads my story I thank you as well. Please let me know your feedback. And to anyone that just stumbles across this, I thank you too.**

**Love, Ebony**


	14. No One Makes Me Feel Like You Do

**Extraordinary Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its characters with which I am using. Inspiration for the story and title is Green Day's song "Extraordinary Girl". However, I do own some of the OC's I have given Ryo for family members. They are of my creation.**

**A/N: This story will not have the actual Digimon in it, just the Tamers of Season 3. Canon pairings: mainly Ryo/Ruki, but with hints of Jeri/Takato, and Henry/Alice.**

**I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter story thanks to my readers. Thank you all.**

_****Dedicated to my fellow author and friend, Dolce Saito. This is for her! :D ~Eb [formerly Digi_Chick]**_

~Ruki's POV~

Chapter 14

I glanced at the clock, sitting on the couch with my mother. My grandma was across from us in her favorite rocking chair crocheting. Last night Ryo went out to have a guys' night, and he didn't text me until two or three in the morning. I checked my phone to get the right time; I had fallen asleep after all the commotion and catching up with my family, but the text woke me up. I was glad that he let me know everything was okay, and I enjoyed the goodnight.

He must still be at the bakery. Those boys partied hard. They hadn't hung out for quite some time, so it was only natural that they spent a long period together. Jeri, Alice and I could hang out forever.

My mother smiled gently at me, "You've changed."

I glanced at her, returning the smile.

"I know, it's this man I'm with."

She laughed. "Yes, partly, but I think you're figuring out what you like. You enjoy being this woman with him. You have made the choice, it's not like Ryo is forcing you."

"I can't argue with that, Mom," I glanced at my phone again.

My grandmother reached over and took it out of my hands, setting it on the coffee table in front of me. I looked up at her ready to protest, but stopped myself.

"I can't look at my phone?"

She just smiled and continued working on the afghan she was making. "No."

I eyed her a little, but didn't touch my phone. "Grandma?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Care to explain?"

"Explain what? You keep staring at the device like it's supposed to do something. Ryo is busy, possibly still sleeping. When he is up and ready, you know that boy will call you. Let it sit."

I sighed knowing that she was right. I needed to occupy myself, keep busy. My mind kept drifting to that man with the perfect hair, smile…

My mother snapped right in my ear causing me to jump.

"Mom," I protested.

She giggled at me. "You're so ancy. I'm sorry sweetie, it's just cute."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, adorable… Will you leave me alone? Yes, I miss Ryo. It's weird being away from him, okay? I'm head-over-heels and I don't like the feeling, but I do all the same. Can I have a freak out moment please?"

The look in my mother's eyes was that of pride and joy. She looked like she could burst into tears at any moment.

My grandmother's mirrored hers uncannily.

This was just what they had always wanted for me. This right here was what I had fought for so long. I wasn't used to being dependent on someone else, especially not on a man. However, here I am. I am having a "bridal" moment, or at least that is what my mother was calling it.

They were right, though. I guarantee Ryo is still sleeping off his fun from last night, most of the guys probably were. I'm sure they had beer and some form of junk food to celebrate.

I shook my head at my silly reaction this morning.

It was a long-lasting freak out. I woke up and practically had a heart attack that I wasn't nestled snuggly in Ryo's arms. Waking up alone in my bedroom was the strangest feeling; I certainly wasn't used to the change yet. This house still felt very surreal.

After coffee and breakfast with my family, we had gone for an early morning run. I had assumed at the time that it would calm my nerves. I was ancy, and it was starting to piss me off. I was right for a short while. The run did make my mind wander and settle itself, mainly on wedding plans. But of course, wedding plans naturally led to the thoughts of Ryo which only unsettled me once more.

When we arrived back at the house I opted to have a nice long bath, hot and bubbly. That calmed my body but not my mind. It rid me of the aches and pains I had been feeling, leaving me completely stress free. That only lasted a few hours.

Now, I am freaking out in my family's living room. Ugh, being a bride is so nerve-wracking… Especially brides like me, and I know there are plenty out there.

My grandmother cleared her throat. "Have you figured out anything regarding the wedding, dearest?"

I looked at her, confused at first as I came back from my thoughts, but smiled realizing the topic. "A little here and there, yes. I have so much more to figure out though. I like the wedding portfolio you gave me, Mom." It almost pained me to admit it; my mother didn't have a knack for giving me gifts that I liked, or approved of. However, the wedding planner was perfect. It helped me organize my thoughts and ideas.

My mother smiled excitedly. "I'm so relieved; you didn't bite my head off when I gave it to you, so I had hoped that you may have accepted the idea of things. I'm glad that you have already started using it. Do you have it with you?"

"No, unfortunately I left it back at the hotel. Next time I see you, which should be soon, I will bring it with me and I'll show you everything I have so far. I have shared a lot of my ideas with Ryo."

"And he is supportive?" My grandmother asked with a knowing smile.

I nodded, glancing down at my phone. It was this newly formed habit of mine.

"Absolutely, he's been very supportive. Ryo said he wants me to have the wedding of my dreams, and I think slowly but surely I will get there… But I need loads of help. That is where you two come in, and I will be asking Jeri and Alice, as well as Ryo's cousin and aunt to help. I need all the advice I can get from women in my life that know a thing or two about relationships and weddings… and girly stuff."

My mom squealed with delight.

"I can't wait! You're going to have the wedding of the year. Jacques said he's going to do all the photography for the ceremony and reception. My studio said they will bring in designers so that you can pick your dress and bridesmaids dresses, as well as grandma's and mine."

I stared at her in awe.

"Why? Why are they doing all that… for me?"

She smiled, hugging me.

"Because you're my daughter and I wanted this to be special, well more special, and that's one way I thought I could use my career… and not have you hate me for it."

"I don't hate your career, Mom. You're a beautiful model… I'm sorry if I have made you feel otherwise." I looked down at my hands. "Thank you. I appreciate you chipping in. I think I'll really enjoy dress shopping… I want to look perfect for him."

"You already do, and you will that day, too."

I smiled at my grandmother.

"You're always right," I said quietly.

"Damn straight," she winked at me.

My phone went off, sending my heart into a tizzy. I jumped up grabbing it. When my smile widened my mother and grandmother left the room, giggling and talking amongst themselves. Damn it… I can't help this silly reaction. They're so ridiculous… I love them.

I picked up the phone trying to sound as calm and cavalier as I could.

"Well, good morning to you," I added sarcasm to my tone hoping it would help. Looking at the time, it was well past noon so the sarcasm fit. He had taken way too long to call me in my book.

The smile radiated through his voice as he replied.

"I guess Ms. Kitten woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," he teased back.

I bit my lip. God, I want him so bad…This is utterly preposterous.

"As a matter of fact she did, and she was not happy… How are you, handsome?" I replied smiling so much my cheeks started hurting. Hearing his voice was soothing, yet made me miss him that much more. I want him here where I can touch him, snuggle him. I want to relax with him, be goofy with him. He needs to get his ass over here and quick.

He chuckled.

"Besides sleeping on a hard floor with nothing but a flat pillow and an old sleeping bag that had holes in it, I'm fine," he paused slightly. "I miss you."

My heart skipped a beat.

"I miss you too. Sleeping in my old bed just wasn't the same without you in it."

"Man, I would have given up guys' night to sleep in your bed with you."

I let out a girlish giggle. Okay, enough of this girly crap… I'm growing up, becoming a woman… well, scratch that, in some cultures I already became a woman. Giggling is for girls. Ryo makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Okay, so I really don't mind it; damn him…

I smiled to myself.

"You would have enjoyed yourself either way," I moved from the couch to my bedroom to await his arrival. "Are you still there? Did you have a good time at least?"

He groaned a little, not being on his side of the phone I wasn't sure why, but from the rustling in the background I assumed he was mobile now.

"Yes, I had fun. It was nice catching up with the guys. Kazu and Kenta haven't changed a bit, but Takato and Henry… it was nice being able to share the relationship stuff. Can you hold on for a sec, babe?"

I was very curious as to what my handsome devil was doing as we spoke on the phone. I was so used to seeing him for the past week. Not being with him, even the one night was strange. It was almost an out of body experience.

"Of course, take your time," I laid back, snuggling the pillow to my right. I was thankful that the night he had stayed with me here, I sprayed a little of his cologne on the pillowcase. So even though he was gone, I had a touch of Ryo. It soothed me a slight bit, but made my desire to see him increase a ten-fold.

I believe he set the phone down, because the noise on the other end was muffled and shaky. I could hardly make out the voices, but they sounded like the Tamers. He must be saying goodbye or something.

A moment later, Ryo picked back up, but it still sounded like he was on the move. Only this time, he was alone.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to say bye and thank the guys before I headed out. Takato was making breakfast, or brunch… He called it something like that."

I laughed, "Takato would call it brunch. Are you on your way?"

"I am now," he responded cheerfully through a yawn.

"Didn't get much sleep last night did you?" I asked thoughtfully. He couldn't have, not if he felt the same way I did. Despite the alcohol, though it might have aided his slumber some.

"Nah, not really. I fell asleep solidly for a couple hours maybe, but as soon as the beer wavered I woke up every hour or so tossing and turning. How about you? Your beauty sleep wasn't solid was it?"

Ugh, I need him to hurry up. Put the pedal to the metal boy!

"Hardly, I was tossing and turning much worse than that. I don't think I slept solidly at all. I got maybe three or four hours of sleep?"

"Damn, maybe you needed some booze too?" he joked. Then I heard his truck idling loudly. He was stopped? "Hey babe, what's your gate code?"

I sprung from my bed and shoved open the sliding doors to my room. "Hang on," I told him, ending the phone call. It didn't take me long to maneuver through the backyard to the gate. I punched in some numbers and let it slide open revealing that glorious truck and its handsome owner.

The grin on his face was a mile wide. Once he had parked and climbed down from the truck, he strutted my way.

"How is it that you can hang up on me, and here I am grinning like a buffoon?"

I jumped into his arms kissing him as he swung me around, holding me up. I wrapped my legs around his torso for extra support. I tangled my fingers in his hair. His scent, the feel of him in my reach… this is what I want every day. I want to wake to it; I want to sleep to it.

"Because I'm your Wildcat," I murmured through the kiss.

Ryo smiled wider, nibbling my lip gently.

"True, very true," he muttered back with a chuckle.

A cough to our left reminded me that we were still at my family's house, and why we had rented a room at the hotel. Privacy.

I slid down from Ryo's hold, and he let me with no protest, but twined his hand with mine. We turned to our audience.

"Mother," I addressed them individually, "Grandma, can we help you?"

Ryo squeezed my hand gently, probably in prompt not to start yelling at them for ruining my make out session with him. I really wanted to though.

My grandmother had this strange look in her eyes, like she knew something. She shot a look to my mother, who in turn got the same look in hers. What the hell were they conspiring?

"Can you tell the difference, Rumi?"

I raised a brow. "Grandma?"

"I wasn't talking to you, dear," was all she responded.

My mother looked from us back to my grandmother then snapped. "Oh my god, yes, I know! I see the difference, Mom."

I was completely lost with whatever it was my mother and grandmother was talking about. Ryo must think that they're crazy… I do.

"It's in both of them," I heard my mother whisper as I started to lead Ryo back to my room. I had intended to ignore them, but my curiosity was being piqued. I wonder if they were doing this on purpose to be irritating or they were literally figuring something out.

Ryo glanced at me. "Do you have any idea what they are talking about?"

"I haven't the slightest, but I will be finding out."

He smiled, "After you."

I marched back over to my guardians and stood across from them. "What in the hell are you two jabbering about over here?"

My mother raised a brow, "Jabbering?"

"It's what you're doing, don't change the subject." I said pointedly. My fuse was getting shorter by the moment.

"Don't be rude."

"I'm not, I have a right to know what you two are conspiring."

It was my grandmother who shot me a befuddled look this time. "Conspiring? Dear, really what on Earth do you think we'd be conspiring?"

I chewed on my lip for a moment in thought. "I really don't know, but it's like you two are talking in code and it's starting to bug me. What are you two saying?"

Ryo was standing by me. He wanted to know as badly as I did. When my guardians agreed on something it was a big as my mother and me getting along.

My mother smiled at him and then gazed at me.

"It might embarrass you, but it a notable thing for a woman your age, and in your position."

Ryo's eyebrows shot up from her statement.

"It's embarrassing?" he asked, his curiosity was extremely high.

I sighed. It clicked before they had to say anything else.

"You two noticed how much closer and comfortable I am with him… Yes, Mother, yes. We did. I'm done with this conversation. Thank you," I grabbed Ryo's hand, hopefully, before he put two and two together and dragged him back to my room.

My mother and grandmother left bursting with laughter. I shook my head with disgust and slammed the sliding door closed.

Ryo smiled a little.

"They figured out we've had sex from… what exactly?"

"The way I have been acting this morning and I guess the way we displayed our affection out back. I hated public displays of affection, even though that's mellow and hardly very public. I still was,"

"Opposed to it," Ryo finished my sentence perfectly. He smiled. "I understand… How were you acting?"

I snuggled into his embrace, "I thought of it as silly, but my mother was calling it "ancy". I couldn't wait for your phone call and I've been frazzled all morning, missing you like crazy."

"A guy can get used to that." He kissed the top of my head.

"So can a girl," I replied smiling, truly satisfied that he was back within reach. I really had missed him like crazy. My life wasn't the same without him. I know why I had a void when I was younger; I was missing my other half, little had I known I would find it in Ryo Akiyama.  
"Oh, are we ready to head to your college to help Patrick?"

Ryo's eyes found mine and seemed serene, thoughtful too. He smiled. "Yes, I don't want you to rush though. We have plenty of time to get up there."

I kissed his cheek.

"I'm not rushing… I've just spent enough time with my family for the time being and I'm ready to get on with a new adventure."

"Sounds like it. Let's do it then," Ryo said with his signature grin. "Need anything else before we head out?"

I thought about it for a moment, but nothing really popped out at me. Of course, I know myself and as soon as we're away from my home I will figure out something that I needed but forgot. Hmm… Will I need anything? Oh! Then it hit me.

I paused for a second. "Yeah, I need some stuff. I'll be right back?"

"Go ahead babe, it was a suggestion for a reason," he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I collected a few toiletries that I hadn't packed previously knowing my time of the month would quickly be coming.

It didn't take me long to pack what I needed and made my way back to Ryo. "I got everything. Are you ready to go?"

Ryo took my hand and gently lifted the bag I was carrying. "Yes I am. Shall we let your family know that we are leaving?"

I gave a playful sigh of exasperation. Part of me didn't want to, whilst the other half of me knew I did.

"Of course, otherwise you will see exactly what my mother will do to find out where we are and how to get to us." I replied in a teasing manner. I led him through the house to the sitting room where my guardians had gathered, while looking at some wedding magazines.

I smiled as we walked up.

My mother saw us first, and gave me a sheepish smile. I wasn't supposed to see what it was they were picking out. They were trying to help as usual, however I tend to have a very different vision of things for myself. My idea was a classy, but edgy chic. My mother's vision was princesses, glitter, sparkles, and girly traditional conformity. I was not that girl, even with as much as I've molded with Ryo as my partner. I can be girly, but I am not the prissy princess type.

"Hello, dears," My mother greeted, pushing some pictures under a blanket and closing other magazines.

I raised a suspicious, but joking brow at her actions.

"You seem so guilty about whatever it is you are looking at, Mother," I pointed out, glancing pointedly at the pile.

My grandmother just kept her gentle smile and leaned against the table behind her. "Not guilty, but trying to keep things a surprise. Are you leaving?" She asked noticing my bag.

I nodded, "Yes, we have to visit Ryo's best friend up at the college. So we'll be gone for a few more days. I guess I can wait to see the surprise then." I added with a wink to my mother.

She grinned, and pushed herself off the floor to hug us. My grandmother did the same.

"It was lovely seeing you, darling," My mother said elatedly.

"You'll be seeing your fair share of me once we get the wedding plans rolling. I love you both. We will see you soon." I squeezed Ryo's hand gently, and we made our way out to his truck.

I saw my family waving from the sitting rooms front window and I waved back as Ryo pulled out of the driveway. It didn't take us long to hit the highway, and make progress toward his college.

After making a quick pit stop at the hotel to gather the rest of our things, Ryo and I set out for the college finally.

I was staring out the window in peaceful silence, my hand still twined with his as he drove. Ryo glanced at me several times to see what was fascinating me so, but I wasn't truly paying attention to the outside world. I was fixated on the depths of my mind.

Just briefly seeing the pictures and magazines my family had been looking at was making me focus on how I wanted our wedding to be. An enchanted garden theme, I wanted it to be natural and elegant. The ceremony would be nondenominational, for neither Ryo nor I were particularly religious people and neither were our families. I wanted it in the evening as I told Ryo previously. The night sky, hopefully, would be clear and bright on that date.

I wanted paper lanterns to showcase our national pride, stringed lights to add to the ambiance of the starry night. I picture Ryo in a black tuxedo; no other color will do for the wedding. I want it to be a black tie affair, just in a really sophisticated "picnic" or garden setting. I want a full length gown for myself; maybe not brilliant white, I may go for an ivory or antique shade. I haven't fully decided. I need to see my options in person.

The truck came to a stop, causing me to turn my attention back to Ryo. He smiled as we parked. I guess while I had been day-dreaming, he sped all the way to the school.

"Wow," I blinked taking in the scenery and bustling sociality of the campus. "So this is it, huh?"

Ryo hopped out of his truck and grabbed our luggage. He sent me a signature grin as I helped myself out of the truck, shaking off his offer. "Yes, it's not nearly as big as it appears. Once you know where everything is, it's not so bad. Come on, we have a short hike to get to my dorm."

I smiled and followed his lead closely. As we walked I noticed quite a few girls giving me the stink eye. 'Wow, real mature.' I thought, all the while keeping a smirk on my face, 'Yeah he's mine bitches.'

Ryo turned into one of the buildings I nearly missed from my inner dialogue with the stupid females in this place. I hurried to catch up with him.

He chuckled a little, "You okay? You've been really quiet since we left the hotel."

I blushed.

"I'm sorry; I've had a lot on my mind I guess. I was trying to organize what I want the wedding to look like. And that back there… well, I was taunting the jealous bitches on the way. Internally, that is." I admitted feeling slightly foolish. That wasn't like me, but I was kind of enjoying the feeling.

Ryo laughed, "That's my woman. Hey, you've waited a long time to be able to do that. I won't stop you." He unlocked the door.

"Hell yeah, I'd appreciate it," I teased and followed him inside.

It was a small dorm, split into two rooms and a shared bathroom. There wasn't a lot of decoration or furniture for that matter. There was also a repulsive smell, reeking of alcohol and vomit as we walked in. I figured it was probably from Ryo not living there for a couple months. Ryo was a cleanly guy. He was always picking up along with me.

I made a face and glanced at Ryo's expression mimicked mine. He did not look happy. I watched him put our luggage down by the front door and he turned to me.

"Stay here real quick, if you don't mind?" Ryo asked.

"Go ahead, babe," I replied continuing my scan of the place. It appeared of a simple bachelor pad.

Ryo walked through the dormitory and passed through what must have been his room. I heard some muffled talking; he must be speaking with his roommate finally. It sounded clearer a moment later.

Patrick came out from the room. He stumbled a little, so I could only assess that he was drunk off his ass. He looked agitated and irritable. We obviously didn't get here quick enough.

"You brought her?"

Ryo shuffled into view looking just as annoyed. "I told you I was going to, Pat."

I shifted a little, not sure what to do. I had met Patrick before; it was right after the engagement, but I have never experienced him drunk. Ryo gave me a gentle expression, trying to assure me that everything was okay.

"Babe, can you make a pot of coffee and see if there is a water bottle in the fridge?" he asked, pointing toward the kitchen.

I nodded and went to do what he asked. I found the coffee pot and started brewing some. As I looked through the fridge I could hear Ryo and Patrick exchanging some choice words. Patrick was not happy that I was here, and he was not happy about the Delaney chick hanging around. I stood up, pulling out a water bottle.

Someone cleared their throat, and it sounded peculiarly like a female. I turned and came face to face with a pretty little blonde with a baby bump.

"You must be Delaney," I stated, not impressed but understanding why Patrick had been attracted to her drunk or not.

Delaney glared at me. "I don't know who you are."

"Ruki, that's all you need to know." I brought the water bottle to Ryo. "The coffee is brewing," I told him softly gesturing to Delaney who had decided to follow me to the living room area.

Ryo nodded to me giving the water bottle to Patrick and demanding he drink it. "Thanks, babe," he looked my direction seeing the blonde. "Oh, you're Delaney… I remember you now. Sorry your voice sounded unfamiliar to me over the phone."

She shrugged. "I've been told I sound younger on the phone. You remember me finally? That's good, it's about time really."

It was my turn to glare.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

Patrick was watching from the recliner in the corner of the room. He looked partially amused and partially disgusted.

Delaney looked at me. "I wasn't talking to you, Ruki." The emphasis she put on my name was not only rude, but annoying.

I rolled my eyes. Ryo shook his head. "Don't be rude to my fiancée Delaney." He stated in a firm tone I wasn't used to him having.

She didn't look phased however.

"This red-headed bitch is the one that took everything from me, and you think I should be nice to her?" Her question was incredulous but I hadn't the foggiest idea as to why.

I gazed at Ryo to see if he knew, but his expression was as confused as my own.

"What are you talking about?" Ryo asked.

I slid to a seat on the ottoman, looking up at Delaney with a piercing glare. I still had the Ice Queen deep inside me, and if she thinks she can use Patrick to get to Ryo this pin-head is going to have a serious reality check coming her way.

Delaney hesitated for a moment, like she was taken aback by the authority Ryo gave off. He could be an intimidating guy when he wanted to be. Of course he never intimidated me with fear, I was intimidated because I fell in love with him—that scared me.

"I'm talking about the head of your Digimon King fan club, don't you remember Laney? Hello?" Delaney pointed to herself.

Ryo looked skeptically at her. He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"It's been awhile since I paid any attention to the fan clubs… I remember a Laney, but you don't look like her," He replied honestly.

I watched Delaney's reaction. She was turning red, but I'm not sure it was from embarrassment. I think she's angry. Something clicked though, from the conversation I had with Ryo about him having sex with someone other than me first.

I let out a gasp subconsciously. I say that because I didn't realize I did it until all three pairs of eyes were looking directly at me, obviously Delaney hadn't replied to Ryo yet.

Ryo blinked.

"You okay, love?"

I nodded, but kept my gaze firmly on Delaney.

"You only came to this school because you knew Ryo was going to be attending. And you're the bitch that got him drunk enough to seduce him, aren't you?" I spat without realizing the true anger I was feeling at the time.

Both Patrick and Ryo's eyes practically bulged from their heads, and Delaney glared fiercely at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Red."

Ryo's head snapped her direction. "Don't call her that, and stop avoiding her questions. Answer her truthfully." He ground out through gritted teeth.

He was as frustrated with this situation as I was becoming. I slowly exhaled as my body began to quiver with rage. Delaney didn't even have to confirm my accusation; I knew I was right. She was obsessed with him and trying to use Patrick to get to him.

Delaney shifted from being uncomfortable with the anger and accusations flying.

"Maybe, I love him…"

"Too bad, he loved me first and I love him back. That kid… isn't his, is it?" I choked the inquiry out almost fearful for the answer. I don't think Ryo had thought of that either because he looked intently to Delaney as well.

She shook her head.

"No… No, it's really Patrick's… I thought he was Ryo returning to school. We were both drunk and slept together. Now he's just being a sloshed jackass that doesn't want me around." Delaney murmured quietly.

"Gee, I wonder why…" Patrick muttered.

Ryo glanced at me. I huffed a sigh.

"What you did back then was wrong, and I need you to understand that you can't have my future husband under any circumstance. Ryo is mine, he waited a long time for me to come around, and I have." I replied, not wanting to feel sorry for the girls' stupidity for getting herself knocked up without protection. I also didn't want to make a pregnant girl cry.

There just needed to be an understanding between them and us. Patrick also needed to make a decision. He was either going to choose to get sober and completely clean for being in his child's life, or break it off with Delaney and be miserable the rest of his lowly existence. At least that was how dramatic he was acting.

"I understand you, Ruki… I didn't actually think it would work… I wasn't trying to be sneaky, I just thought… maybe I had a chance, but I don't. He… he's yours." Delaney said, holding the small baby bump. She looked sadly at Patrick.

I nudged Ryo in the side, and nodded toward his best friend.

Ryo knew what I was suggesting without me having to say anything. He walked over and sat by Patrick on the edge of the coffee table.

"Look man, you've got to change your life around. Delaney is as scared as you are, but you have to choose. You're going to be a dad whether you are active or not in this child's life. What if you have a boy? Think of all the awesome things you can teach him. You are brilliant. You can teach many things to a baby girl too. What do you say?"

I watched in amazement. Ryo could give anyone a good pep-talk. He was very inspirational and I completely know why he had fans, girls and guys alike. Guys looked up to him as a role model, some girls did as well, but most girls just thought he was hot and wanted a good boyfriend like him.

Patrick sat there for a moment digesting Ryo's words. He finally raised his glossy eyes and focused on Ryo.

"What if I screw up that kid's life? And Delaney's? Right now I am not fit to be a provider. Children are costly. I don't have the right job… actually I think I got fired…" He sighed.

Ryo patted his shoulder. "I don't have a job at all right now. If you make the decision to be in this baby's life, things will fall into place. Things that are meant to be, will happen. Who knows what the future holds? If you get clean, you can easily get a great job. Why are you so scared?"

"You know what my life was like, Ry… What if… What if I'm like… him?" Patrick could hardly speak. His eyes started filling to the brim with tears.

Delaney glanced in my direction. I shook my head, not really knowing what they were talking about. Ryo had said that Patrick had a rough life growing up, but he did not go into any details. I wouldn't have told Delaney a thing either; it wouldn't have been my place.

"You won't be your father, Pat." Ryo's tone had changed to a gentle, brotherly one. He was leaning in with both hands on Patrick's shoulders, half keeping him upright. "I believe in you. You can do whatever you put your mind to, I know you can."

"I…" Patrick inhaled sharply to force back the tears. He obviously did not want to cry, not here.

I glanced at Delaney, almost wanting to move us out of the room so Ryo and Patrick could have some privacy with their conversation.

Patrick tried to talk again. "I don't want to screw up like that… I don't want my kids thinking that I am a failure."

"You aren't," it came from me. Again, all eyes were on me and Patrick stared at me dubiously. I wanted to back Ryo up with the man he considered a brother. After all, once we get married Patrick will be a "brother" to me as much as he is to Ryo. "Everything Ryo has ever told me is how wonderful a person you are. He says you're the smartest, funniest, most loyal guy. You're his brother no matter what. Everyone makes mistakes, but it is how you handle the solution that is a true test to your person. You've never given up on Ryo, through thick and thin, and he will never abandon you whatever decision you end up making."

Ryo's smile spread across his face proudly. "She's right. Pat, you're my best friend, my brother… as long as you are happy, I am happy. I support you with whatever you choose. I just want you to know that I'm not leaving you even though I am getting married. I'll always be here. But you've got to get settled on your own two feet in order to move forward in life. I promise I've got your back."

Patrick's gaze shifted from me to Ryo and back.

"Damn, she's perfect for you. I never really got it, but… I think I finally do." His gaze softened at me a little. "You're spunky and you can keep up with this guy?" I nodded. He smiled. "You're right… You're absolutely right."

I smiled gratefully. "I never intended to keep you from him or him from you. Not once."

"You're a good woman," Patrick glanced at Delaney. "I'm sorry for being an ass… babe."

Delaney's face lit up with relief. "You mean, you're not breaking up with me?"

"No, we're going to have a family soon…" Patrick motioned her over so he could touch the baby bump. I'm assuming it was his first time because, from where I stood, he really connected with what was happening.

I shuffled over to Ryo and sat on his lap. Ryo wrapped his arms around me securely and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck.

"You're amazing, Kitten." He whispered as we watched the new couple interacting.

I smiled and turned my body slightly to kiss him. "We are, handsome. It's not just me. I couldn't have found the courage to step in like that without you in my life."

He grinned lovingly.

"That's why we are such a great couple." Ryo kissed me tenderly.

**A/n: Sorry for the delay everyone! Holidays and college make everything so hectic this time of year. I had this written in pieces I hope it doesn't come off as choppy. Also, please forgive any grammatical errors, I wrote this late. I will fix them later if I find them. :)  
**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who continues to support me and this story. I truly do love writing this for you. **

**Here is a little more in depth behind the scenes look of Ruki's feelings toward her man and the whole engagement. Also, adding in my newest additions of Patrick and Delaney's lives. They will be a small portion, but still entwined with Ryo and Ruki's lives. It brings out their character, and them as a couple! Next up is Ryo's POV. **

**Dolce, girl, I hope you get to read this soon. I am still writing this for you- whenever you get to it I hope it does you proud.**

**Thank you Anon, LiiMakino, and khbutterfly, and all my other readers and reviewers! Please continue what you are doing! It means the world to me.**

**Much love,**

**Ebony**


	15. The Pick: a Wedding Dress to Remember

**Extraordinary Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its characters with which I am using. Inspiration for the story and title is Green Day's song "Extraordinary Girl". However, I do own some of the OC's I have given Ryo for family members, as well as Patrick and Delaney. They are of my creation. Thank you.**

**A/N: This story will not have the actual Digimon in it, just the Tamers of Season 3. Canon pairings: mainly Ryo/Ruki, but with hints of Jeri/Takato, and Henry/Alice.**

**I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter story thanks to my readers. Thank you all.**

**As usual this is dedicated to Dolce Saito. :)**

**I apologize for the lengthy delay again. It's hard to find time to type and edit, but I am trying my hardest to find the time to continue this. :) I haven't forgotten. Thank you to everyone still supporting it. This chapter's for you.**

~Ryo's POV~

Chapter 15

It had been several weeks since the crazy drama that went on with my roommate Patrick, and his pregnant girlfriend Delaney. He had immediately checked himself into rehab for his alcoholism, to make sure that he was completely sober for when their baby came. And they were a happy couple now. Delaney was diligent and faithful with helping him stay sober and he was in a vocational program to get him a decent job with benefits. Thankfully our veteran's services were helping with that, as well. The fact that he was enrolled in college was showing his sponsors and the AA program that he was serious.

I was proud of him. He was making great strides in his life, and a million times better than his father ever was for him. Delaney was getting a good man. I hope she stays by his side. They complimented each other well. I think she is the one for him, even if their relationship started off rocky.

Ruki and I had talked about things and she suggested something profound that I had never expected. Ruki had a huge heart. She really cared about people. Her "ice queen" days were not over, but she was showing her true self more and more each day. She decided to use some of the money that her father had given her to purchase a small starter home for Pat and Laney. I contributed some of my money in the purchase also. It took the burden off them when their baby arrived. I can't tell you how grateful they both were between the recovering alcoholic and a pregnant woman… there was a lot of crying. Happy tears though.

And now that I knew Patrick was better taken care of, I felt more settled to really focus on my life with Ruki. I needed to be able to just spend all the time in the world with Ruki. Things couldn't be more perfect. We were going on our fifth month as an engaged couple, but really it felt like forever. The little things in our relationship as friends were so prominent now. They showed how much we had cared for one another even though she hadn't admitted that she'd been in love with me. And of course then there was my obvious infatuation with her. It was funny to reflect back.

We had also talked about my schooling, which I decided that I wanted to do online instead of on campus now. It would give me more time to be with Ruki. Since neither she nor I worked, at the moment, I figured this would allow us the ability to plan our wedding effectively. Ruki told me that she planned on registering for college once we were married. She wanted to wait until after all the commotion of the wedding to get into school.

I didn't mind a bit. I think it was a smart idea. College took a lot of focus, which I knew my girl had, but with the addition of our trying to get married I agreed wholeheartedly with her postponing things. She didn't even know what program or major she wanted yet either. This gave her time to brainstorm.

I smiled, bringing my thoughts to the present, watching as Ruki searched through magazines—spread out all around her—and her laptop on her lap with a bridal website pulled up. She was currently trying to narrow down her choice wedding gowns. From what I could see there was thousands… There were way too many. It was hard to fathom... Guys don't have that many varieties for tuxedos; it was mainly just the color change. Sometimes a pinstripe or pattern, but usually that came with the tie or other accessories. Dresses… that shit was just crazy. I will never really "get" fashion.

She sighed exasperatedly. "Why is finding a dress so complicated?" Ruki asked, and looked up at me to find a big grin on my face. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry this is making my brain hurt. It's too much."

"Isn't your appointment tomorrow?" I asked, trying to picture Ruki in a wedding dress. I had never seen her in anything fancy like that. Naked, check. Swimsuit, check. Pants obviously and basically anything else, yes. But not in a dress or skirt… frankly nothing that showed off her gorgeous legs. She thought that they were too white, but that milky glow was so sexy. I adored every part of her anatomy and there wasn't a damn thing that Ruki could do or say to make me think otherwise.

Ruki's face scrunched. A sign that said she wasn't very fond of having an appointment with a bridal salon yet. It had been more Rumiko and Jeri's idea than Ruki's, but she did want to get an idea for her dress so she complied. Luckily Alice, Brooke and her grandmother would be attending also. They would hopefully be able to keep the appointment, and opinions of the peanut gallery, on track.

"Yes… it's at noon," she replied softly, still trying to keep calm, then looked into my eyes, "I wish you were joining us."

"You really want me to come? I will." I said moving to sit beside her on the bed. She nodded immediately.

"Please? Would you," Ruki's amethyst eyes were practically pleading. "It would mean so much! I need your help. I… I've never been an indecisive person, but I just don't want to pick the wrong thing. Between my mother's opinion, and Jeri's enthusiasm… plus my grandmother who is going to think everything looks good on me. And Alice will think the same. I need you to… I just need you."

She looked down, clearly freaking out inside. I didn't want picking out a dress to be a stressful event or the wedding planning to be a painful process. I thought that these things were supposed to be fun. I guess I was wrong.

I now knew why Ruki had asked me to be supportive and actively helping her plan things. Ruki was showing her vulnerability on a daily basis—though only to me—and neither she nor I had experience planning a big event like this. There was so much to account for. The other night we had been looking over the details to fill in in the wedding organizer… There was a lot. We had to find a venue, a caterer, a cake or some sort of dessert, make our guest list, pick her dress, my tux, form our wedding party, pick dresses for the maid of honor and brides maids as well as for the mother and grandmother of the bride, pick tuxes for the best man and groomsmen as well as the father of the groom, get a deejay or band and then pick a list of music to play, figure out the theme, decorate… the list goes on.

I pulled Ruki onto my lap, cradling her gently, and letting her head rest against my chest. This seemed to calm her when the panic started to show. I didn't like making her worry about anything, especially not about the happiest day of our lives. I would do whatever it took to make her smile.

"If that's what you want, of course I will be there."

Her head shot up with a grateful expression and she kissed me lovingly. "Thank you! I'm sorry… I know I haven't been myself these past few months."

I shook my head. "Don't apologize. It's not like you're a different person, babe. This is a lot, trust me. When we were going over the specifics of what needs to be covered and ordered, and designed and chosen… It still makes my head spin." She laughed a little glad that I could lift the mood, nodded her agreement, and I continued. "We will get the plans finished. If it takes us longer than a year, so be it. If we get everything planned and decide on the wedding date sooner than a year, then that is awesome too. I am very open to making sure we have the best experience possible."

I noticed the tension in her body release as soon as the words left my mouth. I gently massaged her shoulders and she sat between my legs, her back flush to my chest and her head gently tucked under my chin as she pulled her laptop over. From the reflection I could tell that she had a smile on her face now. Her confidence was boosted once more.

"Thank you, handsome. I needed to hear that. Sorry I get too over-analytical and in my head some days. It's a bad habit I think I gained from my grandmother."

I chuckled. "It's all good. I have bad habits from my dad, and family. We all have our flaws." I teased.

"Says Mr. Perfect. Your "flaws" don't show very often," Ruki giggled and turned slightly to peck my lips with a wink. Not that I agreed with her. I didn't think I was very perfect at all. Just good instincts I guess. I think she's the most perfect girl in the entire world. I'd do anything for her. Anything at all.

You know how someone becomes perfect in your eyes when they fall in love? I should have seen this coming. Ruki used to call me perfect when we met. I grinned to myself.

"You know… I really was picking up some signals when we met. You used to punch me and hit me like you do now, and called me perfect. Wow, you were in love with me all these years," I mused aloud. It caught her attention.

Ruki raised a brow, "You make it sound like I abuse you," she joked, but grinned nonetheless knowing that denying things were pointless now. She had fallen in love with me many years ago and out of fear pushed me away. Good thing that hadn't stopped me. For whatever reason I ignored her rejection, and decided that pursuing her was worth my while anyway. Let me just say, it was.

I laughed a little, "You do kinda abuse me." I stuck my tongue out playfully, "But in the best way. What did you call it… _brutal love_?"

She smirked, "Whatever gets you off, hon." She was so cheeky.

I played with her hair, smiling as she browsed the bridal shop that we would be attending tomorrow afternoon. She snuggled back into me. We fell into this comfortable silence a lot now. The awkwardness had completely faded away. It really helped that we were getting a lot of one-on-one time at the hotel. It was a much better idea than staying with her family or my dad during this transition. I think one of us… or maybe both… would have snapped at one point or another.

Her guardians had figured out about our sex life. My dad hadn't put the pieces together yet, thankfully. That's going to be a… different conversation one of these days. But our friends were aware of how well our relationship was going, and they were all extremely excited.

I heard her making little noises… some "hmms" and "huhs", and a few "uh-uhs"… along with some that were not so audible, and sighs. I think she was just deciding what she liked and disliked about the dresses. I leaned forward carefully and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Finding anything you want to try on?" I asked tentatively. I didn't want to distract her too much, but I was curious.

Ruki smiled and kissed my cheek. "A couple things I think… I like the A-line and I think I want to try a trumpet style dress." She glanced at me, and I must have had a bewildered expression. Not sure what any of that meant, but I would remember those terms for tomorrow. She giggled softly and pointed to an example of each dress. "That is the first, and this is what the second style looks like. I may not be a fashionista, but I know enough about fashion because of my mother and her modeling career."

"I think either one would look sexy as hell on you. One is more form fitting?" I asked, trying to imagine Ruki in the dresses now that I've seen a picture of them. It wouldn't even come close to what I saw when she tried them on at the salon.

"Yes, the trumpet is more formed to the body."

I smiled, "You will look amazing in everything you try on. Now it will just be you trying to narrow down what you want."

"You're too sweet. I think I know which one I will prefer but if I don't try on more than one dress my mother will throw a fit and you do not want to see that. Nobody needs that in their life. I bet you anything that she wants me to try a ball gown, big and poufy," Ruki nuzzled to me lovingly.

I nodded and held her close. This experience would be something very special to the both of us. I can't wait to get a glimpse of what my bride-to-be will look like in her wedding dress. The sparkle in her eyes. I have heard that the bride will just know. I hope she has that reaction. I hope it's going to be everything she wants and more.

The rest of that night went by fairly slow. Ruki printed off a couple pictures to take to the salon. I made us a simple dinner and we watched some television until we dosed off. I had made sure to set my alarm for the next day that way we were able to get around in time. I had a feeling that some of Ruki's entourage was going to be obnoxious the next morning, so we had to expect at least one wake up call.

Boy what can I tell you… I hate being right. Between Jeri's incessant calling and Rumiko making sure that we were going to be on time, Ruki and I hardly slept a wink. She was nervous about parading around in a wedding dress.

We sat in the limo that Rumiko insisted we drive in so that we were all together. Jeri and Rumiko, the extreme morning people, were chatting away. I know that this meeting was at noon, but they wanted a head start so that we could get to the salon in time. Apparently it was far away. High end bridal salons, who knew?

Ruki was nestled to my side and I guarantee that she was drowning out the peppy people in our group. Seiko was knitting contently, but also watching her granddaughter and me. Alice was on her phone, probably giving Henry a play-by-play. I think that Takato and Henry were hanging out since their ladies were joining us today. It was going to be an interesting appointment.

The limo pulled up in front of the salon. Ruki let out a sigh. I'm not sure if it was of relief or dread.

I squeezed her hand gently and helped her out, as everyone followed suit. Ruki glanced at me, stopping short of the front doors. I looked at her trying to read her in hopes of being a positive beacon, if she was having doubts or second thoughts about today.

"What's wrong, love?" I inquired.

Ruki stretched up on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear, thankfully with a happy tone, "I think I'm going to find my dress today. I had a dream about it. I'm really excited. Can you handle all this?"

"Oh I can handle you babe," I smiled and gently led her inside. "I cannot wait to see you in a dress. I'm happy that you're excited. Let's do this."

Ruki grinned. This was the spunky girl I had been waiting for; she was absolutely ready to find the right wedding dress. My baby was here one hundred percent.

When we walked in the receptionist was kind and friendly. They sat us quickly and our bridal consultant bounced out. She seemed to almost have enough energy as Jeri or Rumiko. So this appointment was going to be interesting.

We were seated all in a row with Ruki at the end and me beside her on a little love seat, then Rumiko, Seiko, Jeri, and Alice on another couch, with Brook bringing up the other end in a cozy leather chair.

The young woman smiled, looking over our group.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to Amaterasu Bridal. Who is the bride visiting us today?" The blonde asked with a cheerful chirp.

Ruki raised her hand. This was where she was going to be tested, when all the attention turns to her. If she can handle it today, that's one step further in seeing how well we both will be able to handle our wedding day. There is going to be a hell of a lot more people attending our wedding than here in the bridal salon watching our session.

"I'm the bride," she stated while introducing herself. "I'm Ruki Makino, and this is my fiancé Ryo Akiyama."

The consultant shook her hand and mine, with that smile still plastered on her face. It was sincere enough I think.

"Well hello! I love when brides bring the groom in to see their moment, I'm Harumi and I will be assisting you with finding your dress today. Why don't you introduce your group and then we'll head back to the room to find out some information and try on dresses?"

Ruki nodded, "My mother Rumiko, and grandmother Seiko, best friends Jeri and Alice, and my fiancé's cousin Brooke, whom are all my brides maids."

Harumi clapped, "Wonderful meeting you all. Ruki let's head to the back and we'll talk further."

Ruki began to stand up then looked at me, and offered her hand.

"You want me back there?" I was pleasantly surprised. I would much rather be spending time with Ruki than sitting with her gal pals out in the showroom waiting for her to show us the dressed that have been picked.

Ruki just smiled, "Get your ass up and come with me, please?"

I needed no further hint. I stood and allowed my bride-to-be to take my hand and we followed Harumi to one of the back consulting rooms, where she let us sit by one another and she took down further details for the appointment.

She pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "So tell me a little about yourselves and the engagement, where the wedding will be, anything you want?"

Ruki glanced at me with a twinkle in her eyes, "Well, Ryo and I have known each other for many years. We've recently rekindled our relationship and he proposed this last summer. We are working on our venue now but I want an elegant wedding with an enchanted garden theme, with our traditional Japanese heritage incorporated. I guess that's hard to envision, but I know exactly what I want. He's been very supportive."

I smiled a little as I listened to her speak about us. It was truly amazing how far we've come since we met this summer… From nothing to engagement, and now planning the wedding, I was still impressed by our progress over the past few months.

"That's a very sweet story. Congratulations on everything," Harumi praised, and nodded. "Any ideas on what you want your dress to look like and budget?"

"I want to try a few styles, mostly to appease the people waiting for me in the show room, but I really want an A-line in there possibly one with pockets because I adore it, and either a trumpet or mermaid style. You can put a ball gown and maybe a halter… I don't know from there you be the judge. I don't want lace and I'm not a fan of sequins, but beading is fine and so are gems… or bling whatever you call it." Ruki began, "As for the budget…"

I decided that I should step in when it came to the budget. I wanted her to have what she wanted. No matter the price. We weren't strapped for cash.

"No budget, give her the best dresses you can offer her." I interrupted politely, with a smile. My wife-to-be was deserving of the finest quality products. My Digimon Queen.

Ruki looked a little surprised, but hugged me. "See? He's the best."

Harumi quickly made notes about our brief meeting and then gave us both a bright smile. "I will find exactly what you want. Ryo, it's wonderful having you here, now go sit with the bridal party and await to see your beautiful bride in those fine dresses," she winked.

I shook my head, but got the hint. She didn't want me to see anything before Ruki was ready to come out and show the entire group. I kissed Ruki gently and walked out of the room, making my way back to the show room where our friends and family were eagerly waiting. I believe Harumi then left Ruki momentarily to gather dresses for her to try on, which meant it would be a few minutes before we saw Ruki again.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement, me included. I chuckled internally. Me and a bunch of women… this summed up my life in a nutshell. Brooke shot me a glance. 

"How is she?!"

"Excited, a little nervous, but I think she has what she wants in mind. You know she isn't afraid to speak her mind and get what she wants."

"That's my girl," Rumiko gushed. Seiko smiled gently beside her daughter, the anticipation of seeing her only grandchild in a wedding dress swiftly building.

She looked over at me, "We never discussed the budget."

"I'm paying for it, don't worry Seiko. I talked to the consultant. It will be taken care of I promise." I grinned, not wanting them to make a big deal out of who was paying and how much we were going to spend. This was partially a wedding gift to my love. To me I personally didn't care if I was paying for parts of the wedding or they wanted to chip in. I just wanted Ruki to be happy and have the wedding of her dreams. I was honored to pay for this, honestly.

Rumiko gazed at me with a look of astonishment. "Sometimes the depths with which you care for my little girl, surprise even me. You're a good man."

I just blushed. I didn't want her gushing over me. This was Ruki's day.

"And your daughter is a good woman, she deserves this. Let's focus on her." I prompted gently, noticing Ruki and Harumi walking out. Thankfully I think they were far enough away as not to hear our conversation.

Ruki was stunning as she walked out in the A-line gown… I think that's what it's called. It was her favorite when she was looking on the website. And I was right… what I imagined in my head was nothing compared to seeing her in the dress in person. It was not a brilliant white, but I think it's called ivory, which went well with her milky skin tone and damn it she was gorgeous.

I think my mouth was hanging open a bit because I heard a few giggles, including coming from Ruki. I could pick out her laugh in an instant. A light blush found its way onto my cheeks, which seemed to match the glow on my fiancée's face. She was beaming.

"So…. What do you think?" Ruki asked hesitantly, stepping on the pedestal. I was speechless for the moment, just soaking in her beauty. Breath-taking beauty.

Beside me her mother was bawling, and Seiko had proud tears fill her eyes. Jeri was grinning from ear to ear. Alice and Brooke mirrored her expression. I think this was her dress. They all gave her a thumbs up.

"Amazing, Ruki." Seiko managed; she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Their little girl was grown up and getting married. Reality was hitting and fast.

"Truly, you've never looked so radiant." Jeri dabbed her eyes dramatically, but held her smile.

Then attention turned to me. Harumi walked over, "What does the groom think?"

Ruki turned to face me, looking anxious, but excited. She was holding her breath. Waiting for my opinion, she wasn't going to buy the dress without me saying that I liked it on her. This was the one.

"Perfection. Ruki you're the most exquisite bride ever, if you love it. I'll tell you that I love it right here, right now. It will be yours."

Within a second she practically jumped from the pedestal and throws her arms around my neck, kissing me. "I want this one I don't even want to try anything else on."

There was my decisive wildcat. She was glowing with joy. The appointment went smoothly, and she figured out what she wanted in mere moments. She was sexy as hell. I couldn't wait to see her on our wedding day in this dress. Her hair and make-up done, that extra pop. I couldn't resist her in general. I knew that the day we wed was going to be long for one reason: I will want to jump her from the moment I see her. The ceremony is going to be perfect.

This moment.

"Then this dress is yours." I looked at Harumi who gave a happy nod.

"Sold! Congratulations to you Ruki, and congratulations to the both of you."

With that she took Ruki back to the dressing room, where the entire group of girls rushed back to gush. I waited for Harumi and went to pay for the dress and let them size Ruki for alterations, later on.

Ruki came out with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face and hugged me from behind as I was finishing up with the consultant. I gently guided her around to the front of me. "Why hello, beautiful. The dress is officially yours."

She kissed me right there, tenderly, lovingly, gleefully. It was pure, it was perfect… like her… like this day.

"Thank you, Ryo. I love today. I love you," she smiles. Obviously she was now getting more used to us being "mushy" as she used to say. Public displays of affection were coming more naturally. I like it, clearly she is liking it too.

We have found our balance and finally got the ball rolling with our wedding. I can't explain how amazing it feels or how excited I am to continue our journey. Today was a huge step and the day certainly isn't over…

I grinned at Ruki getting an idea. I felt like a little spontaneity, we've been so focused on everything. Time for a little fun. Ditch the family and friends.

She looked curiously at me. "What are you thinking?"

"Surprise time. Mind if we get away from the girls for a little bit?" I asked, hoping she was up for it.

Ruki smiled brightly, "Let's go."

I grabbed her hand and we ran outside. I hailed a cab quickly before our entourage realized that we were gone.

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am so back! I am sorry for the long hiatus. Here is the next addition to the journey that is Ryuki! Some new wedding details. :) THE DRESS! Believe it or not I am basing these off of what I would do if I was getting married ^^ Some major Ryo and Ruki bonding time, I am thinking that Ryo is going to be extremely involved in their planning activities per Ruki's request.**

**More to come! I should have another chapter up asap. Hopefully by the weekend/beginning of next week!**

**Thoughts/comments! Please share. Thank you!**

**Dolce S: for you dear! Hope you like it :)**

**Anon; I tried to get this up quickly so that you didn't have to wait long. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Loves,**

**Ebony R.**


	16. Our Past, Present, and Future

**Extraordinary Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or its characters with which I am using. Inspiration for the story and title is Green Day's song "Extraordinary Girl". However, I do own some of the OC's I have given Ryo for family members, as well as Patrick and Delaney. They are of my creation. Thank you.**

**A/N: **Alright readers I have a question for you… I have a twist in mind for future chapters, would anyone want/like to have the Digimon in the story (for Ryo and Ruki's sake mainly)? **

**So far I have no Digimon in the story, just the mention of a few, and this focuses on the Tamers of Season 3. **

**Canon pairings: mainly Ryo/Ruki, but with hints of Jeri/Takato, and Henry/Alice. **

**Thank you all for your input. Leave a review, comment, anything. **

**As usual this is dedicated to Dolce Saito! :)**

~Ruki's POV~

Chapter 16

There was a sparkle in Ryo's eyes. He had a plan and I was beyond excited to find out what he had in mind. He immediately grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of the bridal salon after he had paid for my wedding dress. A moment later he tracked down a cab for us to take and we were off. Thankfully before our family and friends realized that we were gone. Otherwise this would have been drama! Not that we wouldn't still hear about it later, which, honestly, I didn't care about at all. This was worth it.

I grinned at him. "I love your spontaneity, handsome. So what is on the agenda?" I asked truly curious as to what he had in store for us.

I knew it would be something fun and creative. Ryo just had that in him. Everything we did was fun, especially when we were doing it together.

"Just leave it to me. I have it all right up here," my gorgeous husband-to-be tapped his temple with that shiny, white smile of his. It still made me melt.

I pouted. I wanted to know what we were doing. He always tested my ability to survive surprises—they weren't always my favorite, but I'm getting better at it. He wasn't going to tolerate any of my shenanigans. No pouts, no pleading was getting him to spill the beans on this spontaneous date.

I folded my arms playfully. He just played with my hair. I had taken it down when I tried on my dress. I think I want a fabulous hairstyle with my hair down for our wedding, since Ryo likes my hair down and because for every other occasion I tend to wear it up.

I leaned against him. I completely trusted him in making a choice about a date for us. However, I am a slight control freak… as I'm sure anyone could guess, and I like to know what it is that we are doing, where and when. Ryo just likes to do things on a whim. He's very easy-going and relaxed.

We are the perfect ying-yang, a complement for each other. He keeps me calm when I stress out and I make sure we are organized and on schedule. Honestly I never thought there would be a guy who was literally the best match for me. I have been known to be pretentious, and I am, when raised by my mother who is a model and has opinions and preferences like no other, it was bound to rub off on me. I like what I like, and Ryo is the only one who has really ever been able to convince me to keep an open mind and try new things.

I looked up at him. His flawless tan face, spikey brown hair that I love to run my fingers through, and pearly teeth that were straighter than a heterosexual (*). He had a content smile on his face, as he stared down at me. I snuggled closer to him and his arms found their place around my waist. We ended up in this position a lot.

"What's on your mind, Kitten?" His voice broke my train of thought.

A smile appeared on my face, and I elevated my eyes to capture his. "I tend to just drift off into thoughts about us when we're enjoying this comfortable silence together."

His smile broadened.

"Oh really? How ironic, I do the same thing," he replied, bending slightly to kiss the top of my head.

"You're always on my mind," I turned my body a hint, so that it gave me a better view of this handsome devil. "I'm still astonished that we have come so far in such a small window of time. And things are going smoothly. The wedding planning has started and we've met each other's family and important friends… Things just couldn't be better."

Ryo nodded, pulling me closer—if that was even possible in this tight space. He dipped his head and caught my lips in a searing kiss. "It still amazes me every morning that I wake up with you in my arms, and that the ring that I purchased for you is snug on your finger. Like I'm still surprised that I can call you mine."

The kiss left me wanting more, but I bit my lip to control myself. I wouldn't jump him with the cab driver, not even two feet away from us, but I can say that it made me wish that we had hijacked the limo that much more. Privacy right now would be ideal. I giggled internally at myself. This was still a new experience… desire. I wasn't used to the intense level of longing I had whenever I thought about Ryo. Together or apart, I either missed him terribly or it took every ounce of my will power not to pounce and make passionate love with him every second of every day.

"Honestly it still blows my mind that you asked me to marry you, that you never found someone else even though time after time I had pushed you away and turned you down. The fact that you loved me that much… it's such an honor to call you my future husband."

Ryo nuzzled his cheek into my neck gently, "I have never wanted anyone else. There isn't another woman on the planet that makes me feel the way that you do. When you turned me away, I guess I just took it as a challenge. There was always something about you that gave me the ability to move past the rejection. It's like you wanted me to prove you wrong."

Tears started to fill my eyes. Ryo hit the nail on the head. I had wanted him to prove me wrong, and I had never wanted to be more wrong about this. I cupped his face in my hands and twisted, kissing him.

"Thank you for not giving up on me. The fact that you accepted my crazy challenge means the world, and I am so glad that you did. I think we would both be miserable if we had moved on and never pursued a relationship."

He took a handkerchief, which he had come accustomed to carry in his back pocket, out and handed it to me.

"You were worth fighting for, and I'll always fight for you, alongside you."

I was about to reply when our cab driver cleared his throat, and I noticed that the car was stopped. I glanced around out the window, eager to know where we were, but Ryo shook his head and paid the driver silently before gently pulling me out of the cab.

I sent him a playful glare.

"I don't recognize this place," I said, taking his offered hand. Of course he would take me somewhere that I wasn't used to; Ryo was full of ideas. Taking me to a new place was clearly on his agenda tonight.

I stared as we walked quietly into this antique looking store, which looked as though it had been closed for many years, but somebody must maintain it. It was clean. We weren't even in West Shinjuku anymore. I was so curious; his silence was killing me. I needed an answer. Anything!

As I turned to look at him, I finally realized why he was being so quiet. He had the expression of reminiscence on his face. This must be connected to his mother somehow. It calmed me down suddenly, and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

That seemed to startle him slightly, but he flashed me a sheepish grin and scratched his head.

"Sorry I got lost down memory lane for a second…" I waited for him to continue. There was emotion in his voice that I've heard a few times. This definitely had to do with his mother. Ryo took a deep breath,

"My mom used to own this antique shop with my grandfather. He was interested in really unique things from the past. So this is kind of an inheritance that was left to me. I haven't known what to do with it… But I thought I would share it with you. We were already pretty close from the bridal salon. I thought this might be an appropriate time." He glanced over to me, the tiniest of blushes still lingering on his cheeks.

I smiled, walking over to take a look into the glass counter that housed some of the smaller items. My hand broke his hold, and I noticed that he just let me wander a bit, and he stayed stationary. Just watching me, tentatively.

"This place is amazing, I can see where you got your sense of adventure," I glanced at him, gingerly walking over to kiss his cheek. "This must be hard for you…"

Ryo nodded, "It is, but I try to come here when I can, so I don't feel like I have lost them. My grandfather died of a serious war wound that ended up giving him cancer. That was hard, especially since I didn't get a lot of time with him. And my mother… she was taken very suddenly. The doctors still to this day don't have a reason for her death. We were all just left wondering." He took a deep breath, and I simply rubbed his back.

It was times like this when I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know what to say. I wish there was a way to turn back time… I would have loved meeting Cecelia and Ryo's grandfather. They sounded like pertinent role models that shaped the man I love, and it would have been an honor.

I wrapped my arms as tightly around him as I could, and kissed him. His arms clung to me just as tightly. I was very impressed. Sometimes, and this won't be a shock to anyone, Ryo was much more open and vulnerable. He was a straightforward kind of guy and I really appreciated that about him. He made me want to open up and just spill everything with him. Which gave me an idea…

"Hey," I made him look up to meet my gaze, lovingly. "It's okay to miss them, you know?" I nuzzled against the juncture where his neck and chin met, which was really all I could reach flat-footed. He was over a head taller than I was already. His ocean-blue eyes had a shine to them, thankful that I understood the pain he was in emotionally. He nodded. "Thank you for showing me this store. If it's ours, maybe one day we can open it back up and share it with others who will appreciate the findings. Maybe even make it into a museum of sorts so that we don't have to sell the things your grandfather collected. I mean, why give away memories?"

I think a light bulb turned on in Ryo's mind. I could see the cogs cogging in his mind as he mulled over my idea. Then his strained smile returned to that oh-so-familiar one, bright and shiny. It was relieved.

"Honestly, that's just what I've wanted to do… I just hadn't come to that conclusion yet. I think that's why I've preserved this place, but haven't opened it up for business. I don't want to sell his things. It's all I have left from him and my mother. Well, not all I have left from my mother… but it was a big part of her life. She and my grandpa were really close."

I smiled and kissed him gently. "Good, we will work together to preserve those precious memories and let others enjoy them with us. I think this place would make a lovely little museum in town. Make a little money, and keep this place close to your heart right where it should be."

He held me close, in an entirely different way than before, if that's possible, but also it seemed as though we were one step closer to being "one".

I've always heard people talk about unity and becoming as one being when you find the person that you believe is meant to be yours for eternity. A soul mate, some call it. Ryo is mine. I think I fully understand what those people meant now. Every day brings us closer to being unified. That final day will be our wedding day, I think. It will just seal the deal so to speak. The first time we made love, was a big step. But of course the biggest step we took, and it was a leap of faith might I add, was becoming engaged.

"That is perfect babe. I love your vision," he gently tilted my chin up and kissed me. Long and lovingly, tenderly, passionately. It was perfect. I think I saw stars.

I smiled up at the man I plan on marrying soon, "Our vision, really this idea started with you but got stuck; I just fished it out somehow."

Ryo chuckled. "You might be right about that, Kitten."

"Damn straight," I grinned and squeezed his hand before looking around at the store. Ryo and I were a dynamic duo; everybody called us that for whatever reason. His dad, my mom, the Tamers. It had to be true. We worked really well together. This wouldn't be any different.

I turned my attention back to him, "I can see us spending lots of time here in the future, and sharing it with our children…"

"There you go talking about us having babies, again," Ryo stated with a grin. I think he really loved hearing me talk about our future together. Especially when I got to thinking about us having a family and bringing children into the world.

He just made me want kids. And I had _never_ wanted children before, ever. Kids always freaked me out. I have never babysat a day in my life. Being a summer camp counselor was the closest I have ever come to being in charge of younger people, and they were still teenagers technically able to make decisions. Albeit a lot of those decisions were poorly made, but then again so were Kazu and Kenta's decisions most of the time.

"Does the fact that I'm considering us having babies make you happy?" I asked, slightly to tease him.

Ryo grinned, "Duh, Pumpkin. You were always the girl who never thought about marriage and children; don't tell me I'm wrong because I know you well enough now. The fact that you want to have kids is huge. And the fact that you want them with me is even bigger."

I just could keep my giggle in this time. "Well I certainly don't want to make babies with anyone else, so yeah it should be a big thing!"

Ryo chuckled.

"True, that is a good thing," he gently took my hand and we made our way out of the store, pausing so that he could stop to lock up. "It does make me happy, Ruk. Beyond belief. I wasn't worried about that, though. Believe it or not. I figured we would get to the wedding and then handle marriage stuff as the years went. Nice to know that we are, mutually, thinking ahead. I think we will be ready when we want to start our family."

I held his hand, securely, listening to him as we walked down the street to the market nearby. He carefully pulled us to a halt at a flower shop. They had beautiful exotic flowers here, some that I had never seen. They were lovely though, and smelled really good. I raised a brow at Ryo. He had desperately been trying to find my favorite flower.

Ryo just smiled and carried on browsing through the selections. I stood back watching him, trying to anticipate what he would choose this time. The shop owner was an older woman, with kind eyes. She smiled at us.

"What a handsome young couple you are, is this for a special occasion?" The woman directed her question to Ryo, but her eyes never left me.

"Every occasion with my bride-to-be is special, madam," came Ryo's smooth response. Damn he was good. Even the owner seemed impressed and even more excited for the pair of us.

She hastened over to me, and held my hands in hers. "What a lovely bride, choose anything you like my boy. It's on the house."

I tilted my head, "Free? Oh no, we can't. Ryo please pay her for whatever you're buying." I wasn't about to accept free gifts on behalf of our engagement. It wasn't brand new or anything. Even though it was a nice gesture. I am all for paying for the service. "Please, ma'am."

The woman didn't look offended or angry that I gently brushed off her offer, and nodded with a smile.

"If you insist, dear; I'll give you a discount no matter." With that she went back to her chair in the shade and watched us browse. I gave my best thankful smile and went to Ryo's side. He just chuckled at me.

"Will you ever accept a free gift?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Maybe… I don't like being given things. Not for being pretty or whatever, and not for being engaged. It is one thing to sample something, but to be gifted an entire purchase is just… crazy to me. Besides it's not like we can't afford it." I knew that I may still sound impractical or ungrateful possibly, but that's how I felt.

Ryo nodded and kissed my cheek, "I was just asking. I was planning on paying for it anyway, even if I had to just leave the money for the woman to find. She would be paid."

I smiled at him. He did understand me better than anyone else. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you,"

Within a few moments, Ryo chose a small bouquet of tiger lilies and matching flora. It was a gorgeous arrangement. He said that it suited my wild nature, but still allowed my tamed beauty to shine through as well. He was so funny sometimes. I held the bouquet close as we walked along the pier. We were close to the ocean as the sun was setting.

We had sent several hours just walking and talking. Stopped for dinner at a local café; a little homey, family-owned-and-operated place with wonderful food that reminded me of grandma's cooking.

This day was perfect, but it wasn't over yet. I smiled at Ryo as I stood on the pier, leaning slightly over the railing to overlook the sea. Ryo was behind me, holding me close as he watched with me. Things were calm. We had fallen in that comfortable silence again.

It reminded me of earlier, how Ryo could be so vulnerable with me. He let his guard down so much when we were together. I can't say that I wasn't a little jealous of how easy he made it seem. Though I knew it was even a stretch for him. I wanted to do that, be open with my future husband at all times.

"Hey handsome, do you think we could make one last stop before we make our way home.. well to our hotel?" I asked quietly. Ryo had his cheek resting against my back, I could feel him smile against my body.

"Sure, love. Where would you like to go?" He asked. Our spontaneous date had been one of the most fun, enjoyable things we'd accomplished together in a while. I wanted to make it special for him, as special as he had made it for me.

It was my turn to smile. "Now that is for me to know and you to find out." I pushed off the railing of the pier and playfully dragged Ryo back to the road, hailing a cab again. We were on our way back into town before Ryo tried to protest in order to get me to spill the beans.

He wasn't used to me being the one full of surprises. I may not like to be surprised, but I do like to give surprises. Especially to those I care about, and my man was definitely on the top of that list. It wasn't a very long list either.

He brushed my bangs out of my face, resting his forehead against mine. "Give me clues?"

I shook my head, "You didn't give me any heads up, why should I do that for you?" I gave him an innocent smile.

Ryo snapped playfully. He knew I was on to him. And I was right, he never gave me hints about places we went, not when he wanted to surprise me.

"Alright, I guess I'll just see when we get there."

I giggled.

About twenty minutes later we arrived back in our hometown of West Shinjuku and I had the cabby take us to my mother and grandma's house. Ryo raised a brow at me.

I handed the driver the money and pulled Ryo out. "We're just getting my car, and heading back out."

He chuckled and followed me. I quickly slipped inside and grabbed my keys from my room, then decided to hurry and put my flowers in water some water. Thankfully I have a vase all of my own. With that set up, Ryo and I made our way to my car.

We left the house and I sped our way in the opposite direction that we came. I thought Ryo deserved to know a little bit more about my past and family history.

He watched me as we pulled up to a lighthouse, several miles out of town. It was near another side of the coast of our island. He followed my lead as I got out and pulled him over. A inquisitive expression was on his face.

I smiled gently at him. "You showed me a piece of your family history today, I am doing the same. My grandfather used to be a lighthouse keeper. He used to bring me up here when I was really little and we would watch the ships come into the bay. I think it's when my family was the closest."

Ryo gazed at me with a new thoughtfulness, and smiled.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you talk about your grandfather. I know your family has incredibly intelligent, strong, independent women. It's nice to hear about him. Go on, love."

I turned my gaze back towards the water, trying not to cry. It had been a long time since I thought about my grandfather. He passed away when I was five. The last time I had a strong male figure in my life that I admired. Ryo was the only other man that had ever made me feel that way.

"He was an incredible man. He always took care of my family's needs. My grandmother was so happy with him. She's never even thought about finding another man since his passing. I have always wanted to find a man that treated me the way he treated my grandma." I finally looked up into his eyes, tears forming. "I found it in you."

Ryo pulled me to him, carefully wiping the tears. "That's how I feel about you, and you are every bit the woman that my mother was. I think that's what kept me fighting for you. She wanted me to find a good woman, and you are a good woman, Ruki."

I buried my face in his chest and let loose. I don't think I've cried this much in a long time. I missed my grandfather so much, but Ryo reminded me of him. He was kind and would do anything to make me happy. He was everything I could have ever dreamed of in a lover, in a spouse, and more.

"I love you, Ryo Akiyama. I can't wait to marry you."

He kissed me with the most passion he could muster. We stood there in each other's arms for longer than I could remember. The light of the lighthouse flashed over us countless times. I didn't want to move. I was so comfortable. Ryo made me feel safe, and being close to my grandfather tonight I knew he was watching over us. This is what he would have wanted for me. I wish he could be at our wedding, and meet this amazing man that desired me to be his wife forever.

"I can't wait to marry you, either, Ruki. That is going to be the best night of our lives yet. I just know it." He looked up to the sky, as if giving thanks. "What was your grandfather's name?"

I gazed up into his eyes, "Fugaku, why?"

He smiled, "Remember back when I introduced you to my dad and we stayed in my old bedroom?"

I nodded.

"Of course, how could I forget the day where I was bombarded with Akiyama?" I teased a little, glad we were relieving the walk down memory lane with some light humor.

He chuckled.

"You thanked my mother that night," I smiled at the thought. I had. "So, I wanted to do the same. Thank you Fugaku, for being the only man in Ruki's life that made her want to find someone like you. I am honored to be the man to care for her from here on out. I won't disappoint you."

With that he kissed my forehead. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. He was such a thoughtful man; it just made me love him more.

I smiled brightly, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You wouldn't disappoint him; trust me, since you have my grandmother's approval, you would have had his as well."

Ryo took my hand gently, cradling me to his body. "That warms my heart. Would you like to head home now love?"

I nodded, starting to wind down from our day. Today had been an emotional roller coaster, and I think we both needed it. Finally we were being brought together in a deep, intimate way with everything we did. It was natural now.

We desire to get to know each other, every detail, and just keep diving deeper.

"I would. Thank you for coming with me today, for picking my dress, and for this amazing outing. I needed you."

Ryo smiled, taking me back to my car. "I will always be there when you need me. I promise you that. I was honored to have been a part of your group, seeing you choose your wedding dress. I cannot wait to see you in it on our wedding day. Thank you for allowing me to take you out today. I think I learnt as much about you, as you did about me tonight. That was special. We need more nights like this."

"You did, thank you for letting me share this with you. We will have many more opportunities to enjoy nights like this in our future. One day we'll even be able to share them with our children."

I handed him my keys, and he helped me into the passenger seat. I would never let anyone else drive my baby but Ryo. He's the only one that I will let do many things, lucky man.

I smiled to myself as I started to doze off to the beautiful roar of my engine and soft music on the radio. I don't even remember him carrying me to our hotel room and tucking me in bed, snug to his side… But I remember waking up that way.

It's a good life… I'm the luckiest girl on earth

**A/N: A little later than I anticipated, sorry! Here is the next chapter in the Ryuki adventure! After the dress fiasco Ryo and Ruki needed some quality them time. Complete with some back story. Hope it wasn't too boring. This chapter took a slight turn as I continued to write it. They needed more time just them, getting to know each other and dealing with their pasts since it's made them who they are not only as an individual but together. 3**

****Oh, and that question I asked up at the beginning, I would LOVE input. Send me a PM or even in a review, I would really like to know what you think. I have an idea for later on in the story involving the Digimon. So, just let me know maybe? Thank you.**

**Thank you to everyone who's sticking with me. This is for you all. I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

_**Dolce S.—sorry for the crazy delays. If you're still reading this, it's still dedicated to you girl! I hope it's everything a Ruki and Ryo story should be. Thank you for being my inspiration! :)**_

_**Anon.—Hopefully this was satisfactory. I need to put a lot into this story to make it what I want, and I pray that it's what you guys are looking for as well. Thanks for always reviewing. I cherish your comments! **_

_**LiiMakino—Thank you for sticking with me too! I hope you like this chapter. Getting some quality Ryo/Ruki time. I want to make it believable! As always, I adore your reviews and input. Thanks for everything! xoxo**_

**Until the next chapter~**

**Loves,**

**Ebony**

*- (P.S. I hope this doesn't offend anyone I just can hear Ruki saying/thinking something like that. LOL)


End file.
